L'héroïne Démoniaque
by Geasseur
Summary: Mana est mage au Cercle, hélas sa Confrontation ne se passe pas comme prévu. Elle rencontre l'un des plus puissant démon existant et signe un pacte. Mais elle prouvera par ses actions qu'elle n'est pas devenu une abomination.
1. Education magique

Rating : M (LEMON POWER !) et ils seront plus explicites que les cinématiques du jeu x3.

Dragon Age appartiens à BioWare (que j'adore), et aucun personnage, lieux ou autre ne m'appartient ( puis je dire que le perso principal m'appartient vu qu'on le crée au début du jeu ?) bref, partons du principe que rien n'est à moi, a part les éventuelles OC qui pourrait être rajouter pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Cette fanfic suit l'histoire du mage, enfin une espèce de fusion entre l'histoire du mage, et de l'elfe citadin. Les dialogues ne seront pas ceux du jeu (de un, j'ai la flemme de refaire le jeu entier pour me ressouvenir des dialogues, et puis ce n'est pas la peine de lire une fanfic si celle ci suit de très près le jeu, sinon autant y joué.) Le personnage sera beaucoup plus sombre que dans le jeu (vu que quoi qu'on fasse, c'est assez difficile d'être méchant et que quoi qu'il arrive, on tue l'archidémon à la fin et on est un héros/héroïne, il n'y a pas de « mauvais fin » comme dans KotOR où l'on peut faire gagner les méchants, j'ai décider d'écrire une histoire qui va changer ça, où du moins essayer.

Petit réclamation : J'ai constaté que certains m'étaient des histoires en favoris ou en alerte sans laisser de review. Si vous faites ça, c'est que les histoires ne vous laisses pas indifférents, et par conséquent, elles bien mérites un petit commentaire non ? (trois quatre mots suffise, comme : bravo, continue comme ça)

Chapitre I Education Magique

Mana Kyromis était une jeune elfe, cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'elle était arrivé au Cercle des mages, elle avait maintenant 8 ans, elle était d'une nature joviale et généreuse, et avait le sourire facile, mettant à l'aise ceux qui l'entourait, elle était brune, les cheveux lui allant au milieu du dos, et avait les yeux bleu clair, presque blanc. Elle avait été arrachée du bascloître de Dénérim lorsque ces prédispositions à la magie sont apparues, en l'occurrence quand elle a fait décoller un garde que s'en était pris à sa mère. Le pauvre bougre a volé sur une dizaine de mètres avant de s'écraser sur un mur, le soir même, les templiers étaient venu l'arracher à sa famille. Ces hommes en armures avaient une expression de dégoût en voyant dans quelle condition vivaient les elfes, mais n'avaient aucun sentiment de pitié ou de compassion pour ces non humains.

Le voyage avait été calme, même si les templiers n'étaient pas vraiment gentils ou agréables. Sa découverte de la tour du cercle l'avait considérablement marqué, et l'emplissant de sentiment contradictoire. D'un côté, elle se sentait chez elle parmi ceux qui étaient comme elle, dans un lieu tellement magnifique qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé y mettre les pieds même dans ces rêves les plus fous. Mais ce lieu l'oppressait , encore plus que le bascloître, et ces hommes en armure qui patrouillait partout, elle se sentait surveillée, épiée, elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, le moindre écart lui coûterait la vie. C'est ainsi qu'elle commença sa formation de mage. Elle avait débuté dans sa formation aux sortilèges que depuis 6 mois, les trente premiers mois étaient des cours, que ce soit d'éducation civique, d'histoire, scientifique et surtout religieux. L'utilisation de la magie était particulièrement dure, sans parler du fait qu'elle était la plus jeune de sa classe, tous les autres avaient entre 10 et 12 ans. Elle avait été repérée beaucoup plus tôt que les autres, et pour cause qu'elle était la plus douée. Malgré son jeune âge, elle maîtrisait mieux la magie que tous les autres enfants. Mais ce talent lui attira de graves ennuis, car durant son sommeil, un démon de l'immatériel lui susurra des paroles malignes qui altérèrent gravement son comportement. Dès ce moment-là, elle était irascible, désagréable, presque méchante. Elle se moquait de ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à bien utiliser la magie, et était violente avec les autres élèves. Elle fut de nombreuse remise à sa place par les professeurs, et même mise par deux fois à l'isolement par les templiers. Les maîtres ne savaient pas quoi faire. Le premier enchanteur Irving décida un jour de lui parler en privé pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il l'installa dans une salle de classe, où il put lui parler seul à seul, ils s'installèrent face à face, à l'une des tables. À sa grande surprise, la petite fille resta très calme, et même assez mal à l'aise.

-Dis-moi mon enfant, pourquoi es-tu aussi violente envers tes condisciples et tes professeurs, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Mana fut incapable de regarder le vieil homme en face, en se tortillant les mains, pour Irving, il était évident qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

-Je suis là pour t'aider, dit il avec beaucoup de douceur, si quelque chose ne va pas tu dois me le dire.

La petite fille se tortilla encore plus les mains, et ouvrit pour la bouche pour parler.

-Je…Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire…Je, dit elle d'une voix éteinte et tremblante.

-Ce que tu diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce, c'est promis, dit Irving d'un ton à la fois sérieux et doux.

-Même aux templiers ?

Irving ne compris pas pourquoi elle parlait des templiers, mais jura qu'il ne le dira à personne.

-Hé bien…, commença t elle, je fais de cauchemar, je vois une personne pendant mon sommeil.

Irving ouvrit grand les yeux, et commença à comprendre pourquoi elle était hésitante.

-Elle me parle…me dit d'agir ainsi, que je dois écraser ceux qui sont faibles…parce que je suis forte… mais même si je n'en ai pas envie, je le fais quand même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

-À quoi ressemble cette personne ? demanda Irving, le visage sévère.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…il est toujours dans l'ombre, je ne vois que sa silhouette, sa voix résonne dans ma tête…Impossible d'y mettre fin…Je ne sais pas quoi faire…, balbutia t elle en commençant à sangloter.

Irving était ébahis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Mana était en train de se faire corrompre par un démon, et celui-ci semblait prendre son temps pour s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit. C'est dangereux, si les templiers venaient à l'apprendre, le chevalier capitaine Greagor n'aurait aucun scrupule à la faire exécuter ou pire, faire d'elle une apaisé. Mais il ne pouvait laisser cet enfant se laisser dévorer par un démon.

-Merci pour ta confiance, je jure de n'en parler à personne, mais dorénavant, avant d'aller te coucher tu viendras me voir, j'ai quelque chose à te donner pour t'aider à arrêter ces cauchemars.

La petite fille eut se calma, sécha ses larmes, et retrouva le sourire en remerciant le premier enchanteur. Le soir même, le vieux mage lui donna un pendentif, et lui demanda de le mettre autour du cou avant de s'en dormir. Depuis ce jour, Mana à retrouver son sourire et sa joie de vivre, et avait vite fait de se faire pardonner auprès des autres élèves et des professeurs, en promettant que cela n'arrivait plus.

xxxIIIxxx

Quatre autres années s'écoulèrent, âgé de maintenant 12 ans, elle était toujours en tête de sa promotion, mais elle n'hésitait jamais à aider ceux qui avaient du mal, les faisant réviser ou les entraîner à lancer des sorts en situation réels.

Tous l'appréciaient en particulier Jowan, un jeune garçon de 15 ans, assez réservé, et hélas peu doué dans les arts magiques. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de l'aider à s'en sortir, ne lui laissant aucun de moment de répit durant leur temps libre. Grâce aux efforts accomplit, Jowan réussi à se maintenir à niveau. Les deux adolescents étaient inséparables, et avaient l'habitude de faire les quatre cents coups ensembles. Par exemple, pour aider Jowan à maîtriser les sort de foudre, elle lui montra comment poser des pièges électriques sur les poignets des portes. Le sort n'envoyait qu'une faible impulsion électrique, mais elle demandait une grande maîtrise de l'énergie magique. Mana en avait parfaitement la maîtrise, au moins autant que ses professeurs. Jowan lui dit un jour que le fait qu'elle avait été nommée Mana à sa naissance n'était peut-être pas un hasard.

Mais un jour où elle sortait du dernier cours de la journée et s'empressait de rejoindre, elle le trouva planqué, en train de lire un livre, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et une fois à côté de lui demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu lis ? en lisant par dessus son épaule.

Jowan sursauta et referma prestement le livre, mais la jeune fille avait eu le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, et cela lui donna des frissons.

-Tu…Tu étudies la magie du Sang ! s'exclama t elle.

-Moins fort s'il te plait, dit Jowan d'un ton suppliant en regardant nerveusement autours de lui.

-Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si on le découvre ?

-Je connais les risques, mais la Confrontation approche, et j'ai besoin de puissance pour m'en sortir.

Mana le regarda intensément, et il ne put soutenir son regard et préféra regarder le mur.

-Je ne dirais rien, mais en échange, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

-Heu…Soit, que veux-tu ?

-Pourrais-tu m'aider à obtenir des écrits sur la Démonologie ?

xxxIIIxxx

Ça y est, c'était le jour J, après un peu plus de 12 années d'études. Elle fut conduite à la plus haute salle de la tour, là où se trouvait la chambre de confrontation. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de Confrontation, elle vit qu'une vingtaine de templiers surveillaient la salle. Irving était également présent, il avait le visage triste et inquiet. Greagor montra à Mana le piédestal où ce trouvait du Lyrium pur. Le premier enchanteur pris à part son élève quelques instant afin de lui parler.

-Fais très attention à toi dans l'Immatériel, le pendentif que tu portes ne pourras pas te protégé des possessions si tu rentres consciente, dit il dans un murmure.

-Irving, laissez là, elle doit accomplir ce rituel seule.

Mana se sépara à regret du vieil homme, et alla au centre de la salle. Au moment où elle toucha le lyrium, elle perdit conscience.

xxxIIIxxx

Mana ouvrit doucement les yeux, et constata qu'elle n'était plus dans la salle de Confrontation, elle était sur un sol sec, avec une herbe jaune maladif. Le ciel était gris marron, et des îles flottaient dans les airs. Ce n'était pas sa première visite de l'Immatériel, loin de là. Chacune de ses visites durant ses rêves était gravée dans sa mémoire. Après s'être relevé, elle commença à explorer l'endroit où elle était arrivé. Elle savait qu'un démon avait été convoqué pour son épreuve, il s'agissait de le trouver. Elle avait à peine commencer à marcher qu'un couinement lui fit baisser les yeux, à ses pieds se trouvait une souris, cette dernière recula un peu, brilla et se transforma en homme. Ce dernier était assez grand, il faisait deux tête de plus qu'elle, il avait les cheveux châtain, et portait un robe de mage.

-Salut, tu es là pour faire ta confrontation, demanda t il d'une voix assez aigu pour un homme.

-En effet, qui es tu ? demanda Mana d'une voix neutre avec néanmoins une note de curiosité.

-Moi ? Tu peux m'appeler…hé bien Souris.

-Souris ?

-Oui, je suis ici depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelle plus de mon vrai nom, alors j'ai pris ce nom là.

-Je vois.

-Et je suis un apprenti mage…Enfin je l'était, tout comme toi, j'ai du passé la confrontation, mais j'ai hélas pris trop de temps, et les templiers ont du détruire mon corps. C'est comme ça qu'il procède, dit il d'un ton triste.

-Quoi ! Même si on ne se fait pas posséder.

-Oui, dit il en hochant la tête, ils n'aiment guère prendre des risques.

Mana se refrogna un court instants, cette information l'avait rendu nerveuse.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu va y arriver, je suis même prêt à t'aider.

-Pourquoi m'aiderais tu ?

-Parce que le démon du coin me harcèle depuis longtemps, combien ? je ne saurais dire, mais ça mort me serait très profitable, et à deux on a plus de chance d'y arrive non ?

-…D'accord, finit elle par répondre après un temps de réflexion, ton aide ne sera pas de trop. Et qu'as tu l'intention de me demander en échange.

-J'aimerais retourner dans le monde réel…

-…Très bien, je ferai de mon mieux.

-Super, allons y alors.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche et l'élimination d'une dizaine de feu follet, ils arrivèrent face à une espèce d'arène entouré de flamme. Souris se re métamorphosa en homme.

-Nous y voici.

-Attend, c'est quoi ce truc là bas ? demanda Mana en pointant du doigt un silhouette lumineuse au loin.

-Ah ça ? C'est un Esprit, et bien qu'ils ne sont pas sensé être méchant, celui là n'est pas commode.

-C'est pas tous les jour que j'ai la chance d'en voir un, _bien que je viens dans l'immatériel chaque nuit,_ c'est l'occasion, dit elle en s'élançant gaiement vers l'esprit.

-Attend moi ! cria derrière Souris.

xxxIIIxxx

Mana eu un petit mouvement de recule en voyant l'esprit de plus près, car ce dernier avait l'apparence d'un templier. Mana ne l'ai appréciait guère, et avoir l'impression qu'ils sont capable de surveiller les mages même dans l'immatériel est très dérangeant. Mais elle alla quand même à sa rencontre.

-Salutation mortelle, dit l'esprit d'une voix d'outre monde.

-Heu…Bonjour, dit sobrement Mana accompagné d'un geste respectueux de la tête.

-Que viens tu faire céans mortelle ?

-Je suis venu affronter le démon qui rôde dans le coin, et vous qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Valeur, l'esprit de l'honneur et du combat.

-Et vous êtes également forgerons à vos heures perdu, demanda t elle d'un ton taquin en regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'esprit.

-Je crée également des armes, tout guerrier qui a une quelconque valeur doit avoir des armes digne de lui.

-Vous n'auriez pas une épée en trop par hasard, demanda t elle un sourire.

-Je ne donne pas mes épées à n'importe qui, si vous voulez une arme, il devrez me prouver votre valeur.

-Et comment ?

-Affronter moi, si vous me battez, je vous la donnerais.

-Et si je perds ?

-Vous mourrez.

-Ça à le mérite d'être clair, très bien, j'accepte.

-Dans ce cas en garde.

Le combat débuta, l'esprit dégaina une énorme épée et se précipita sur elle avec la volonté manifeste de lui mettre les tripes à l'air. Mana s'était spécialisé dans les sort élémentaires, elle lui gela les pieds, afin de l'immobiliser. Hélas, la glace ne tint pas la pression exercer par l'esprit et céda rapidement. Valeur tenta de la décapiter, mais Mana se baissa à temps, elle roula sur le côté, esquivant ainsi un coup d'épée qui l'aurait coupé en deux, mais dans le sens de la longueur cette fois. Elle concentra un sort de foudre, et le lança sur l'esprit qui tomba à genou sous la violence de la décharge. Mana en profita pour mettre une plus grand distance entre eux deux, mais Valeur récupéra plus vite qu'elle ne le cru et fonça sur elle. Elle concentra tous le mana qu'il lui restait, et balança une puissante boule de feu à bout portant. L'explosion fut très violente, la touchant également, elle fut projetée à une demi douzaine de mètres. Elle réussi à se relever, et constata que Valeur était toujours debout, elle se dit qu'elle allais perdre quand il rangeant son arme.

-Reste on s'en là. Vous m'avez prouvé votre valeur, vous êtes digne de prendre une de mes armes, dit il en lui tendant un bâton de mage, mais Mana refusa en hochant négativement de la tête.

-Non, c'est une épée que je veux.

-Comment ? Mais vous êtes une utilisatrice de Magie, vous n'êtes pas faite pour le combat à l'épée, protesta Valeur.

-Nous vous en faite pas, je me suis entraîné aux combat à l'épée, donnez en moi une très équilibré si possible.

L'esprit lui tendit alors une épée longue parfaitement équilibrée, la lame était mince et effilé, ainsi que légèrement courbé.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est parfait.

-Tant mieux, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre duel contre le démon.

xxxIIIxxx

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, un détail lui vint à l'esprit.

-Au fait Souris, tu sais toujours utilisé la magie ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Et tu as d'autres transformation que la souris ?

-Non.

-…Alors comment compte tu m'aider à combattre le démon ?

-…Et si je te soutenais moralement ?

-…En gros tu sers à rien, dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pas du tout, je crois savoir comment régler ce problème, dit il en mettant deux doigts sur son menton, l'air de réfléchir.

-Et comment ?

-Il y a un autre démon plus loin, il n'est pas aussi dangereux que celui que tu dois affronter, mais il pourrais m'apprendre d'autre forme.

-Et pourquoi n'es tu jamais allé le voir ?

-Ben, je suis plutôt vulnérable, mais avec toi je me sens mieux.

Mana garda le silence, et se laissa conduire. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un petite plaine, où dormait un ours, mais ce dernier avait un apparence repoussante. Sa fourrure et sa peau avaient en grande partie disparu, laissant place aux muscles à vif, il empestait à cent mètres d'une odeur de charogne et il semblait avoir de la vermine grouillante dans ce qu'il lui restait de fourrure. Mana s'approcha avec prudence, sentait que ce démon était très puissant, et le reconnu comme étant un démon de la paresse. Ce dernier sentit sa présence, et ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda de haut en bas, et se rendormit. Mana fut vexer par ce dédain, mais resta calme, et parla d'une voix forte

-C'est l'heure de se réveiller démon.

L'ours rouvrit les yeux, et la regarda de nouveau, avant de parler.

-Que veut tu mortelle ?

-Je suis venu te demander d'enseigner à Souris à devenir comme toi.

-Hou, ça c'est une grosse bête, fit remarquer bêtement Souris.

-Hm, je le pourrais effectivement, mais…c'est trop d'effort ?

-Comment ça « trop d'effort » ? Tu s'énerva Mana.

-Je m'appelle Torpeur, et comme tu l'avait deviner, je suis un démon de la paresse, alors je n'ai pas envie d'interrompre ma sieste pour ça.

-Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu resteras prostré là, dit Mana en croisant les bras.

-Dans ce cas je te dévorerais.

-Essais, si tu peux.

Tous les deux se regardèrent intensément, et Torpeur baissa les yeux le premier.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, aussi je te propose un marché, si tu répond à mon énigme, j'enseignerais à ton ami, mais si tu perd, tu t'en va, et tu me laisse tranquille.

-Marché conclu.

-Bien voici l'énigme : « J'ai des mers, mais pas d'eau, des forêts sans arbres, des villes sans habitants, et des montagnes sans terre, qui suis je ? ».

Mana dû réfléchir durant un bon quart d'heure, avant de répondre, faisant les cent pas, au grand damne du démon qui cherchait à se rendormir.

-J'ai trouvé, s'écria t elle soudainement, c'est un carte !

-Hm, tu as trouvé, je vais donc tenir ma part du marché.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Souris était capable de se transformer en ours noir.

-Voilà qui est fait, maintenant partez, dit le démon en se laissant retomber lourdement par terre, s'endormant instantanément après un tel effort.

xxxIIIxxx

Faisant face à l'arène, Mana expliqua la stratégie à Souris, à moins que ce soit Ours maintenant.

-C'est simple, tu l'occupe au corps à corps, pendant que je le bombarde de sort, dit elle sobrement.

-Et si il arrive à m'échapper et qu'il t'attaque ?

-Pourquoi ai je une épée à ton avis ?

Après être entré dans l'arène, une espèce de créature de lave et de feu apparu, et s'approcha.

_Un démon de la colère, quoi de chance, c'est le plus faible de la hiérarchie_, pensa Mana.

**-Te voici donc Mage, je vais enfin pouvoir me repaître de ton âme, et pouvoir voir le monde par tes yeux.** Dit le démon d'une voix grave et brûlante.

-J'en doute, nous sommes à deux contre un, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

**-Hahahahaha ! Vraiment ? Tu ne lui a donc pas parlé de notre accord Souris ? **demanda le démon en se tournant vers la souris qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

-Hé non, cette accord est fini maintenant, FI-NI ! dit il d'une voix amusé.

**-Je vois, je me délecterais donc de ton âme en plus de celle ci, qui me semble plus appétissante que toute celle que j'ai mangé depuis ma naissance.**

Après ces mots joyeux, le démon se précipita sur Mana, celle ci savait que les Démon de la Colère était vulnérable aux sort de glace. Elle utilisa « l'étreinte de l'Hiver » pour geler le démon. Ce dernier résista mais cria de douleur, ce qui laissa le temps à Souris de le charger sous sa forme d'ours et de lui donner un coup de patte monumentale.

**-Quoi ! Mais comment… ? **Hurla de fureur le démon.

-Je me suis amélioré depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit Souris d'un ton badin.

Pendant que le démon discutait avec Souris, Mana avait charger son sort « cône de glace », qui envoya un souffle de givre qui gela complètement le démon. Une fois ce dernier transformer en statue de glace, la jeune mage dégaina son épée et brisa la statue en mille morceau.

-Paix à ton âme, dit elle simplement en éparpillant les morceau de glace.

-On a réussi, on a vaincu le démon, dit Souris d'un ton joyeux, vous n'allez pas tarder à être rappelé.

-Dis moi Souris, de quoi parlais le démon à propos d'un accord ? demanda Mana, menaçante.

-Hé bien, pour survivre, j'ai du me mettre à son service.

-Et tu as trompé les élèves qui sont venu ici avant moi, c'est ça ?

-Hé bien…Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais je savais en te voyant que tu le battrais.

-…Ça fait longtemps que je me pose cette question, mais es tu réellement un ancien mage ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as demandé de t'aider à retourner dans le monde réel en échange de ton aide, mais personne ne formulerais une telle demande, ton corps est mort depuis longtemps, tu ne pourrais y retourner, c'est pourquoi je pense que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends.

Souris resta impassible devant ces paroles, puis eu soudain un rire sardonique.

-Je vois que je suis démasqué, j'espérait prendre possession de ton corps sans que tu t'en aperçoivent, mais c'est raté apparemment.

Souris claqua du doigt, et changea d'apparence. Il devint un jeune homme, il devait mesuré un mètre 90, il était assez élancé, les cheveux long noir et soyeux, la peau d'albâtre, et avait des yeux rougeoyant, avec la pupille fendu verticalement. Il dégageait un senti de puissance qui écrasait Mana, elle chancela mais réussi à rester debout. Elle reconnaissait celui qui lui faisait fasse, c'était le démon qui la tourmentait depuis son arrivé à la tour des mage, mais depuis qu'elle avait étudier la démonologie, elle savait quelle démon lui faisait fasse, et cela l'effraya encore plus. Cette créature était un démon de l'Orgueil.

-Impressionnant, tu as réussi à rester debout en étant aussi près de moi, mais d'un certain côté, cela ne m'étonne guère, quand on sait quel genre de mage tu es ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Toute les fois où tu t'es promené parfaitement consciente dans l'Immatériel pendant ton sommeil, en gardant en mémoire chacun de tes voyages, cela ne te dit rien, un type bien particulier de mage, très convoité par les démons.

Mana réfléchit, cherchant à se rappelé les différents types de mage, et celui qui avait un lien particulier avec l'Immatériel lui revint. Il s'agissait du rêveur, un mage capable de modifier le monde physique depuis l'Immatériel. Ils sont parmi les mages les plus craints, après les mages du sang, à la différence que les rêveurs ne sont pas considéré comme des maléficiens.

-Tu es un rêveur, enfin plutôt une rêveuse dans ton cas, dit il avec un sourire qui ne rassurais pas du tout Mana, et maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper.

A suivre.


	2. Pacte et Fuite

Après avoir lu certain commentaires, j'ai modifié ce chapitre pour le rendre meilleurs, et j'ai même ajouté un petit combat, ne me remercier pas c'est normal :-) et merci à ceux qui ont daigné me laissé un petit message.

-I will be back (dialogue oral)

_I will be back (pensée ou dialogue mental)_

**I will be back (voix mental de démon)**

J'ai mis cette phrase culte parce que je l'adore (que ceux qui ne connaisse pas se pendent… ou aille d'urgence s'acheter Terminator XD).

Chapitre II Pacte et Fuite

« Maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper. »

À peine le démon avait prononcé ces mots, que Mana lui avait envoyé un sort de plein fouet. Elle avait bien entamé sa réservé d'énergie contre de démon de la colère, et elle allait devoir affronter un démon autrement plus puissant. Le carreau mystique qu'elle lui avait lancé fut renvoyé par le démon d'un geste négligent de la main. Paniqué, Mana enchaîna les sorts dans l'espoir de le blesser, mais il semblait même pas inquiété. Voir sa proie se débattre semblait l'amuser, il ne cherchait même pas à contre attaquer, il se contentait de regarder la jeune elfe s'épuisé d'elle même. Ce qui arriva rapidement, Mana devint incapable d'envoyer le moindre sort, son mana étant au plus bas. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rester debout, et tomber à genou, le démon s'approcha doucement d'elle.

**Hé bien, est ce donc tout ce dont tu es capable ?** demanda t il d'un ton faussement déçu.

Mana le regarda d'un regard noir de colère, et le démon gloussa en la voyant réagir ainsi.

**Désolé si je t'ai vexé, j'avais oublié que tu venais tout juste d'affronter un démon de la colère, mais même si tu avais en forme optimal, tu n'aurais eu…**

-ASSEZ ! cria Mana énervé, si tu veux dévorer mon âme, va y, mais tais toi !

Le démon fut surpris par cette réaction, mais cela le fit rire à nouveau. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Durant des millénaires d'existence, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle, d'ordinaire, les mortels sont mort de trouille et demande pitié, alors qu'elle semble accepter ce qui lui arrive. Le démon prit le menton de la jeune elfe, et lui releva la tête, afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

**Il est vrai que dévorer ton âme est très tentant, d'autant plus que cela me permettrais de voir le monde réel…Mais non, je ne vais pas faire ça.**

Dire que Mana eue la surprise de sa vie serait un euphémisme, elle ne s'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

**Si tu voyais ta tête**, dit le démon amusé.

Il l'allongea brusquement sur le sol et posa l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune mage.

**Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de te laisser partir indemne**, dit il en ayant un sourire sadique et pervers aux lèvres.

Mana eue un frisson, savoir qu'elle risquait de se faire violer par ce démon l'effrayait presque davantage que de voir son âme dévorée. Mais si ça lui permettait de s'en sortir en vie…

-Que voulez vous de moi ? demanda t elle d'une voix aussi assurée que possible.

Le démon haussa des sourcils en entendant cette question, et le fit ricaner ensuite.

**Je te propose un pacte**, dit il d'une voix très sérieuse, **tu m'offres ton corps, ton âme ainsi que ta vertu, et en contrepartie, je t'offre ma puissance, ainsi que ma longévité.**

-C'est à dire ?

**Que tu m'autorise à investir ton corps. Tu y garderas le contrôle, moi je me contenterais d'observer, et de temps en temps, je prendrais le commande, quand à ton âme, et bien, je me sens parfois très seul, et j'apprécierais d'avoir un peu de compagnie, ce qui revient à la troisième chose que tu me donnes,** dit il en lui caressant doucement les seins.

-Si j'accepte, je me transformerais en abomination, et les templiers qui me surveille me tueront sans hésitation, répliqua Mana.

**Les templiers ne reconnaissent une abomination que sur son apparence physique, notre pacte ne modifiera quasiment pas ton enveloppe charnelle. Les transformations en abominations sont provoqués par la possession trop abrupt du corps du mage par le démon. Mais je suis patient, je vais m'insinuer lentement mais sûrement, de cette manière, personne n'en saura jamais rien.**

-Et si je refuse ? demanda t elle anxieuse.

**Je te dévore sur le champs, après t'avoir prise dans tous les sens,** dit il en se léchant les lèvres.

-…Très bien…J'a…J'accepte…balbutia Mana dans un murmure.

**Bien dans ce cas, le pacte est signé, ton corps, du moindre de ses cheveux, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang m'appartienne, et tu pourras disposer de ma force. Nous voici désormais partenaire…ou même plus**, susurra t il rapprochant ses lèvres de celle de Mana mais cette dernière détourna la tête.

-Pourquoi moi ? Un démon du désir pourrait vous donner bien meilleur satisfaction non ?

**Tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? Mais aucun d'entre eux ne m'a satisfait, mais je sens que toi, tu le pourras, je l'ai senti dès ta naissance.**

-Comment ça ?

**Plus tard peut être**, dit le Démon en la relevant, **je crois qu'il est tant pour toi de retourner dans le monde réel. À plus tard.**

Flash blanc

xxxIIIxxx

Il faisait bon, chaud. Elle était allongée sur quelque chose d'agréable, quand on l'appela.

-Mana ! Ouvres les yeux, allez !

Ce qu'elle fit, et vit Jowan, mort d'inquiétude, mais qui se détendit en la voyant se réveiller. Jowan, l'un des ses meilleurs amis…en fait non, c'est son seul ami, il était arrivé un peu avant elle au cercle des mages, et avait été le seul à être aller la voir le soir de son arrivé. Les années suivantes, elle passait tout son temps dans l'étude, et ne s'était lié à personne d'autre que lui. Il était plus grand qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas dure vu qu'elle était elfe et lui humain, il était brun, les cheveux court, avec quelques mèches lui tombant sur le front. Il était étrange de toujours les voir fourrer ensemble, car ils étaient diamétralement opposé, elle était joyeuse et bon vivant, lui était plutôt réservé, elle était doué et puissante alors que lui était plutôt en dessous de le moyenne, malgré tous ses effort. En regardant autours d'elle, elle constata qu'elle était sur son lit, aux dortoirs des apprenties, des salles gigantesques composées pour 80% de lits superposés.

-Enfin, j'était mort d'inquiétude, ils t'ont ramené ce matin, mais j'était loin d'imaginé que ça durerais toute la nuit.

-Je vais bien Jowan, c'est juste que c'était…éprouvant, dit elle dans un souffle.

**Et encore, je ne t'ai pas montré certains de mes talents**, dit une voix amusée, qui fit sursauté Mana, qui regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, ce qui alarma Jowan.

-Tu te sens bien, que cherche tu donc ? demanda t il d'une voix rassurante en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

-Je…Excuse moi, je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs, après ce que j'ai dû subir.

-Je sais que tu es tenu au secret mais…Pourrais tu me donner un simple indice sur la Confrontation, un seul, et je te laisse tranquille, implora le jeune mage d'une voix implorante.

**Implorer une femme, cet homme n'a t il donc aucune fierté ?**

_Qui parles à la fin ?_ pensa Mana en s'énervant.

**Doucement ma jolie, ce n'est que moi.**

_Le démon, ce n'était donc pas un rêve…_

**Ben en fait si, puisque ça c'est passé dans l'Immatériel.**

_Je vois que monsieur fait de l'humour, et sinon, pourrais je connaître ton nom ?_

**Ah, les noms, douce trivialité, appel moi Pride, ça suffira pour le moment.**

_Pride ? C'est ton vrai nom ?_

**Non.**

-Hou ouh, tu m'entends, demandais Jowan en passant sa main de gauche à droite devant les yeux de l'elfe, qui revint à la réalité.

-Ah heu…désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

-Je vois…Si tu ne veux pas me le dire…

-Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu devras aller dans l'immatériel, et que si tu échoue à l'épreuve, c'est la mort assuré.

-D'accord, merci, dit il avec un sourire de reconnaissance, puis il se refrogna, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'a attendre qu'ils daignent à me convoquer pour ma Confrontation.

-Ne t'inquiète, ça ne devrais plus tarder.

-Peut être, mais je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, et c'est toi qui part la première. Maintenant, je vais moisir ici avec les autres apprentis en attendant mon tour.

-Même si je déménage dans le quartier des mages, on pourra toujours se voir, et puis tu ne devrais pas tarder à devenir mon confrère, dit elle en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Si tu le dis, enfin bref, Irving souhaite te voir, il m'a demandé de te prévenir dès ton réveil, il t'attend dans ton bureau.

-Compris merci, dit elle en souriant.

Elle sorti rapidement des dortoirs et parti en direction du premier étage. Elle traversa tous le rez de chaussé, composé en grande partie de bibliothèque, de cours pratique, et de la théorie de temps à autres. En y arrivant, elle vit un étudiant prendre feu après un sort de feu mal utilisé, son professeur poussa un long soupir avant d'éteindre le feu d'un sort. Plus loin, elle vit une enchanteresse éduquer les enfants sur les dangers de la magie, Mana s'arrêta un instant pour les observer, les enfants devaient tous justes arrivé, car ils semblaient toujours ébahis par ce qui les entourait, et sursautaient aux bruits bizarres, bruits qui sont monnaie courante dans un lieu de magie.

-La magie doit servir l'homme, et non l'asservir ! répéta l'un des garçons du groupe.

-Très bien, répondit l'enchanteresse en ayant un sourire calme, et que signifie cette phrase ?

-Que la magie, c'est pas pour les filles ! répondit un autre garçon, avec une pointe de machisme.

-Hé ! s'écria une des filles.

Mana pouffa de rire en voyant l'air outrée de l'enchanteresse, ce garçon ne devait pas être fin pour dire ça alors que son professeur est une femme.

Le cours pratique suivant fut encore plus dangereux que le premier, car le professeur lança une boule de feu sur l'étudiant pour tester son bouclier magique, bouclier qui tint heureusement, mais le professeur n'avait pas l'air ravie.

-Lamentable, s'exclama t il, si j'y avait mis toute ma puissance, tu aurais été désintégré, tu dois rester calme, la peur est ton ennemi, si tu te montre aussi peu sûr de toi face à un ennemi, c'est la mort assuré, recommence.

Mana préféra s'éloigné avant que d'autre boules de feu ne volent, et atteignit l'escalier, elle se demandait toujours comment la bibliothèque avait tenu avec toutes ses boules de feu que fusent dans tous les sens durant les cours, encore un mystère aussi insondable que celui des rayures des zèbres. Une fois au premier étage, elle traversa la réserve, qui se trouve en plein centre de la tour, ce sont les apaisés qui s'en occupe, des anciens mages qui ont perdu leur pourvoir magique, ainsi que leurs personnalités, pour atteindre la bureau d'Irving rapidement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, elle entendis que c'était plutôt animé derrière, elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour écouter.

-Ça suffit comme ça, nous avons déjà fournit de nombreux mages, dont Wynne et Uldred, nous avons suffisamment participer à l'effort de guerre ! s'énerva Greagor, le chevalier capitaine des Templier.

-Nous ? Depuis quand lié vous le sort des mages à ceux des templiers Greagor ? Demanda Irving. A moins que vous ne craigniez de voir davantage de mage s'affranchir de la Chantrie, et pouvoir utiliser librement les dons que le Créateur leur a donné.

Irving était un vieil homme qui avait dépassé les soixantes aux yeux fatigué, il avait un longue barbe grise, de même couleur que ses cheveux, il avait la voix grave, et parlait très lentement, comme s'il tournait sept fois sa langue avant de dire chaque mot. Greagor était quand à lui un templier, un homme assez âgé, au moins fin trentaine, une barbe taillé, il était solidement bâtit, engoncé dans son armure de plate, mais contrairement aux armures lourde traditionnel, les armures des templiers avaient un bas fait de tissu pourpre ressemblant à une robe

-Comment osez vous…

-Du calme messiers, Irving, il semblerais que quelqu'un derrière la porte souhaite vous parler.

Mana sursauta, s'étant faite repéré, elle ouvrit la porte complètement et entra dans le bureau. Apparemment, la personne qui l'avait remarqué était un homme en armure, les cheveux long noir attaché, avec une barbe noir, il semblait assez âgé, mais il dégageait un certain charisme.

-Ah c'est toi ma petite Mana, approche donc, dit Irving d'un ton doux. Duncan s'approcha et lui demanda : C'est elle ?

-Oui.

-Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta Confrontation d'hier soir, ça été l'épreuve la plus rapide que j'ai vue de mon existence, dit Irving d'un ton admiratif.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Je te présente Duncan, Garde Commandant de la Garde des Ombres de Férelden.

-Enchanté Duncan…Mais pourquoi un Garde viendrais t il ici ? demanda t elle.

-Le pire est arrivé, l'Enclin est arrivé, et une horde d'engeance est en train de se réunir dans les terres sauvages de Korcari. La Garde des ombres à été appelé à Ostagar par le roi afin de les repousser et combattre l'Archidémon. Je suis venu ici pour quérir l'aide des mages pour cette bataille.

-Duncan, vous effrayez cette enfant avec vos histoires d'engeances et d'enclin, c'est aujourd'hui un jour de fête pour elle.

-Nous vivons des heures sombres, nous ne devons pas l'oublier.

-Nous devons pas l'oublier certes, mais c'est justement dans ses moments là qu'il faut saisir tous les instants de bonheur que la vie nous donne.

-Très bien, dit simplement Duncan.

Irving se dirigea vers son bureau, et prit une longue robe rouge, ainsi qu'un bâton magique.

-Permet moi maintenant de te donné cette robe de mage, ton bâton, ainsi que cette bague frappé de l'emblème du cercle, ton phylactère à été déplacé à Dénérim. Tu es des nôtres désormais.

-Merci infiniment Premier enchanteur, dit Mana en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Avant de partir, pourrais tu guider Duncan jusqu'à la chambre réservé aux invités je te prie.

-Avec plaisir.

-Bien dans cas je vous suis, au revoir Irving, dit Duncan en serrant la main de l'enchanteur.

Mana guida Duncan jusqu'à sa chambre, durant le chemin, elle lui posa quelques questions.

-Dites moi Duncan, je croyais que l'engeance avait été détruite durant le dernière Enclin, comment peut elle être encore là ?

-Il est impossible de l'éradiquer complètement, elle finit toujours par réapparaître, notre mission est de la repousser afin de l'empêcher de détruire tous ce qu'elle approche.

-Je vois, c'est donc sans fin, dit piteusement Mana.

-Hélas, notre seul espoir est qu'un jour, le Créateur daigne nous en libérer.

Une fois arrivé, elle s'inclina et pris congé. Mais à peine était elle sorti que Jowan l'aborda dans le couloir, l'air inquiet.

-Tu es là, je te cherchais, murmura t il.

-Qu il ? Pourquoi chuchote tu ? On dirais un conspirateur, dit elle en riant moqueuse.

-Chut, il faut que je te parles, c'est important.

Il eu un blanc, où Mana ne su plus s'il plaisantait ou non, mais face à l'air inquiet de son ami, elle se calma.

-Tu m'inquiètes Jowan, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t elle mortellement sérieuse.

-Suis moi, je ne peut pas le dire au milieu du couloir.

Jowan la guida jusqu'à la chapelle de la Chantrie, endroit qu'elle déteste du fait qu'elle soit un nid à templiers. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin isolé où les attendais une initiée, cette dernière vint à la rencontre du jeune mage, et l'embrassa. Ce dernier était un peu gêné par la présence de Mana, qui en profita pour en rajouter une couche.

-Je peux vous laissez si je dérange, dit elle d'une voix espiègle.

-Non reste ! dit rapidement Jowan.

-Je tient à te prévenir, je ne tient pas à me retrouver entre vous deux, dit elle en plaisantant.

-Arrête de te moquer, bref, je te présente Lily, je te parles d'elle depuis quelques mois déjà. Lily, voici Mana Kyromis, mon amie de toujours.

-Enchanté de te connaître Mana, dit Lily avec un sourire sincère.

-Je suis surprise Jowan, je pensais que ce serais une mage, avoir une aventure avec une initié est assez dangereux.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, il devint silencieux et commença à faire des allées et venu rapides avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu te rappelles de ce dont on a parlé ce matin, sur le fait qu'il ne m'avais toujours pas convoqué pour ma confrontation, Mana hocha positivement la tête, je sais pourquoi maintenant…Ils vont faire de moi un apaisé, dit il d'une voix triste et tremblante.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda Mana estomaqué.

-J'en suis certaine, j'ai vu le document autorisant l'apaisement de Jowan, signé de la main du premier enchanteur en personne, dit Lily d'un ton catégorique.

-Ils vont détruire tous ce que je suis, mes sentiments, mon caractère, mon amour pour Lily, tout va disparaître…Tu te rappelle d'Owen, l'intendant de la réserve, tu as déjà regardé ses yeux ? Ils sont si froids…Non, ils sont vides, dénué d'une quelconque lueur de vie, il ressemble plus à un mort vivant qu'autre chose.

-Je…Je ne sais que dire…souffla Mana, sous le choc.

-Nous avons un plan pour empêcher ça, mais vous devez nous promettre de n'en parler à personne, dit Lily d'un ton à la fois sérieux et implorant.

-Très bien je promet de ne rien dire.

**Tu devrais laisser ces insectes, on ne cherches pas les ennuis****,** conseilla le démon.

-Nous avons décidé de fuir, mais pour cela, il faut que je détruise mon phylactère, et il se trouve dans le sous sol, derrière une porte lourdement blindé.

-Et comment y accéder ?

-Un sceptre de feu devrait pouvoir détruire la serrure, mais ils ne confieraient jamais un tel objet au simple apprenti que je suis, mais toi, tu es désormais un mage à part entière, tu devrais pouvoir en obtenir un à la réserve, expliqua Jowan.

-Hm, très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Mieux vaut que tu y ailles seul, tu attira moins l'attention qu'avec un trio aussi disparate que le nôtre, conseilla le jeune mage.

**Hé puis quoi encore, comme si on allais faire leur course comme des chiens !** s'insurgea Pride.

_Du calme, il n'a pas tort, y aller ensemble ne nous attira que des ennuis._

**Aider ces deux mortels va t'attirer des ennuis,** constata t il.

_Il y a des chances, mais je dois les aider._

Pride se tu, et Mana se dit qu'il avait décidé de ne plus intervenir. Il quitta le groupe, et ce dirigea vers la réserve. Elle se dirigea vers Owen, qui en est le responsable.

-Bien le bonjour, en quoi puis je vous aidez ? demanda t il d'un ton monocorde.

_C'est vrai, ces yeux sont vides, c'est effrayant, _pensa t elle.

-J'aurais besoin d'un sceptre de feu, pourriez vous m'en fournir un ? demanda t elle poliment.

-Bien sûr, dit il en partant en direction de la réserve, Mana était contente que ce soit allé aussi bien, mais elle déchanta très rapidement lorsqu'elle le vit revenir avec une feuille de papier.

-Voici le formulaire, vous devez le faire signer par un enchanteur de rang pour pouvoir obtenir le sceptre.

Mana bloqua un instant, puis revint à la réalité.

-Comment ? Je ne peux pas l'avoir comme ça ?

-Non, vous devez obtenir l'autorisation d'un enchanteur de rang pour cela.

Mana partie en grommelant, frustré de devoir encore allé voir des professeurs pour obtenir quelque chose alors qu'elle était mage.

**Ah je crois que c'est à moi d'entrer en action****, **dit Pride d'un ton amusé.

_Comment ça ?_ demanda Mana surprise.

**Je vais te montrer un avant goût de ce dont je suis capable.**

_Je le sens mal…Essais si tu veux, mais pas de mort compris ?_

**Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, maintenant je vais prendre le contrôle de ce corps.**

_Quoi ! mais tu as dit que c'est moi qui en garderais le contrôle, _protesta la magicienne.

**Pour utiliser mes pouvoirs, j'ai besoin d'avoir le contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le rendrais.**

_Pff, très bien, va y._

Pride prit alors le contrôle du corps depuis l'Immatériel, il prit le temps de toucher son nouveau corps, découvrant la réalité, mais quand il toucha la poitrine, Mana se rebiffa.

_Pas ma poitrine, pervers !_

**Dois je te rappeler que ton corps m'appartient ?** demanda le démon d'un ton lourd.

_Non, répondit piteusement la jeune fille, mais s'il te plait évite de faire ça, tu risque de me faire passer pour une perverse._

**Mais n'est ce pas ce que tu es ? J'ai eu accès à tes souvenirs en prenant possession de ton corps, et tu sembles assez attiré par la chair, petite cochonne.**

Mana garda le silence, certes, il lui arrivait de se masturber, et elle faisait souvent des rêves érotique, mais bon, c'est naturelle non ? Son silence fit rire Pride. Ce dernier retourna vers Owen, qui imperturbable, lui répéta de faire signer le formulaire.

-Tu va me donner ce sceptre sans poser de question, demanda Pride, en plaçant sa paume ouverte devant le visage d'Owen, ce dernier chancela doucement, puis retourna vers la réserve. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint, avec le sceptre de feu dans les bras.

-Voici, dit il simplement en tendant l'objet à Pride.

-Merci.

Une fois éloigner, Pride rendit le contrôle de son corps à Mana, qui fut heureuse de constater que sa possession n'avait rien changé. Par acquis de conscience, elle sortit son petit miroir qu'elle avait toujours, on peut être mage et coquette, et observa son visage, et faillit laisser tomber son miroir.

_Mes yeux ! Que leur sont ils arrivés ? _se demanda t elle, terriblement angoissé.

Ses yeux, qui étaient jadis vert comme le feuillage d'un arbre en pleine été, étaient maintenant rouge comme le sang, ses pupilles étaient fendu verticalement avec des tâches dorée autours . Les mêmes yeux que Pride lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré dans l'immatériel.

**J'avais espéré que tes yeux ne serait pas altéré, c'est raté apparemment.**

_Tu dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas me promener avec des yeux comme ça, ou je serais exécutée sur le champs par les templiers, _pensa Mana, voix envahis par la peur.

**Ça va, pas la peine de paniqué, je vais arranger ça.**

Quelques instants plus tard, Pride se manifesta.

**Voilà, maintenant, tes yeux ne paraîtront plus bizarres.**

_Tu plaisantes ! Ils sont exactement pareils ! _s'écria t elle mentalement après avoir regardé de nouveau dans son miroir.

**Fais moi un peu confiance.**

_Désolé, j'ai juste du mal à accorder ma confiance à un démon, je vais améliorer ça_, dit elle d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie.

**Très amusant, moque toi tant que tu veux petite elfe, mais tu constateras rapidement que personne ne se rendras compte de quoique se soit****, **fit Pride d'un ton glacial qui dissuada Mana de continuer de se moquer.

Elle retourna vers la chapelle où l'attendais les deux tourtereaux qui se faisait un sang d'encre, elle trouvailles d'ailleurs stupide de se mettre dans la chantrie pour parler d'un sujet aussi sensible.

-C'est bon, je l'ai, dit la jeune elfe d'un ton enjoué qui rassura instantanément ses deux étranges complices.

-Parfait, hâtons nous à rejoindre la salle des phylactères, dit Jowan d'un ton pressé.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction des sous sols, on accédait à ses derniers via un escalier situé entre la bibliothèque du rez de chaussé et le dortoir des apprentie. Une fois arrivé, ils se heurtèrent à la première porte que en gardait l'accès.

-Plutôt impressionnant comme porte, remarqua Mana d'un ton léger.

-Comment l'ouvres t'on ? demanda le mage en se tournant vers Lily.

-Cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'a un mage accompagné d'un templier, ce dernier donne le mot de passe qui amorce les défenses, et le mage utilise sa magie pour les désactiver. D'abord le mot de passe.

Une fois le mot de passe énoncé, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

-Voilà, maintenant utilisé votre magie pour désactivé les défenses, n'importe quel sort fera l'affaire, dit Lily en s'écartant de la porte.

-Bien compris, dit sobrement Mana en s'avançant vers la porte.

**C'est une bonne occasion de leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables****, **fit Pride d'un ton amusé.

_A quoi pense tu exactement ?_ demanda t elle, anxieuse à l'idée que son démon intérieur pourrais encore faire des siennes.

**Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais tu as un don pour les sorts de l'Esprit, tel que la télékinésie, ma présence peut le renforcer, nous n'allons pas seulement ouvre la porte, nous allons souffler le mur entier.**

…_Heu…Je tiens à ce que ce l'on ne se fasse pas remarquer,_ dit Mana avec le même ton qu'a un enfant de trois ans.

**Inutile de me prendre pour un imbécile, gronda Pride d'une voix menaçante.**

Consciente d'avoir été trop loin, Mana s'excusa rapidement.

_Désolé, je veux dire que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée de faire tout ce chambardement alors que nous sommes sensé y aller sans que personne nous remarques, _dit elle d'un ton frôlant la soumission.

**J'aime mieux ça, et pour le « chambardement » comme le nomme, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété. Ce ne sont pas les bruits bizarres qui manques aux cercles, personne ne le remarquera.**

_J'espère que tu as raison, parce sinon, cela finira mal pour nous._

-Alors ? Tu le lance ton sort ? A moins que tu ne préfère que je ne m'en charge ? demanda Jowan d'un ton trahissant son angoisse.

-Je m'en occupe.

**Concentre ton mana dans ta paume directrice, puis convertie la en énergie cinétique, un fois ça fait, fait la tourner de manière à gagner le plus de puissance possible, et lance le tout contre la porte.**

Mana suivie ses instructions, elle recula sa main gauche, comme si allait frapper du poing la porte, et concentra sa magie dans sa main, puis la convertie en magie de l'Esprit. Une fois suffisamment chargé, elle lança l'onde de choc vers la porte.

Comme prédis par Pride, le mur entier vola en éclat, la porte n'était plus qu'un tas de morceau de bois et de métal informe. Satisfaite de son petit tour, Mana se retourna vers ses deux compères, complètement ébahis, et leur dit avec un grand sourire :

-J'espère que ce sort suffira.

Puis elle les planta là, s'avança vers la prochaine porte. Jowan et Lily retrouvèrent leur esprits, et se précipita à sa suite, ils n'avaient pas l'air contents.

-Tu es folle, s'écria Jowan, tu as sûrement alerté toute la tour avec tes bêtises.

_Je peux difficilement le contredire, pensa t elle._

Une fois arrivé à la porte de la salle des phylactères, Mana utilisa le sceptre de feu, mais celui ci ne fit aucun effet à la porte. Surprise, elle réutilisa le sceptre mais avec autant d'effet que la première fois.

-Bon sang, ça ne marche pas, pourquoi, demanda Jowan, inquiet.

-Regardez ces runes sur la porte, dit Lily en se rapprochant, elles sont conçu pour annihiler la magie, on ne pourra pas ouvrir la porte avec le sceptre, dit Lily d'un ton sombre.

**Ces humains sont pitoyables, quelques runes, et les voilà désemparé, c'est désolant.**

_Plutôt que des remarques acerbes, tu n'aurais pas des solutions à proposer ?_

**Encore une fois, tes talents seuls suffisent, ces runes sont active grâce à la magie contenu dans le lyrium utilisé pour être crée exact ?**

_Oui, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir._

**Je veux dire, que sans magie, ces runes sont inefficaces, et il y a un sort qui sert à absorber la magie**.

_Les Templiers ne sont pas stupides, ils ont sûrement pensé à cette éventualité, ce sort sera sans effet, comme tous les autres._

**Si tu était seul oui, mais tu n'es l'es plus, concentre toi, tu dois ressentir le pouvoir de ses runes, même si elle inhibe la magie, elles ne peuvent empêcher leur magie de s'échapper. Tu dois trouver l'effluve et l'absorber, lentement mais sûrement. **

-Vite allons à cette autre porte, nous devrions trouver un autre moyen de rentrer.

-Inutile, je crois que je devrais réussir à ouvrir cette porte, dit doucement Mana, les yeux fermés, la main tendu vers la porte.

-Comment ? La magie est inutile contre cette porte ! dit Lily.

-Chut, j'essais de me concentrer.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle réussi à percevoir les effluves de magie des runes, et utilisa son sort d'absorption. Elle senti le mana influer vers elle, désertant peu à peu les runes. Ce fut long et pénible, mais elle parvint à absorber toutes l'énergie des runes.

-Voilà, c'est terminé, dit elle en poussant un long soupir.

-Qu'as tu fais ? demanda l'initiée perplexe.

-J'ai neutralisé les runes, cette porte est comme un autre maintenant.

Pour étayer ses propos, elle utilisa encore une fois le sceptre, et cette fois ci, la serrure fondit, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Jowan et Lily avait les yeux exorbité pour la secondes fois en moins de dix minutes.

-Vite rentrons, dit Mana en poussant la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Une gigantesque armure leur tomba dessus. Elle prit de l'élan, en levant très haut la claymore qu'il portant avec ses deux mains. Mana eu un sursaut en le voyant lui foncer dessus avec un épée qui devait faire sa taille, de quoi la fendre en deux verticalement.

**Moi personnellement, ce n'est pas comme ça que je "fends" les femmes en deux****, **fit remarqué Pride avec un rire.

Mana ne prit pas la peine de prendre en compte sa remarque salace, et se concentra sur son adversaire. Elle réussi à éviter le coup vertical en faisant un bond rapide de côté, l'épée explosa le sol, mais l'ennemi ne perdit pas de temps, et donna un coup de point à la jeune elfe qui ne s'y attendais pas. La violence du coup, ajouter au fait qu'il a été donné avec un gant d'acier, assomma à moitié Mana qui tomba au sol. L'armure retira son épée du sol, et s'apprêta à transpercer la mage au sol.

**Bouge bon sang !**

Heureusement, Jowan intervint à temps, en lançant un carreau magique qui repoussa l'armure, mais cette dernière réussi à garder l'équilibre, et avança, toujours menaçante. Mana commençait à recouvrir ses esprits lorsqu'elle vit Lily charger l'adversaire, elle donna un coup de masse à la tête, mais le casque partie…Et stupéfaction général, l'armure était vide, et la disparition du casque qui lui servait de tête ne semblait pas la déranger. Elle donna un violent coup horizontal au niveau des côtes à Lily, qui le para avec son bouclier, mais fut quand même projeter sur le mur et perdit connaissance.

-Lily ! cria Jowan d'une voix paniqué.

Mana réussi à se relever grâce au répit offert, mais l'armure se dirigea déjà vers elle.

**Bon, je crois que c'est le moment de sortir une combinaison de sort.**

_Bonne idée, _répondit mentalement la jeune elfe, voyant où il voulait en venir.

L'armure arma son coup, mais Mana le figea grâce à "L'étreinte de l'Hiver", un sort de glace, ce dernier avait transformer cette adversaire en sorbet goût acier et rouille. Pour l'achever, l'elfe chargea le même sort utilisé que pour réduire en charpie la porte et le mur de tout à l'heure, en diminuant la puissance bien sur. Un fois lancé, un pluie de glace pilé vola dans la pièce.

-Voilà, comme ça, il est pas près d'en redemander, dit elle avec un petit rire, qui lui rappela qu'elle s'était pris une sacrée mandale. Elle avait quelques rudiment des les sort de guérison, et puis se soigné la mâchoire.

A côté, Lily avait repris conscience et semblait intact, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jowan.

Maintenant que la menace est écartée, ils commencèrent à fouiller pour trouver le phylactère de Jowan.

-Le voici, dit Mana en trouvant un fiole portant le nom de Jowan.

-Tu l'as trouvé, c'est formidable ! s'écria le mage d'un ton heureux. Dire que ce minuscule flacon est tout ce qui me sépare de la liberté, si fragile… Il laissa le flacon se fracasser au sol. Je suis enfin libre.

-Vite partons d'ici, dit Lily.

-Dommage que mon phylactère ai déjà été envoyer à Dénérim, marmonna Mana.

Ils retournèrent rapidement sur leur pas, remontant l'escalier pour atteindre le rez de chaussé.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai réussi, c'était presque trop facile, dit Jowan lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier, puis il se tourna vers l'elfe, merci Mana, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour…

-Les voilà ! cria une voix, les faisant sursauter tous les trois, et à raison. Une dizaine de templiers, accompagné par le chevalier capitaine et le premier enchanteur les attendais à l'entrée du sous sol.

-Aie, je savais bien que cette histoire finirais mal, marmonna Mana en se préparant au combat.

-Chevalier capitaine ! balbutia Lily, les yeux exorbités.

Greagor s'approcha d'elle, l'examina un instant, puis parla.

-Elle est en état de choc, mais elle n'est pas sous l'empire du mage, vous aviez raison Irving, l'initié nous a trahis, l'Ordre ne laissera pas cette trahison impunis. Et celle là, dit il en pointant Mana du doigt, à peine est elle devenu mage qu'elle s'empresse à bafouer nos règles !

-Je suis déçu, dit Irving d'un ton triste, tu aurais du me parler de ça, et tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Vous aviez l'intention de faire de Jowan un apaisé, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! s'écria la jeune magicienne .

-Suffit ! trancha Gregor. En ma qualité de chevalier capitaine, je donne l'ordre que ce mage du sang soit exécuté, quand à l'initié, conduisez là à Aeonar.

-À Aeonar ? La prison des mages ! Non pitié… commença t elle à dire d'une voix suppliante.

-NON ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! cria Jowan en sortant un couteau et en se l'enfonçant dans la main, invoquant ainsi la magie du sang. Il lança un sort qui fit tomber inconscient tous les templiers, ainsi qu'Irving.

-De…De la magie du sang ? bafouilla Lily en reculant terroriser.

-Oui…Je…J'y ai touché, je pensais que ça me rendrais plus fort, s'excusa le mage.

-La magie du sang est un abomination…Elle change les gens…Ne m'approche pas…cria t elle en voyant Jowan approcher.

Ce dernier eu une mine semblable à celui d'on a arraché le cœur encore battant, il s'enfuit à toute jambe, sans se retourner.

**Pitoyable, la magie du sang n'est qu'un moyen comme un autre, elle ne rend pas plus fort, il faut être stupide pour croire ça.**

_Alors les Hommes sont stupides_, répondit Mana d'un ton amère.

**Pourquoi ce ton, tu es blessé qu'il ne t'ai rien dit ?**

_Un peu, mais je me console en me disant qu'il ne l'avais pas dit non plus à Lily, sinon, j'aurais vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir été le dindon de la farce._

**D'un certain côté, tu ne peux pas jeter la pierre à ce mage**, fit remarquer Pride d'un ton léger.

_Certes. _

Revenant à la réalité, elle s'empressa d'aider Irving, ce dernier semble mal en point après le sort de Jowan. Après avoir utiliser un sort de soin léger, il commença à reprendre des couleurs, et revint à lui.

-Premier enchanteur, vous allez bien ? demanda t elle inquiète de voir son professeur dans cette état.

-Oui…A peu près, je suis trop vieux pour ça…dit il en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

-Je le savais, de la magie du sang, grogna Greagor qui était déjà revenu à lui, quelle puissance, je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui.

-Moi non plus, dit Irving en se relevant, comment allez vous Greagor ?

-Aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances, si vous m'aviez laissez agir à ma guise, nous n'en serions pas là. Maintenant nous avons un maléficien en fuite, et pour longtemps !

-Surtout qu'il a détruit son phylactère, ce qui ne rendra pas la poursuite plus simple, fit remarqué Mana.

**Si j'était toi, j'éviterais de me faire remarquer**, avertit le démon d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

-Toi ! Si tu ne l'avais pas aider, il n'aurais jamais pu s'enfuir, qu'est ce que l'on va faire de toi ? s'écria le chevalier capitaine, fou de rage.

-Hé, j'ignorais qu'il était mage du sang, j'ai fait ça pour lui éviter l'apaisement, je ne pensais pas à mal !

-As tu volé quoique se soit au reliquarium ? demanda Irving.

-Le reliquarium ? répéta Mana, sans comprendre la question.

-Pour atteindre la salle des phylactères, vous êtes certainement passé par là, dit Greagor en colère.

-Heu non…Je n'ai rien volé, mentit elle.

-Soldats, emmenez la en cellule, ordonna Greagor aux autres templiers qui étaient debout, je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard.

-Chevalier capitaine, un mot je vous prie, fit Duncan en arrivant de nulle part.

-Qu il garde des ombres ? demanda Greagor d'un ton agressif.

-Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour recruter pour l'armée du roi, je suis également venu si le cercle comptait des mages pouvait intégrer la Garde, et j'en ai trouvé une qui me convient, dit il avec un sourire entendu en regardant Mana.

-Quoi ! Hors de question, cette mage a aider un maléficien à s'échapper, elle doit être exécuter ou apaisé.

-Hors de question, s'insurgea Duncan, j'ai décidé de la recruter, et si besoin, j'invoque le Droit de Conscription.

-Vous ne pouvez vous opposer à ce droit Greagor, dit Irving.

-Où allons nous si non seulement elle n'est pas puni, mais a l'honneur d'intégré la Garde des Ombres ! Nous valeurs ont donc si peu d'importance !

-Nous avons besoins de mages Greagor, il existe dans ce monde des maux bien plus terrible que les mages du sang et vous le savez.

Mana était rester silencieuse, réfléchissant à son avenir.

**C'est une occasion inespéré, en intégrant la garde, les templiers n'auront plus aucune autorité sur toi.**

_Oui mais, affronter l'engeance…_

**Allons, tu ne semblais pas si couarde à notre rencontre, et puis a nous deux, nous renverrons l'Archidémon dans les Limbes.**

Elle se tourna vers Duncan.

-J'accepte.

-Très bien, dans ce cas partons, nous devons rejoindre Ostagar au plus vite.

-Compris, puis elle se tourna vers le premier enchanteur, merci pour votre enseignement et…mille pardon pour ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, dit elle en s'inclinant très bas.

-Au revoir mon enfant, j'espère que tu trouveras ta voie dans la Garde des ombres, tu va nous manquer…

-Pas à moi ! Coupa Greagor d'un ton agressif en partant fou de rage.

-Fait très attention à toi, l'engeance est aussi dangereuse et terrifiante que les démons, mais tu le verra rapidement, au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Puis elle suivit Duncan, cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la tour, il devait être sept heure du soir, car le soleil était en train de se coucher, et la couleur orangé du ciel se reflétait sur l'eau du lac Calenhad.

-C'est si beau…dit Mana dans un murmure, j'avais oublié à quel point le monde extérieur pouvait l'être.

-Alors cela te donne une raison supplémentaire pour vaincre l'engeance, afin de préservé cette nature dans toute sa splendeur, lui dit Duncan, en regardant également le coucher de soleil.

To be continued.

Un peu clicher je sais (made in Hollywood) mais j'ai pas pu y résister (^_^)

Chapitre 3 Champs de bataille

Après plusieurs jours de voyages, ils arrivèrent aux ruines d'Ostagar. Duncan et Mana se séparèrent du groupe de soldats avec lequel ils avaient voyagé pour se rendre directement au centre du camp où se regroupait la Garde des ombres. Après un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de camp, pas très loin de l'entrée de la tour d'Ishal. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser le pont, quelqu'un les interpella.

-Holà Duncan ! cria un jeune homme en armure dorée, il avait les cheveux doré, mis en arrière, et portait un énorme épée à deux mains, il était escorté par deux soldats en armure.

-Majesté ? Je ne m'attendais pas…commença Duncan interloqué, mais il fut coupé par l'homme.

-A pareil, j'avais finit par croire que vous seriez arrivé après notre victoire, dit il avec un grand sourire en posant une main amical sur l'épaule du garde des ombres.

-Je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde, répondit Duncan qui s'était reprit.

-J'aurais donc le puissant Duncan à mes côtés, magnifique. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçu Yuna a le regardais avec un air critique, mais loin de s'en offusquer, cela le fit rire.

-Tient, mais voilà une bien jolie damoiselle.


	3. Entrée dans la Garde

-I will be back (dialogue oral)

_I will be back (pensée ou dialogue mental)_

**I will be back (voix mental de démon)**

J'ai mis cette phrase culte parce que je l'adore (que ceux qui ne connaisse pas se pendent… ou aille d'urgence s'acheter Terminator XD).

Voici le chapitre 3, en espérant que je n'ai pas fait trop de faute (je les vois toujours après avoir mis les chapitres è_é) et que vous aimerez.

Chapitre III Entrée dans la garde

Après plusieurs jours de voyages, ils arrivèrent aux ruines d'Ostagar. Duncan et Mana se séparèrent du groupe de soldats avec lequel ils avaient voyagé pour se rendre directement au centre du camp où se regroupait la Garde des ombres. Après un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de camp, pas très loin de l'entrée de la tour d'Ishal. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser le pont, quelqu'un les interpella.

-Holà Duncan ! cria un jeune homme en armure dorée, il avait les cheveux doré, mis en arrière, et portait un énorme épée à deux mains, il était escorté par deux soldats en armure.

-Majesté ? Je ne m'attendais pas…commença Duncan interloqué, mais il fut coupé par l'homme.

-A pareil accuei ? J'avais finit par croire que vous seriez arrivé après notre victoire, dit il avec un grand sourire, il s'avança et en posa une main amical sur l'épaule du garde des ombres.

-Je n'aurais raté cela pour rien au monde, répondit Duncan qui s'était reprit.

-J'aurais donc le puissant Duncan à mes côtés, magnifique, c'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçu Mana qui le regardais avec un air critique, mais loin de s'en offusquer, cela le fit rire.

-Tient, mais voilà une bien jolie damoiselle.

-Permettez moi de faire les présentations majesté…commença le garde des ombres avant d'être coupé.

-Oublions le protocole Duncan, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille, Pourriez vous me dire votre nom, mon amie ?

-Je m'appelle Mana Kyromis, je suis mage du cercle, ou du moins je l'étais, déclara la jeune mage en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Enchanté, nous pouvons donc compter sur votre magie pour nous aider dans la bataille.

-C'est que…Je viens tous juste de finir ma formation et…

-Vos capacités doivent être bien au dessus de la moyenne, coupa t il, sinon Duncan ne vous aurais pas accepté dans la garde. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue à Ostagar.

-Votre oncle vous transmet ses amitiés et vous informe que ses troupes devraient arriver dans la semaine, glissa Duncan.

-Haha ! gloussa le roi en retournant entre les deux soldats. Eamon veut sa part de gloire, nous avons vaincu ses monstres à trois reprises, l'issue de demain ne sera pas différente.

-Majesté, on ne peut mettre fin aussi rapidement à l'Enclin, fit remarquer Duncan d'un ton posé.

-Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'un Enclin, certes les engeances pullulent, mais aucune trace de l'archidémon, hélas, soupira le roi en se tournant vers les terres sauvages où se cache l'armée des engeances.

-Hélas majesté ? demanda le garde des ombres d'un ton perplexe.

-J'espérais une bataille pareille aux légendes, mais bon je vais devoir m'en passer, sur ce je vais devoir vous laisser, Loghain est impatient de m'assommer à coup de tactique et de stratégie, et si je n'y vais pas rapidement, ce n'est plus après l'engeance que mon armée courra mais après moi, a plus tard gardes des ombres.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons en direction du camp, suivit de son escorte. Duncan et Mana s'inclinèrent à son départ. Quand le roi fut parti, le jeune mage et le vieil reprirent le chemin en direction du camps.

-C'est moi ou le roi confond la guerre avec un jeu ? demanda Mana.

-Je ne peux vous contredire là dessus, avoua Duncan, Cailan est jeune et inexpérimenté, il n'a jamais connu la guerre, mais heureusement nous pouvons compter sur le tiern Loghain, qui aida Maric à libérer ce pays. C'est grâce à ses stratégie que l'armée féreldienne a gardé le dessus. Malheureusement, malgré ses victoires, la Horde des engeances ne faiblit pas, et nous n'allons pas tarder à ployer sous le nombre. Je suis convaincu que c'est l'œuvre de l'archidémon, mais je ne peux le confirmer.

-Pourquoi ne pas le dire au roi ? Il semble vous avoir en haute estime, demanda Mana.

-Ce n'est qu'une intuition, et de toute façon, il ne veut pas attendre les renforts d'Orlais, il pense que notre simple présence rend son armée invincible.

-C'est stupide ! Enfin je ne peux juger…Je n'ai moi même aucune expérience en matière de guerre. Le Cantique de la Chantrie dit : « Ne juge point et tu ne seras point jugé », je vais suivre le conseil.

-Ah bon, vous êtes pieuse, je ne l'aurais pas cru, dit Duncan d'un ton amusé.

-Il faut bien, répondit Mana en haussant des épaules, quand sa vie est entre les mains de fanatique, il vaut mieux connaître le Cantique par cœur. Mais en réalité, je m'intéresse davantage aux dieux de mon peuple, bien que ces histoires aient presque complètement disparue, même les bibliothèques du Cercle n'était guère fournit la dessus, juste un ou deux livres en parlant vaguement.

-Bref, pour en revenir à l'affaire qui nous concerne, nous procéderons à la cérémonie de l'Union ce soir.

-La cérémonie de l'Union ? demanda Mana en haussant des sourcils, _j'espère qu'il n'y a rien de salace la dedans_, pensa t elle.

-C'est la cérémonie qui fera de vous une garde des ombres, mais elle exige que nous attendions la nuit.

-En quoi consiste t elle ? Est elle similaire à la Confrontation ?

-Je ne saurais le dire, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir la Confrontation. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'Union est dangereuse, vous verrez ça ce soir. Pour l'instant vous avez quartier libre, je vous demande juste de ne pas quitter le camps pour le moment. Nous nous retrouverons de l'autre côté de ce pont, dit il en désignant un pont traversant la vallée. Allez trouver un autre garde des ombres qui vous guidera, il se nomme Alistair, un grand blond qui à l'air un peu benêt, décrivit Duncan avec un sourire doux, il n'est pas très malin, mais c'est garçon honnête et bon. Et il a un bien étrange humour, je crois que vous comprendrez en le rencontrerez. Sur ce je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille préparer la cérémonie, allez voir aussi ser Jory et Daveth, deux autres recrues pour la garde, il serait poli d'aller les rencontrer.

Sur ces mots il partit. Mana fut tenté d'aller directement voir les personnes dont Duncan parlait, mais elle décida de faire le tour de camps, afin de visiter. Elle qui avait une certaine passion pour ce qui est ancien était assez impressionnée par cette ancienne forteresse tévintide. Ostagar n'était pas vraiment en bonne état, mais assez pour résister le temps de la bataille. Elle voulut aller voir la plus haute tour de la forteresse, mais on la refoula à l'entrée, avec quelques insultes comme "oreilles pointue". Ça la fit rager, et lui donna envie de griller ces soldats ignorants, mais elle se retint. Elle avait déjà de la chance d'être en vie après le fiasco au Cercle, il ne fallait pas tenter une seconde fois le diable.

**Bonne idée gamine, j'avoue que j'ai moi même très envie de les déchiqueter et de les réduire à l'état d'âme pour mieux les dévorer ensuite, mais mieux vaut ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.**

Elle commença à explorer le camps, avant de tomber sur une vieille mage qu'elle reconnu, c'était Wynne, une puissante enchanteresse de rang, elle se souvenait l'avoir eu comme professeur, mais impossible de savoir si la vieille femme se souviendrait d'elle.

-A moins que mes yeux ne me fasse défaut, vous êtes Mana n'est ce pas ? L'élève préféré d'Irving, il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous, et je suis de son avis, je me souviens que vous étiez une élève assidus, dit la vieille mage en voyant la jeune elfe l'approcher.

-Merci, ravi de vous revoir Wynne, dit poliment Mana avec un sourire, mais il risque de changer de musique à propose de moi depuis la dernière fois.

-Comment cela ?

-Je ne tient pas à en parler, il vous le dira sûrement lorsque vous le reverrez, enfin peut être, maintenant je fais partie de la garde des ombres.

-Vraiment, c'est à la fois une chance et un lourd fardeau, mais ayant connaissance de vos capacités, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez.

-Peut être, dit Mana avec un haussement d'épaule, peu convaincu elle même, ce qui énerva prodigieusement Pride, qui déteste le doute et la modestie. L'elfe préféra l'ignorer et posa une question à Wynne, question qui lui occupait l'esprit depuis un moment.

-Dites moi Wynne, si les engeances ont été crée lorsque les mages tévintides ont envahit la cité d'Or du Créateur, seraient des démons ? Comme ceux qui prennent possession des cadavres ?

-Tu m'as l'air bien informé ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Les démons et les esprits m'ont toujours fasciné, et j'ai un peu étudié la démonologie, afin de m'en protéger…

**Ça t'a beaucoup servit apparemment,** ria Pride, le ton dégoulinant d'ironie.

_En même temps face à un démon comme toi, il n'y a pas grand chose qui aurait pu m'y préparer, _répliqua froidement la jeune elfe_._

-Mana ? demanda Wynne en lui passant la main devant les yeux.

-Hm ? Excusez moi, j'ai eut une absence, dit elle avec un sourire forcé pour cacher sa gène.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais je vous prévient, ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps, dit elle avec un petit rire. Pour en revenir à votre question, les engeances ne sont pas des démons ou des esprits oniriques. Je ne connais que des brides, mais j'ai entendu dire que chaque race était "représenté" par une race d'engeance, par exemple, les genlocks, comme on peut voir la bas, dit elle en désignant un cadavre d'engeance allongé au sol, sont des nains corrompu. Ce sont les engeances les plus fréquentes pour la simple et bonne raison que se sont les nains leur principal en temps normal, ce n'est que durant l'Enclin que les races s'allie pour survivre.

-Je vois, merci.

-Je vous en prie, mais si vous voulez en connaître d'avantage à ce sujet, vous devriez questionner vos frères d'armes, ils en sauront beaucoup plus que moi, c'est leur domaine d'expertise après tout.

Mana laissa donc Wynne, et continua de visiter le camps, elle fut curieuse de savoir pourquoi il y avait un cadavre d'engeance un peu plus loin, avec en plus plein de soldats autours. Une fois sur place, elle vu qu'un sergent instructeur donnait un cours aux recrues, en leur expliquant en l'occurrence que les rumeurs parlant d'engeance immortelle sont fausses, elles peuvent mourir comme toutes créature vivante. Elle apprit également que leur sang est un poison pouvant tuer tout ceux que rentre en contact avec. Tout ça la rendit nerveuse et elle préféra aller voir ailleurs. Elle passa devant une grande estrade où une prêtresse faisait une espèce de messe, elle ne savait pas trop car elle séchait assidûment celle qu'il y avait au Cercle, mais à vrai dire, tout ça lui prenait la tête, dire que c'est à cause de ce maudit Cantique que les mages sont persécutés, enfin en même temps, elle comprenait qu'on pouvait se méfier des utilisateurs de magie, car ce pouvoir pouvait être terriblement destructeur, mais pas au point de stigmatiser les mages. Elle préféra s'éloigner de là avant de s'énerver, mais elle n'eut pas de chance car un humain bruyant, plutôt gros, avec une calvitie et ce qui ressemblerait à un tablier, l'aborda de manière assez peu aimable.

-Hé toi l'elfe, où est mon armure, et c'est quoi cette tenue ? demanda t il d'un ton agressif.

Mana le fixa quelques instants, puis fit apparaître une boule de feu au dessus de sa main pour montrer à cet humain qui elle était, en voyant ça, l'humain eut si peur qu'il tomba à la renverse, et regarda l'elfe avec crainte. Mana eu un petit sourire satisfait en voyant cet humain trembler de peur devant elle, c'est incroyablement jouissif de ce sentir aussi terrifiant.

-Je suis mage et garde des ombres, je vous conseille de vous adresser à moi avec un minimum de respect humain, dit elle d'un ton froid en le foudroyant du regard.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais…je…Pardonnez moi, je ne suis qu'un intendant.

-C'est bon pour cette fois, mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à manquer de respect à un elfe, cracha t elle avant de s'éloigner, elle avait à peine fait 20 mètres qu'on l'interpella à nouveau.

-Bien dit ma jolie, on peut dire que tu lui a bien rabattu à ce grippe sou, dit un homme dans la vingtaine, les cheveux court mit en arrière, vêtu d'une armure de cuir avec un arc et un carquois dans le dos. Il avait l'air sympathique car il lui faisait un grand sourire qui avait l'air franc, ce qui mit Mana relativement à l'aise.

-Dire que j'ai voulu acheter des flèches inflammables à ce type, mais un souverain (une pièce d'or) les dix flèches, c'est du vol, même moi j'aurais jamais essayer d'arnaquer quelqu'un à ce point.

-Même moi ? répéta Mana perplexe. Que veux tu dire par là ?

-Ben, avant d'être ici, j'était un vide gousset à Dénérim, bien que la ville en elle même ne me plait guère, mais c'est là qu'on trouve le plus de pigeon à plumer, dit il en riant. Au fait, je m'appelle Daveth.

-Mana Kyromis, Enchanté.

-Il était temps que vous arriviez, je suis impatient de devenir garde, bien que cette fameuse cérémonie me rends nerveux.

-Tu en a appris quelques choses là dessus ?

-Hé bien, en rôdant autours du camps des gardes des ombres un soir, j'ai surpris la conversation de deux d'entre eux, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils vont nous envoyer dans les terres sauvage.

-Les terres sauvages ?

-Vous devez certainement avoir vu les marais en venant ici, les terres sauvages de Korcari sont assez effrayante par la nombre de truc mortel qui y habitent.

-Quoi par exemple ?

-Hé bien déjà des bêtes sauvages, des barbares cannibales, des sorcières et maintenant l'engeance, je continue ? demanda t il d'une voix nerveuse.

-Si tu es effrayé par la simple appellation, qu'est ce que ce sera lorsque tu te trouveras face à tous ces danger, dit Mana en gloussant.

-Et moi j'espère que tu manie aussi bien la magie que sarcasme, dit Daveth agacé.

-Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, je plaisantais, je suis sûrs que tout va bien ce passer, et puis vous aurez la magie de votre côté cette fois.

-Moais, on verra bien.

Sur ces mots, il partit rejoindre Duncan, Mana alla plus avant dans le camps en montant un escalier…Pour tomber à nouveau sur une prêtresse en train de faire son prechi precha, ce qui l'agaça encore plus que la première fois. En revanche, l'un des chevalier en train de prier s'avança vers elle. Ce dernier était assez costaud, mais il avait un visage qui ne donnait pas une impression forte, il avait l'air assez peureux bizarrement, c'est du moins l'impression qu'elle eut. Il avait une petite barbe et avait le crâne presque rasé, il portait une armure de maille, et une gigantesque épée à deux mains dans le dos.

-Heu…Bonjour, vous…vous devez être la recrue dont les gardes des ombres parlent…la mage elfe recruté au cercle des mages, je me nomme ser Jory je suis …enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Vous semblez nerveux ser Jory, n'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas vous réduire en cendre, dit Mana avec un grand sourire, ce qui augmenta encore plus le trouble de Jory.

-Je ne pensais pas ça…C'est juste que…La magie m'a toujours mis mal à l'aise… Mais elle sera de notre côté cette fois, dit il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Vous n'avez pas à craindre la magie dans ce cas, concentrez vous sur les engeances, je maîtrise suffisamment mes pouvoirs pour ne pas griller la mauvaise cible…généralement, ajouta t elle avec un air faussement hésitant, ce qui marcha, Jory sua à grosse goutte tout à coup, se demandant s'il allait survivre à cette première mission sans finir en tas de cendre.

-Excusez moi…je dois…rejoindre Duncan, bafouilla t il avant de partir précipitement, ce qui fit bien rire la jeune elfe.

**Pathétique, et nous allons faire équipe avec une créature aussi lâche ? On a tiré le gros.**

Mana continua de se balader pendant un long moment, et tomba sur un dresseur de chien qui semblait bien triste en regardant un chien. Curieuse, la mage approcha et demanda à l'humain ce qui n'allait pas avec cette animal, ce que le dresseur s'empressa d'expliquer.

-Ce chien est gravement malade, et perdre un chien aussi prometteur serait une énorme perte, en plus son maitre est mort lors d'un combat contre les engeances, et comme ces créatures s'attachent difficilement à un autre maître…Je pourrais le soigner, mais il faudrait le museler, et le problème est qu'il ne me laisse pas approcher, vous pourriez m'aider ?

-C'est à dire que je n'y connais pas grand chose, répondit Mana en regardant la muselière que lui avait tendu le dresseur, en cherchant à comprendre comment ça s'attache. En plus, qui me dit qu'il ne va pas me sauter au cou si j'essais ?

-Ne vous en faite pas, s'il ne veut pas que vous l'approché, il grognera, et vous n'aurez qu'a reculer, mais s'il ne fait rien, ou s'il baisse la tête, c'est qu'il accepte que vous approchiez, et vous pourrez lui mettre la muselière à ce moment là, mais n'oubliez pas d'être toujours douce et de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

Après tous ces conseils, Mana rentra dans le chenil, le chien en question était un mabari à la fourrure brune clair, avec des grandes marques noirs qui lui zébraient tout les dos. Le chien semblait fatigué et fiévreux, il tenait difficilement sur ses pattes et haletait très rapidement, la langue pendant au bout de la gueule. Il leva ses grand yeux vers la jeune elfe qui venait de rentrer, et elle vit que cette bête souffrait atrocement, ses yeux étaient triste et reflétait une certaine douleur, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'une minute à l'autre, si un mabari en était capable. Mana eut vraiment pitié de lui, et se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux l'achever maintenant pour abréger ses souffrances, mais le dresseur semblait savoir quoi faire, alors elle approcha doucement du chien. Ce dernier la regarda approcher sans autre réaction que de l'observer, lorsque Mana fut assez proche, le chien baissa docilement la tête afin d'aider l'elfe à lui mettre la muselière. Cette soumission avait quelque chose de dérangeant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce chien la laissait approcher comme ça sans réagir. Elle eut quelques difficulté à mettre la muselière, mais après quelques minutes, elle y parvint enfin, et sortit du chenil.

-Merci beaucoup, ça va me permettre de le soigner tranquillement, mais pendant que j'y pense, vous n'iriez pas dans les terres sauvages par hasard ?

-C'est possible, pourquoi ?

-Il y a une plante qui me permettrait de faire un onguent pour le soigner, elle est facile à reconnaître, sa fleur est toute blanche avec un cœur rouge sang, vous ne la raterez pas.

-D'accord, je vais essayer de vous trouver ça.

Après avoir prit congé, je décida de me mettre à la recherche du fameux alistair, un grand blond un peu idiot, ça devrait pouvoir ce trouver. Alors qu'elle cherchait, elle entendit une discussion assez animé un peu plus haut, elle monta plusieurs escaliers pour aller voir ce qui se passait, et elle trouva un soldat blond en train de parler avec un mage, bien que ce dernier semblait plus en train de râler, ce qui faisait rire le soldat.

-Allons, inutile de le prendre ainsi voyons, je ne fais que transmettre le message de la révérende Mère…

-Nous n'avons que faire de son message, dit lui juste que cette attente est insupportable, coupa le mage d'une voix énervée.

-Ho moi qui trouvait que l'on s'entendait si bien, j'avais même l'intention de donner votre nom à l'un de mes enfants : le grincheux.

-Assez, je le ferais mais taisez vous donc, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de parler à un imbécile, vociféra le mage en repartant d'un pas rageur.

Alistair le regarda s'en aller, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, apparemment il s'était bien amusé, Duncan comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par "humour étrange", mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ça lui ferait quelqu'un avec qui elle pourra se moquer des autres. Alistair la remarqua et alla vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-L'enclin a ça de bon qu'il ressert les liens entre les hommes vous ne trouvez pas ?

Mana bloqua sur le moment, se demandant si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se reprit et décida de jouer le jeu.

-C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Imaginez, nous pourrions faire une grande ronde en nous tenant tous les mains et nous accoler à l'envie, voilà qui donnerais aux engeances de quoi ruminer, dit il avec un petit rire, qui fut suivit pas celui de la jeune elfe, cette fois c'est clair, elle va bien s'entendre avec lui.

-Au fait on ne se connaît pas, ne me dite pas que vous êtes mage vous aussi ? demanda t il curieux en la détaillant du regard.

-Je porte un bâton et une robe, comment pourrait t on croire que je suis mage ? demanda t elle d'un ton espiègle.

-Je vois que vous au moins, vous avez de l'humour, contrairement à votre confrère qui vient de partir.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation plutôt animée de loin, de quoi parliez vous ?

-Et bien, j'assure la liaison entre les mages et la Chantrie, et cette dernière adore rappeler aux mages qu'il ne sont pas les bienvenues, commença t il a expliquer, du coup ma situation est un peu délicate, j'était templier autrefois.

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots que le visage de Mana se ferma, pour devenir impassible, ce qui le choqua, mais il compris rapidement pourquoi.

-Ne me détestez pas si vite s'il vous plait, je n'ai jamais vraiment été templier, j'ai été recruté par la garde avant d'avoir prononcé mes vœux, et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, on m'a placé dans un monastère quand j'avais dix ans, s'empressa t il d'expliquer.

-Hum, je vois, dit elle en enlevant légèrement son "masque", même si son visage était encore assez inexpressif, c'était un début. Duncan m'a demandé de vous trouver.

-Oh, alors vous devez être celle qui a été recruté au cercle des mages, mes plus plates excuses, j'aurais du vous reconnaître, surtout que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une aussi jolie femme rejoins nos rang.

-Ça vous plairait d'en avoir un peu plus autours ? demanda t elle avec un regard torve.

-Hein ? Doucement, je ne suis pas un pervers en train de fantasmer, elle le regardais toujours du même œil, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous me rendez nerveux.

-Hum, je me nommes Mana Kyrodis, dit elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

-Et moi Alistair, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire, content de pouvoir parler d'autre chose pour détendre l'atmosphère, en tant que cadet de l'ordre, ce sera à moi de vous aider durant la cérémonie.

-Et en quoi consiste cette cérémonie exactement ?

-Désolé, mais je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, allons plutôt rejoindre Duncan, il doit ronger son frein à force de nous attendre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand feu, Duncan se trouvait juste devant bien au chaud, Daveth et Jory étaient également là, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Duncan ne pu réprimer un sourire de satisfaction.

-Vous voilà, c'est parfait nous allons pouvoir commencer, à moins qu'Alistair ai envie d'embêter encore quelques mages, dit il lançant un regard assez sévère vers le jeune blond.

-Hé c'est pas ma faute, se défendit Alistair, c'est la révérende mère qui m'a piégé, elle manie la culpabilité aussi bien que le bretteur manie l'épée.

-Haa je comprends, elle vous a poussé à humilié ce pauvre mage…Allons Alistair, nous avons déjà notre lot d'ennemis, inutile de nous en faire d'autres.

-Je sais Duncan, pardon, dit Alistair en baissant piteusement la tête.

-Bien, sur ce je vais vous annoncer l'épreuve, vous allez vous rendre dans les terres sauvages pour y accomplir deux tâches, la première consista à remplir ces trois fioles de sang d'engeance, une par recrue…

-Enfin de l'action, dit Mana avec un petit sourire.

-C'est très probable, je n'ai encore jamais rencontrer d'engeance offrant son sang de son plein gré, dit Duncan avec un petit rire. Ensuite, vous devrez aller jusqu'à un ancien avant poste de l'Ordre, d'anciens traités s'y trouvent, nous devons les récupérer, car beaucoup ont faillit à leurs paroles envers nous, ces traités nous seront utile pour leurs rafraîchir la mémoire.

-Remplir trois fioles et trouver des traités, bien comprit, fit Daveth.

-Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller, Alistair sera votre guide.

xxxIIIxxx

Plusieurs heures, plus tard, après avoir sauvé un soldat blessé, massacré une bonne cinquantaine d'engeances sans compter les loups et un démon qui se trouvait dans le coin, ils avaient enfin trouvés l'avant poste en question, ce dernier était bien gardé, presque une dizaine d'engeance les attendait là. Daveth et Jory semblait assez fatigué et Alistair tenait difficilement debout, après tout les combats fait, ce n'est guère surprenant, Mana elle même avait sa réserve de magie dangereusement basse, ce combat risquait d'être difficile dans leurs états.

**C'est peut être le moment pour moi de rentrer sur scène,** fit Pride d'un ton excité.

_Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore, si je te laisse sortir maintenant devant ces trois là, nous sommes fichu._

**Mais non, tu n'as que leur intimé de rester loin, en leur déconseillant vivement de ne pas venir voir tant que je n'aurais pas finit, s'ils veulent rester en vie.**

Mana finit pas céder, de toute façon, Pride ne demande jamais, il exige, si elle continu de refuser, il risque de la forcer, ce qui sera catastrophique, alors autant jouer le jeu et prier pour que ça passe. Elle se tourna vers ses trois compagnons avec un air grave.

-Ecouter, si on attaque dans notre état, on risque d'y rester, je suis moi même presque a bout, mais je connais un moyen de me débarasser d'eux, par contre, j'aimerais que vous vous éloigner d'ici le temps que je m'occupe d'eux, je viendrais vous chercher lorsque j'aurais fini, c'est comprit ? demanda t elle d'un ton sérieux et un peu menaçant.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Daveth, un peu inquiet.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je sais ce que je fais, mais j'aimerais que vous ne regardiez pas, ça pourrais vous traumatiser.

Les trois hommes étaient très mal à l'aise, mais ils partirent. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Mana laissa les commande à Pride, qui eu presque un orgasme tellement il était heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce corps. Curieux, et comme il était seul dans cette forêt, il tâta le corps de celle qui l'héberge, il sentit l'énervement de Mana, mais il s'en moqua. Ça lui fit très étrange de ce trouver dans un corps de femme, ces deux bosses qui servent de poitrine sont très agréable à regarder et à toucher, en revanche ils sont lourds, tirant sur le dos à cause du poids et gênant, rien de très agréable. Et puis en touchant le bas du bassin, l'absence d'organe entre les deux jambes est bizarre à prime abord, mais plus pratique, on moins on risque de pas ce faire de mal comme ça.

_Bon arrête de me toucher et va donc massacrer ces engeances, vu que tu en a tellement envahis._

**Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler ainsi, maudite gamine.**

_Oui je sais Seigneur Pride, _dit elle avec ironie_, mais si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de massacrer ces engeances je vous en serait extrêmement reconnaissante. _

**D'accord, je te prends au mot, prépare toi, parce que je vais bien profiter de ta "reconnaissance" lorsque tu t'endormira et qu'on se retrouveras dans l'Immatériel,** répondit le démon avec un petit rire lubrique, qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il sentit la peur de Mana.** Bon occupons nous de ces chères engeances.**

Pride sortit de sa cachette, et fit de grand geste pour se faire remarquer par les engeances, qui ne tardèrent pas à le repérer et à le charger. Pride concentra sa magie dans ses paumes, et lança un cône de feu lorsque les engeances furent assez proche, mais il avait du mettre trop de son énergie, car si normalement un cône de feu lance un jet de flamme pouvant aller jusqu'à trois mètres de haut, cinq de large sur vingt mètres de distance, là ça à fait un véritable mur de feu, d'au moins dix mètres de haut, trente de large sur cent mètre. Balayant toutes les engeances présentes, et mettant le feu à la tour par la même occasion, ce sort devait être visible jusqu'à Ostagar.

_Mais qu'est ce que t'as fichu ! Les traités sont dans la tour ! Comment ont va les récupéré maintenant ?_

**Ben on trouve toutes les cendres, puis avec beaucoup de patience et un peu de colle…**

_Te fous pas de moi !_

**Rah, et dire que tu prétends avoir de l'humour, **soupira Pride**, si au moins tu avais un cerveau. Si ces traités sont resté dans cette tour aussi longtemps, c'est qu'ils doivent être scellé ou caché quelques part. Par conséquent ils doivent être en sécurité.**

Mais le sort avait du être un peu trop visible, car une troupe d'une vingtaine d'engeances émergea de la forêt, fonçant sur l'elfe contrôlé par le démon.

**Cool en voici d'autre, bon, je vais faire un truc que se verra moins loin.**

Il entama une transformation, matérialisant la magie du bras droit de mana, faisant apparaître une espèces de bras géant pourvu de griffes. Le bras était si grand qu'il pouvait poser la main à plat sur le sol en se tenant droit debout, mais avec ce bras, il déchiqueta les engeances sans difficulté. Une fois le travail terminé, il fit un grand tas avec tout les cadavres des engeances, et recula pour admirer son œuvre. Il sentit soudain un présence derrière lui, et découvrit Daveth, caché derrière un buisson au loin en train de regarder Mana, complètement terrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il sursauta de peur lorsque Pride tourna les yeux vers lui, les yeux de la jeune elfe avaient reprit l'apparence qu'ils avaient avant d'être caché par le démon, des yeux d'un rouge sang brillant exhalent le mal, dont la pupille noir fendu verticalement était entouré de stries dorés.

-Tu m'as vu n'est ce pas ? demanda Pride avec la voix fluette de Mana, mais cette dernière était devenu grave et menaçante, terrifiant le pauvre voleur qui prit les jambes à son coup.

Hélas pour lui, Pride ne le laissa pas partir, son bras étrange s'étira sur un grande longueur, attrapant Daveth par la jambe droite, en lui enfonçant ses griffes dans la cuisse et en lui broyant le tibia. Il le ramena vers lui, Daveth essayait de freiner son avancé vers sa mort en se cramponnant à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais Pride tirait de plus en plus fort, et à part s'écorcher les mains, le voleur n'arrivait à rien. Une fois arrivé, Pride le maintenue en le clouant au sol grâce à ce bras démoniaque et fit un sourire sardonique au voleur qui pleurait toutes ses larmes de son corps, et d'après la couleurs de son pantalon s'était un peu lâché tellement il était terrifié.

-Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter la gamine et de rester au loin bien en sécurité le temps que j'en finisse avec les engeances, tant pis pour toi, dit il en transformant son autre main, puis l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Daveth, ce dernier cracha du sang et eut les yeux exorbité de douleur, puis se voilèrent prouvant sa mort. Pour détruire le cadavre, Pride claqua du doigt, et le corps prit feu instantanément, tombant en cendre en quelques minutes.

-Bon, il est temps d'aller chercher les deux autres, mais avant ça, je vais rendre son corps à ma "petite Mana chérie".

Il resta immobile et ferma les yeux, puis quand ils se rouvrirent, ses yeux étaient redevenu normaux, le bras démoniaque avait disparu, et Mana avait repris le contrôle. Comme elle avait tout vu, elle regarda avec regret le tas de cendre qu'avait été Daveth, puis alla chercher ses deux compagnons restant. Après avoir mit cinq minutes à les cherches, elle les retrouva dans une petite grotte.

-Ça y est, j'ai terminé, tient vous n'êtes que deux ? Où est Daveth ?

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Jory inquiet, il est pourtant parti voir comment vous vous en sortiez.

-Quoi ? J'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir là où je me battais, autant laisser tomber alors, j'ai certainement du le réduire en cendre avec les engeances. Comme je pensais être seul, je me suis lâché, alors s'il était quelque part autours…

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, terrifier par cette femme, mais celle ci s'effondra tout à coup.

-Qu'y a t il ? demanda Alistair en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-J'ai utilisé tout ce que j'avais pour ce combat, je suis a bout, j'ai besoin de me reposer un moment, dit elle en s'asseyant par terre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils retournèrent à la tour, celle ci avait fini de brûlé, comme il n'en restait pas grand chose, ça été vite terminé. Une fois arrivé devant, ils purent constaté les dégâts des lieux, les lieux autours de la tour étaient calciné et encore fumant, et un énorme tas de cadavre d'engeance avait fini de brûlé un peu plus loin.

-Rappelez moi de ne jamais vous énervez, dit Alistair à Mana avec un petit rire nerveux.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et la mage demanda à Alistair où pouvait être les traités.

-Normalement, ils sont dans un coffre que seul un garde des ombres peut ouvrir, c'est du moins ce que ma dit Duncan, bien que je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont laissé des traités aussi importants perdu aux milieux des marais.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, Mana trouva un coffre sous des décombres calcinés. Après les avoir enlever, elle constata que la serrure du coffre est brisé, elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur, mais ne trouva rien, alors qu'elle fermait le coffre d'un geste rageur, quelqu'un, une femme, prit la parole derrière elle.

-Tient tient, mais qui voilà ? Es tu un vautour, un charognard ? Ou une intruse ayant pénétré mes terres sauvage en quête d'une proie facile.

Lorsque Mana se tourna et pu regarder celle qui lui avait parlé, elle était assise sur un pan de mur effondré, vingt mètres au dessus de la mage, elle était jeune, à peine la vingtaine, elle avait les cheveux noirs, assez court, relevé en chignon, elle était légèrement vêtu, une jupe noir, un bustier très ouvert et assez provoquant, ce qui permit à Mana de se rincer l'œil à l'occasion, qui avait d'un côté une manche longue, et l'autre le bras nu. À première vu, Mana pourrait dire qu'elle est mage, mais avec une dégaine pareille et caché aux milieux des marais, c'était certainement une apostat, ou l'une des fameuse sorcière des terres sauvages.

-Ni l'une ni l'autre, je suis garde des ombres et cette tour, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, appartient à notre Ordre.

-Ça fait longtemps que la nature à retrouver ses droits dans cette tour, enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la fasse brûlé, ça doit être vous, étant donné que vous êtes mage, fit remarquer la sorcière.

-Vous avez trouvé ? demanda Alistair en arrivant, accompagné de Jory, puis ils aperçurent la sorcière. Qui etes vous ?

-Allons bon, des hommes, toujours à s'effaroucher d'un rien, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Mana, dite moi donc votre nom et j'en ferai autant.

-Je m'appelle Mana Kyromis.

-Et vous pouvez m'appelez Morrigan si vous voulez, puis elle descendit de son perchoir et se dirigea vers l'elfe, comme vous êtes garde des ombres, je parie que vous êtes venu chercher les traités cachés ici, mais hélas, ils ne sont plus là.

-Disparu ? C'est vous qui les avez volé, sale voleuse, scélérate ! cria Alistair.

-Allons Alistair, vous me décevez, j'aurais cru que vous auriez plaisanté la dessus.

-Je ne plaisante pas avec ça, répliqua t il sèchement en regardant Mana sérieusement puis se tourna vers Morrigan, ces traités sont la propriété des gardes des ombres, je vous sommes de nous les restitué !

-Je n'en ferai rien, et pour cause, leurs disparitions ne sont pas de mon fait.

-Qui donc les a prit ? demanda Jory.

-Ma mère, pour tout vous dire.

-Pourriez vous nous amenez à elle ?

-Une requête ô combien opportune, je vous aime bien, dit elle avec un petit sourire.

-Méfiez vous, murmura Alistair, pour l'instant elle nous sert du « je vous aime bien » et tout d'un coup pouf vous finissez en grenouille.

-En ce qui me concerne j'ai pas grand chose à craindre, je sais très bien me défendre contre la magie, bien que je sois assez fatigué, répondit Mana en suivant Morrigan.

Après une demi heure de marche à travers les marais, ils arrivèrent à une chaumière, où une vieil accrochait du linge à sécher sur un fil, en voyant le petit groupe approcher, elle alla à leur rencontre.

-Mère, je vous amène trois gardes des ombres, ils… commença t elle à expliquer.

-Je les vois petite…Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, mais c'est étrange, il me semblait que vous étiez quatre, et vous n'êtes que trois devant moi, dit elle en lançant un regarde en biais vers Mana.

-Je sais, j'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas m'approcher car pour combattre les engeances, je me suis complètement lâché, attaquant sans distinction vu que je partais du principe qu'il n'y avait que des engeances autours de moi, dit elle avec un petit sourire gêné en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, mais la vieille continua de l'observer. Ses yeux semblaient la traverser, comme si elle lisait en elle, ce qui la poussa à croire que cette vieille femme devait être une puissante magicienne, ou plutôt sorcière dans son cas.

-Vous voulez me faire croire que vous nous attendiez ? demanda brusquement Alistair.

-Je ne veux rien de vous, ni vous faire croire quoi que ce soit. Celui qui refuse l'évidence n'est pas moins sot que celui qui accepte le mensonge, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'elfe, et vous ? Votre esprit elfique vous donne t il un avis différent, ou votre situation de mage vous permet d'avoir un avis plus aiguisé que ces soldats ?

-Je dirais que vous n'avez rien d'une vieille femme ordinaire, comme votre fille, vous êtes sûrement un apostat.

-Apostat, ce mot est sans arrêt utilisé, à croire qu'il s'est vulgarisé, dit la vieille femme en soupirant, enfin bon, je suppose que vous venez chercher vos traités n'est ce pas ? demanda t elle en retournant vers sa maison. Deux minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un tas de rouleaux dans les bras.

-Mais avant que commence le concert de jappement, sachez que le sceau, protégeant les traités, s'est rompu il y a longtemps, et je les gardes depuis.

-Vous…Vous les avez protégés ? s'exclama Alistair, surpris

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda la vieil en haussant des épaules puis tendis les traités à Mana qui les rangea dans son sac, apportez les à vos chef, et dite lui que la menace est bien plus grande qu'ils ne le croient.

-Merci beaucoup, dit Mana en s'inclinant respectueusement, ce qui lui valu un sourire mi moqueur mi amusé de la sorcière.

-Quel savoir vivre, toujours là où on l'attend le moins, comme les bas, dit elle en regardant le tristes états de ses bas qui lui couvrait ses vieilles jambes. Oh, ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis, dit elle en riant d'auto dérision, comme si devenir sénile était drôle à ses yeux.

-Il est temps pour vous de partir, fit remarquer sèchement Morrigan.

-Tu n'y penses pas ma chère, ce sont nos hôtes.

-Bon j'ai compris, soupira Morrigan, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre campement, suivez moi, dit elle en partant d'un pas vif, rapidement suivit par Jory et Alistair, Mana prit le temps de dire au revoir à cette vieille femme, qui lui fit un au revoir avec un petit signe de la main.

xxxIIIxxx

Morrigan le laissa à environ un demi kilomètre du campement, retournant dans les terres sauvage où était sa place. Une fois à l'intérieur du camps, Mana rendit visite au maitre chien, à qui elle donna la fleur dont il avait besoin.

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, c'est parfait, donnez moi un instant que je prépare l'onguent, puis il parti un moment, puis il revint et entra dans le chenil, il mélangea l'onguent à la nourriture du chien, qui lui sembla comprendre que c'était un médicament, il mangea donc goulûment son repas, le maître chien souriait au ange en ressortant, après avoir observer le chien un petit moment.

-Il va beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie pour votre aide…Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il va falloir un nouveau maître pour ce chien, et je pense que vous serez celui qu'il choisira.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui, il a probablement comprit que vous aviez contribuez à se guérison, les mabari sont au moins aussi intelligent qu'un percepteur d'impot, revenez donc après la bataille, il se sera sûrement décider d'ici là.

Après cette visite au chenil, ils allèrent vers l'énorme feu, où attendais Duncan, ce dernier sembla rassurer de les voir revenir vivant, pour certains en tout cas.

-Vous voici enfin revenu, nous allons pouvoir…Attendez où est Daveth ? demanda Duncan en regardant Alistair, qui était en quelque sorte responsable du groupe.

-Hé bien…commença t il à marmonné, très gêné, tellement gêné que la jeune elfe décida de prendre la parole afin de l'en décharger.

-Je l'ai malencontreusement grillé avec un sort…Enfin je crois.

Duncan la regarda avec perplexité, ce qui la poussa à expliquer ce qui c'était passé, officiellement bien sûr, en omettant qu'elle avait laissé son démon prendre possession de son corps afin d'exterminé les engeances, et qu'elle avait du réduire au silence le voleur qui l'avait vu dans cette état "démoniaque".

-Je vois, je suppose que Daveth est responsable de son sort, mais la prochaine, faites attention à vos alliers, les engeances font assez de victimes comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec un garde des ombres maladroit, surtout lorsque celui ci peut lancer des boules de feu, avertit Duncan d'un ton sérieux qui faisait vraiment peur, Mana hocha vivement la tête, intimidé.

-Bien, maintenant que cette affaire est réglé, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie, Alistair, guidez les jusqu'à la tour, j'arrive tout de suite.

Duncan partit en direction de sa tente, afin d'aller chercher des trucs en rapport avec la cérémonie probablement. Alistair guida alors les deux recrue vers la tour où Mana et lui c'était rencontré pour la première fois. Une fois sur place, Jory ne cessait de se plaindre, regrettant son choix de vouloir intégrer la garde, abandonnant sa femme et son enfant à naître, et blablabla, ça tapa rapidement sur le système de Mana, qui pourtant resta très calme, après tout, elle avait déjà lacéré, déchiqueté et incinéré l'une des recrue, inutile d'en faire de même avec l'autre. Duncan arriva enfin, il apporta une coupe d'argent, et un cruchon, allions nous trinquer notre entrée dans la garde ? Elle en doutait fort, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre des gardes des ombres de sabrer le champagne pour des recrues. Après un petit speech sur le principe de la cérémonie de l'Union, avec comme information que boire le sang d'engeance peut être fatal, Alistair prononça un petit discours apprit par cœur disant que ceux morts durant la cérémonie ne resterons pas seul longtemps, car même ceux qui survivrons les rejoindrons bientôt. Une fois ces mots dit, Duncan demanda qui voulait boire en premier, comme Jory semblait hésité, Mana se proposa, voulant connaître cette expérience, et avait comme petit espoir que le démon lié à elle l'empêcherait de mourir d'une façon aussi stupide. Elle prit la coupe en argent, et but cul sec le sang d'engeance qui s'y trouvait, ce dernier avait un goût atroce, si le sang humain avait un petit goût de fer et de rouille, le sang d'engeance avait un goût de merde, au sens propre du terme, non pas qu'elle ai déjà "goûté" à des excréments, elle n'est pas scatophile, mais le goût était si atroce qu'elle n'avait pas de mots pour le désigner, alors autant dire que ça à le même goût que la merde, vu qu'il s'approche beaucoup de l'odeur, mais en mille fois plus fort. Une fois l'immonde breuvage avalé, elle le sentit arrivé dans son estomac, et ce dernier sembla prendre feu, et le "feu" commença à dévorer son corps de l'intérieur, lui affligeant une telle douleur physique qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de crier ou pleurer. C'est apparemment à la tête qu'elle souffrit le plus car elle ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre de ses deux mains, en la baissant face vers le sol, lorsqu'elle la releva, elle avait les yeux blancs. Sa gorge commença à se serrer, et elle étouffa, n'arrivant plus à respirer, elle tomba à genou, et prit appuis sur le sol avec sa main droite, cherchant désespérément de l'air, mais rien n'atteignait ses poumons, avant de mourir, elle entendit Duncan marmonner ces mots :

-Je suis désolé Mana, puisse le créateur veillez sur toi.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

J'DECONNE HAHAHAHAHA ! vous y avez cru pas vrai ? Allez avouer ! Bon, quand je dis qu'elle meurt, là je suis sérieux, elle meurt belle et bien (moralité, pendant l'Union, ne jamais boire en premier ! XD ) Mais on sais tous que la mort n'est pas forcément une fin en soi, ou dans le cas présent, elle n'est pas définitive…Bref, vous verrez bien.

Donc cette fois, je suis sérieux :

To be continued !


	4. Résurrection difficile

Voici la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Je tiens à prévenir qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ( hétéro je tient à préciser, comme ça, je ne prend pas en traître !) Je dois avouer que c'est le premier lemon que j'écris depuis longtemps, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ou qu'il ne vous choquera pas (pour les plus puritain).

Chapitre IV Résurrection difficile

Ça y est, elle était morte, tué par du sang d'engeance…A moins qu'elle ne se soit bêtement étouffé en avalent de travers ? Non, ce maudit sang l'avait bien tué, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit au moment de mourir avait été atroce, même la fois où elle avait presque brûlé vive à cause d'un sort de feu mal lancé avait été comme une caresse à côté. Mais maintenant, elle était morte, et la mort n'avait vraiment rien avoir avec ce qu'on n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter à la Chantrie. Au lieu de rejoindre le Créateur, de se retrouver dans un éden après sa mort, elle ne trouva que vide et néant, mais ça lui convenait, elle se sentait plus calme et sereine que jamais, elle avait trouvé la plénitude dans la mort, elle n'avait pas besoin d'un éden, mais soudain, elle ressenti le froid et la douleur l'étreindre, elle voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait, et puis elle ne sentait pas son corps, à supposé qu'elle en ai un. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qu'elle reconnu tout de suite.

**Ton heure n'est pas encore venu Mana.**

Elle se retrouva tout à coup dans une grande plaine, avec une espèce de porte au loin, une espèce de baleine volante passa tout à coup au dessus d'elle, et elle baissa instinctivement la tête, bien que la bête gigantesque volait vingt mètres au dessus d'elle. Elle alla vers cette étrange porte, cette dernière était une grande porte en pierre, sur laquelle était marqué : Qu'elle est le nom de l'Orgueil ?

-Pride.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une espèce de vortex magique, l'idée de rentrer la dedans ne la tentait guère, mais elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, elle entra donc dans le vortex, et se sentit aspiré, et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle était arrivé dans un bosquet entouré par de très haute montagne et les nuages dans le ciel étaient assez sombre, mais des raies de lumière réussissaient à passer. L'endroit était assez brumeux et semblait presque magique, il y avait une espèce de musique de fond, bien qu'elle n'y connaisse pas grand chose, elle était presque certaine que c'était de la harpe. Elle se dirigea vers la source de la musique, et finit par tomber sur une petite clairière, en son centre se trouvait une table et une chaise, derrière, une grande bibliothèque qui semblait flotter dans les airs, et enfin un étang où une petite cascade tombait doucement.

-Plutôt calme comme coin non ?

Elle se tourna, et vit Pride qui était assis contre un arbre, avec un luth entre les mains, il était toujours le même que la fois où elle l'avait rencontré lors de sa Confrontation, mais cette fois, ses yeux n'étaient pas écarlate, mais normaux, comme ceux d'un mortel, enfin pas tout à fait, il était d'une couleur violette profonde, presque améthyste, il semblait également très calme, peut être trop.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, fit remarquer Mana, si tu es en colère contre moi parce que je suis morte je…

-Je ne t'en veux pas, on ne pouvait pas prévoir que ce sang d'engeance serait si puissant, et je dois dire que si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais au côté du Créateur, il la regarda et un sourire sardonique apparu sur ses lèvres, dommage n'est ce pas ?

-Hélas, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir te supporter encore un moment, soupira Mana, l'air triste.

-Allons, inutiles de faire cette tête, tu devrais me remercier, après tout, si tu étais morte, tu n'aurais pas pu tenir la promesse que tu as faite à ta chère cousine, pas vrai ? susurra t il vicieusement.

A ces mots, Mana blêmit, elle se rappelait très bien la promesse faite à sa cousine au bas cloître de Dénérim. Le jour où un seigneur humain avait voulu l'acheter de force pour en faire sa servante, quand elles avaient cinq ans, autant dire qu'il avait des goûts douteux, et lorsqu'il avait essayé de donner une gifle à sa cousine, son bras s'était soudain retrouvé avec deux "articulations" de plus, ce qui le fit hurler comme un goret. Il partit les jambes à son coup, suivit de son escorte qui avait refusé de touché à la gamine qui lui avait cassé le bras sans le toucher. Ce jour là, Mana lui avait promis de ne jamais la laisser se faire blesser par un homme, humain ou même elfe, les templiers étaient venu la chercher le jour même, elle n'avait pas pleurée en quittant sa famille, composé de son père, de sa cousine et cousin. Mais elle s'était promis un jour de retourner au bas cloître, afin de revoir sa cousine.

Tous ces souvenirs lui avait fait baisser sa garde, et Pride en profita pour la prendre par derrière (DANS CES BRAS BANDE DE PERVERS !) et lui lécha, mordilla l'oreille droite, tout en lui soufflant.

-Mais te garder en vie m'a beaucoup éprouvé, car je n'ai transféré qu'une partie infime de ma force en toi, mais elle a suffit de justesse à te sauver…Du moins pour le moment.

-Comment ça "pour le moment" ? demanda anxieusement Mana sur les nerf, la proximité du démon, et le truc dur dans son pantalon n'améliorant pas son état nerveux.

-Je n'ai que contenu le poison, mais il n'est pas éliminé pour autant, j'ai besoin de plus de puissance, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Est ce que ça inclut que ça doit se passer dans un lit ?

-Tu comprends vite, et pas nécessairement dans un lit, on peut le faire dans l'herbe si tu veux, gloussa t il en lui prenant les seins dans les mains.

Elle était très mal à l'aise, mais si elle devait en passer par là pour survivre alors soit.

-Très bien, allons y, dit elle en commença à se dévêtir, mais Pride l'arrêta.

-Pas tout de suite, pas besoin d'être aussi pressé, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu va devoir en passer par là ?

-Quelle importance ? Tu m'as déjà dit que tu avais envie de me passer dessus, alors doit il y avoir une raison particulière autre que ton désir ?

-Oui, je vais te montrer, dit il en la prenant par la taille, soudain, de grande ailes aux plumes noirs apparurent dans son dos, et il s'envola. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les montagnes qui entouraient le bosquet, elle revit la même plaine que tout a l'heure, sauf qu'a cette endroit, elle était dévorer par un feu gigantesque, celui ci avançait lentement mais sûrement.

-L'incendie que tu vois là n'est autre que le poison que tu as ressentis, d'où la sensation de brûlure, dit il amusé, et la plaine est une représentation de ton corps, et le bosquet est la source de mon pouvoir que j'ai pu introduire dans ton corps. Pour pouvoir arrêter ce feu, il faudrait faire tripler la surface du bosquet, au moins.

-Comment faire ça ?

-En laissant mon pouvoir filtrer doucement dans ton corps, comme je fais d'habitude, afin d'éviter à ton corps de se transformer en abomination, il faudrait encore deux semaines, et on a clairement pas autant de temps, surtout que ton corps dépérirait entre temps, et je ne peux pas forcer ton corps sans le transformer de manière irréversible, mais en revanche, si nos deux âmes "fusionnent", la connexion me permettra d'amener le pouvoir qu'il me manque.

-Hm, ça à l'air d'une bonne excuse pour transformer un viol en sauvetage, fit remarque Mana acerbe.

-Crois ce que tu veux, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est dans mon intérêt de te garder en vie, je n'essais pas de profiter de toi…enfin si un petit peu, mais comme ça te profite…

-Ça va j'ai compris, redescend moi maintenant, inutile de rester en l'air plus longtemps.

Une fois à nouveau dans la clairière dans le bosquet, Pride claque du doigt, et un grand lit apparu soudainement, il posa délicatement Mana dessus, cette dernière était très crispé, le corps tout raide, ce qui fit soupirer le Démon.

-Inutile d'être aussi nerveuse, je sais ce que je fais, et je peux t'assurer qu'après ça, tu viendras me supplier de recommencer, ce qui nous rendra plus puissant à chaque fois, c'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups, non ?

-Oui j'ai compris, dit elle d'une voix pincée, le corps toujours crispé.

Soupirant encore fois, et sentant que le temps pressait, il lui prit le visage entre les mains, et l'embrassa, elle était gênée et tendue, mais la douceur du baiser la détendit peu à peu. Le démon, qui avait plusieurs millénaires d'expérience derrière lui commença à la toucher à des endroits stratégique, d'abord les jambes, les bras, le cou, puis allant progressivement vers des endroits plus osées, tel que le ventre, les seins, et enfin l'entrejambe. Pendant ses attouchements, il avait enlevé doucement et langoureusement les vêtements de la jeune elfe, lorsque celle ci fut intégralement nu, il eut l'idée de l'émoustiller grâce à l'art du Cunnilingus. Il se pencha donc sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, et commença à lécher son petit bout de chair, appelé clitoris, ses léchouille fit haleter la jeune fille, qui commençait à transpirer et à trembler de plaisir, et hurla carrément lorsqu'il le mordilla légèrement. Elle avait beaucoup mouillé, et il se dit qu'elle était prête, et posa son sexe dresser à l'entré de l'endroit où est née le monde, selon un artiste dont il avait oublié le nom, et entra tout en douceur. Mana réagit à l'entrée de l'objet étranger dans son corps, mais plutôt que de le repousser, elle poussa un soupir de plaisir, encouragé par cette réaction, Pride continua jusqu'à ce que son pénis soit entièrement à l'intérieur. Le sexe de Mana était doux, chaud et profond, un vrai bonheur de s'y trouver, mais surtout, cette "connexion" lui permit d'introduire (sans mauvais jeu de mots) davantage de pouvoir dans le corps de son hôte. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, qui fit réagir très positivement la jeune elfe, cette dernière croisa ses jambes derrière les reins du démon, et commença à se stimuler manuellement le clitoris, et ses gémissements se faisaient plus fréquents et plus forts, elle se massa également les seins, se pinçait les petits boutons roses au bout de ses deux bosses. Pride sentait lui aussi le plaisir monté, mais il avait envie de changer de position, voulant passer du missionnaire à la levrette, mais pour ne pas casser le moment, il fallait y aller doucement. Il commença donc par prendre la jambe gauche de Mana, la plia, afin de lui permettre de passer lorsqu'il fit tourner doucement l'elfe sur le côté droit, sans quitter de son doux fourreau, la mage ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il la rassura, et continua son va et vient, puis deux minutes plus tard, il termina la rotation, et Mana se retrouva à quatre pattes, appuyer sur les coudes afin de faire monter son derrière. Pride commença à accéléré la cadence, et la jeune elfe commença à crier de plaisir, et elle prit part au jeu en remuant les fesses afin d'accompagner le mouvement du démon. Ce dernier sourit en voyant la jeune fille participer, et ce demanda s'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin…Peut être une autre fois, pensa t il en caressant l'autre "entrée" de la mage avec désir, pour l'instant, ça sera suffisant pour lui permettre de survivre, d'ailleurs, il sentait que ça arrivait pour lui, mais il refuse de jouir avant Mana. Ce qui ne tarda pas, car après avoir encore une fois augmenter la cadence, Pride sentit le vagin de Mana se serrer sur son sexe, elle avait atteins le seuil critique et, puis soudain elle jouit, ce qui fit sortir soudainement une grande quantité de liquide du sexe de la jeune elfe, et lui jouit à son tour juste après, lâchant sa semence, contenant une grande quantité de sa puissance, au fond d'elle. Cette dernière était haletante, et avait du mal à tenir même à quatre pattes, tant ses jambes tremblaient, Pride se retira et l'allongea sur le côté, il pouvait voir son sperme couler le long des fesses la jeune elfe, mais cette dernière, outre son air épuisé, semblait aux anges.

-Alors tu vois, c'était pas si terrible, souffla Pride en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Je dois…avouer que…c'était très agréable…et sinon, tu as fait…ce que tu voulais ?

-Oui, en injectant ma semence en toi, j'ai en quelques sorte transmit une bonne quantité de ma puissance dans ton corps instantanément et sans autre effet secondaire que le plaisir que tu as ressentit à l'instant. Maintenant, il va être possible de repousser le poison et l'éliminer, mais ça c'est mon affaire, repose toi, tu es épuisé.

Mana ne se fit pas prier, et s'endormit presque instantanément, ressentant encore une douce chaleur dans son bas ventre, elle s'enroula dans les draps puis tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Ce fut à nouveau le noir total, mais contrairement à la première fois où elle ne ressentait rien à part une grande plénitude, là elle sentait son corps, avec encore les sensations de ses ébats précédents, puis ça cessa brusquement, elle eut une atroce vision, un froid glacial la prit, la paralysant totalement, elle vit un dragon rugir et cracher des flammes, il la regarda quelque secondes, puis la vision s'interrompit. Revenant à la réalité, bien vivante, du moins, elle pensait qu'elle était dans la réalité, car il fait toujours sombre, mais cette fois, elle entendait du bruit autours, preuve qu'elle n'était plus dans le néant de la mort. En essayant de bouger, elle s'aperçu qu'elle était dans un lieu vraiment exigu, qui ne lui permettait pas de bouger les jambes ou les bras, et en touchant les rebords, elle sentait très clairement que c'était du bois, qu'elle était dans une boite, un cercueil, logique, elle était morte pendant l'Union, il l'avait donc mit dans un cercueil pour la mettre en terre. Apparemment elle n'était pas morte depuis longtemps, car vu les sons qui lui parvenait, elle n'était pas encore six pieds sous terre, juste enfermé dans cette boite en bois.

**Allez fais nous sortir de là, j'ai hâte de rejoindre la bataille ! rugie joyeusement Pride, avide de sang.**

Mana concentra son esprit pour lancer un sort télékinétique afin de ne pas faire de dégât autours d'elle, et lança son sort d'onde mental, ce qui fit exploser le cercueil, ne laissant pas un morceau en état. Lorsqu'elle se leva difficilement, elle s'aperçu que la bataille avait déjà commencer, paniqué, elle se demanda quoi faire, rejoindre la bataille ? Essayer de trouver Duncan pour avoir des instructions ? Que faire ?

En courant vers le pont, afin de voir l'avancer de la bataille, elle vit que cette dernière commençait à mal tourner pour l'armée des hommes, ils étaient clairement en sous nombres, et commençaient à faiblir, tandis que la horde des engeances continuait d'affluer sans tarir. Tous les archers sur le pont, ainsi que les scorpions (armes de sièges) avaient été tués ou détruit, elle décida donc d'apporter sa contribution, elle approcha du bord, s'arrêta devant la rambarde, et décida de tester les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle devrait avoir maintenant, enfin normalement, si son démon ne l'avait pas roulé. Elle chargea donc une boule de feu dans sa main, en y concentrant toutes la puissance qu'elle pouvait contrôler, créant une boule de deux mètres de diamètre, quand elle la lança en direction du centre de la horde, elle se baissa pour éviter le souffle. Lorsque l'explosion fut passé, qui avait d'ailleurs fait trembler le pont, il y avait un joli trou fumant là où se trouvait la bataille, atomisant du même coup l'armée humaine. Mana devint livide lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais Pride prit ça avec bonne humeur.

**Waaaahahahaha ! Je t'adore…hahahahah…je n'ai pas autant rie depuis au moins cinq siècles, **s'esclaffa t il bruyamment, pendant que le visage de la jeune elfe se décomposait de seconde en seconde. Ils remarquèrent alors un feu au sommet de la plus haute tour de la forteresse, ressemblant un peu à un phare.

**Tient tient ? Qu'est ce qui se passe là haut, allons voir.**

_Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux partir vite, maintenant que les engeances ont le champ libre à cause de ma bêtise ?_ demanda sarcastiquement Mana.

**Mais non, je suis sûr que ça doit être intéressant, en plus, je parie que des survivants se trouves la haut, tu pourrais les sauver non ?**

Il avait fait mouche, si elle pouvait sauver quelques personnes, ce sera toujours ça de prit, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tour, elle sentit une vive douleur dans le dos, au niveau des omoplates, tellement douloureux qu'elle tomba.

-Haaaa, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ! cria t elle à voix haute.

**Trois fois rien, juste une petite aide pour te permettre de rejoindre rapidement le sommet de cette tour**, murmura Pridre.

En tournant la tête, elle vu que deux grandes ailes noirs, identique à celle qu'avait Pride, était apparu dans son dos, elle se releva difficilement, les épaules endolorie, puis essaya d'utiliser ses nouvelles ailes, ce fut très difficile, car les mouvoir correctement était compliqué, même à terre, alors dans les airs.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.**

Pride prit soudainement le contrôle de son corps contre son gré, manifestement, son regain de puissance lui permettait de s'imposer, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout la jeune mage, consciente de s'approcher lentement mais sûrement à l'état de pantin. Pride se mit debout sur la rambarde du pont, et sauta sans hésitation, si Mana avait le contrôle de son corps, ou au moins de sa bouche, elle aurait crié de terreur, le démon redressa juste avant de toucher sol, volant presque en rase motte, et lança un cône de feu, qui lança un torrent de flamme trois fois plus grand que celui des terres sauvages, grillant plusieurs centaines d'engeances d'un coup. Une fois ça fait, il reprit de l'altitude très rapidement, dépassant le pont et se dirigea vers le sommet de la tour, quand soudain, une ombre lui cacha la lumière de la lune. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il fut réellement surpris, un gigantesque dragon volait juste au dessus de lui, et semblait l'avoir remarqué, mais il ne l'attaqua pas et l'ignora, ce qui énerva le démon qui préféra s'éloigné du dragon par mesure de sécurité. Le dragon était différent de celui qu'il avait vu dans la vision de Mana, celui ci de dégageait pas la même aura, elle était moins maléfique, plus calme, et il n'était pas noir, mais brun, presque bronze. Il atterrit au sommet de la tour, et rentra la tête à l'intérieur, sentant la panique de Mana, Pride se précipita à l'intérieur, et vit que le Dragon n'était pas là en ennemis. Les engeances avaient submergé ceux qui c'était apparemment barricadé au sommet de la tour, prit au piège, le dragon s'était empressé de faire le grand nettoyage, restant sur le balcon de la tour, il carbonisa rapidement les engeances, en prenant soin d'épargner les humains qui étaient couchés au sol, blessés ou morts. Il retira les ailes de son dos et rentra à l'intérieur de la tour, allant voir les soldats, le dragon sembla en faire de même car il s'illumina soudainement, avant de réduire à vu d'œil, et laissa place à la vieil femme qu'ils avaient rencontrer dans les terres sauvages. Cette dernière sourit en voyant la jeune mage, qui un instant avant avait des ailes noirs, et qui avait encore les yeux écarlates à la pupilles fendu, elle n'était pas dupe quand à son identité.

-Du calme démon, je ne suis pas là pour me battre, mais pour sauver ce garde des ombres, dit elle en désignant un soldat blond inconscient, Pride le reconnu comme étant celui qui avait accompagné Mana dans les terres sauvages, elle semblait l'apprécier, il se tourna vers la sorcière.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Moi, je veux juste les sauver, si tout les gardes des ombres tombent, le destin de ce royaume risquent d'être sérieusement compromis, surtout après l'exploit que cette gamine a réalisé tout à l'heure, dit elle d'un ton amusé pour parler de l'holocauste provoqué involontairement par Mana.

-Je vois, dans ce cas prenez le, je vous suis.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que la gamine est elle aussi garde des ombres, surtout après le mal que j'ai eu pour qu'elle survive à l'Union.

-Vraiment, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Démon voulant sauver une mortelle, c'est une première pour moi.

-Comme quoi, même après avoir vécut des siècles, il vous restes des choses à apprendre Flémeth.

-Haha, je vois que vous n'êtes pas dupe, vous devez être un démon de très haut rang pour me connaître.

-En effet, mais si vous voulez en parler, faisons le dans votre hutte, cet endroit n'est guère propice à la conversation, dit il en entendant des bruits de pas et de métal au loin dans les escaliers

-Bonne idée, partons, dit la sorcière en prenant Alistair, avant de se retransformer, puis elle s'envol a, suivit de Pride qui avait reprit ses ailes pour la suivre.

xxxIIIxxx

Mana avait tout suivit du début à la fin, ce qui lui permit d'apprendre que cette vieille femme était Flémeth, celle de la légende, vu la réaction de Pride, elle avait ressenti une pointe d'inquiétude dans l'esprit du Démon, pour qu'il soit inquiété, cela voulait dire que cette Flémeth devait être aussi puissante que sa légende le laissait entendre. Elle la vit prendre Alistair, et quitter la tour, suivit par son corps toujours sous le contrôle du démon de l'Orgueil. Après dix minutes de vol, ils arrivèrent à la petite maison où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Flémeth repris son apparence humaine, et appela Morrigan, qui sortit de la maison. La sorcière lui ordonna de prendre Alistair, et de l'allonger dans la maison, elle allait le soigner dans quelques minutes, une fois la jeune sorcière rentrer avec le garde des ombres blessé, Flémeth se tourna vers Pride.

-Puis je connaître votre nom ? demanda t elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Pride, si vous voulez, mais vous n'apprendrez rien d'autre.

-Pride ? Ho, je crois savoir qui tu es, un des plus anciens démon de l'Orgueil, mais tu es également parmi les plus faibles d'entre eux, à cause de ta tendance à t'emporter un peu trop vite, et ton manque de talent dans la manipulation.

-Que voulez vous ? Je préfère faire confiance à ma force qu'a la ruse, et côté puissance, je suis le plus puissant de tous, dit il avec fierté.

-En effet, mais la force brut ne peut rien contre la ruse, c'est pourquoi tu es considéré comme l'un des plus faibles, si ce n'est LE plus faible.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez, ma puissance combinez à celle de la jeune mage devant vos yeux me rendra plus puissant que toute les créatures qui foulent cette terre et qui la foulerons !

-Je vois que vous portez beaucoup d'espoir sur elle, c'est donc pour ça que vous avez tant fait pour lui permettre de survivre au rituel, mais je me demande pourquoi…

-Silence ! Plus de question ! Rugit Pride, exaspéré par cette vieille, cette dernière leva ses mains paumes en avant en signe de calme.

-Inutile de s'énervé, je suis juste curieuse. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler…

-Contentez vous de soigner ce garde des ombres, si vous tenez tant que ça à sa survie, coupa Pride en tournant les talons, en ce qui me concerne, je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas arrêté depuis ce maudis rituel, alors si vous le permettez, je vais me trouver un endroit calme, je reviendrais lorsque cet humain sera revenu à lui.

Puis il s'envola, Flémeth le regarda s'éloigner en ayant un petit sourire.

-Cet petite a un démon en elle, et n'est pas devenu une abomination ? Elle encore plus intéressante que je le croyais de prime abord, dit elle à elle même en se dirigeant vers sa maison.

xxxIIIxxx

Volant jusqu'au sommet d'une montagne, Pride cherchait un endroit où se reposé, mais il sentait Mana s'agiter.

**Qu'y a t il ?**

_Rend moi mon corps maintenant ! Comment as-tu pu prendre la contrôle sans mon consentement ! ce n'était pas dans le contrat !_

**Tais toi ! **Hurla t il avec une telle rage, que Mana se senti aussi insignifiante qu'une fourmis à côté d'un éléphant, elle préféra se taire, sentant la colère de Pride, mais cette dernière n'était pas diriger contre.

_Qu…Qu'elle que chose t'a contrarié ?_ demanda t elle d'une petite voix avec hésitation.

**Cette fichu sorcière a osé affirmer que je suis le plus faible des démons de l'Orgueil, c'est ça que me rend furieux !**

_Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter, tenta la jeune mage, ta puissance est titanesque, je l'ai bien sentit en te rencontrant, aucun démon ne peut t'égaler._

**Hum, merci de me réconforter, mais quelques part elle n'a pas tort, je devrais faire appel un peu plus souvent à la ruse.**

Mana aimerais bien lui affirmer qu'il était déjà très rusé, pour avoir eu l'idée de ne pas la posséder de force pour que ça passe inaperçu, d'après les livres qu'elle avait lu, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Mais elle s'abstint, elle ne l'appréciait pas assez pour…pas assez ? Ce pourrait il qu'elle l'apprécie ? Non, ce démon est là pour en faire son pantin, pas pour être son ami, elle ne doit jamais oublier ça, ou elle ne sera bientôt plus qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Finalement le démon trouva un coin tranquille sur une petite montagne, il ramassa un peu de bois, le mit vaguement en tas puis l'alluma d'un claquement de doigt, et s'allongea devant.

**Si tu permet, je vais garder le contrôle pour le moment, quand nous serons avec le grand dadais blond, je te rendrais ton corps.**

Mana ne dit rien, approuvant par le silence, elle sentait le démon toujours frustré, et elle préféra ne pas l'énervé davantage.Elle prit le temps de réfléchir à la suite des évènements, maintenant que l'armée humaine était décimé, la horde de l'engeance pouvait continuer sa route tranquillement, sans compter qu'elle avait du sceller le sort du roi, de Duncan, ainsi des gardes des ombres qui devaient y être, cette idée la rendait malade, elle avait l'impression d'être une traîtresse, une alliée des engeances…Comment pourrait elle regarder sa famille en face maintenant ? Si bien sûr sa bêtise ne les condamne pas à tomber sous les lames des engeances. Et comment arrêter cette horde, Duncan affirmait qu'ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux même dans la défaite, comment arrêter une armée pareille, à ce niveau le nombre ne compte plus, si l'ennemi se renforce constamment.

**Arrête de te creuser le crâne et à te lamenter, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière, plutôt que de te reprocher sur ce qui tu n'as pas pu sauver, essais plutôt de réfléchir à ce que tu peux encore sauver.**

Tient ? Depuis quand Pride donne t il de bons conseils, autre que les manières de massacrer sans se tâcher. Néanmoins il n'a pas tort, autant réfléchir sur ce qui doit être fait plutôt sur ce qui aurait du être fait. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idée sur ce qu'il fallait faire désormais, Duncan avait dit que tous les gardes de Férelden étaient réunit à Ostagar, alors il ne reste donc plus qu'elle et Alistair, qui est mourant, autant dire que ce n'est pas la joie.

xxxIIIxxx

Après une dizaine d'heures de sommeil, Pride se réveilla, voyant c'était le matin, il se dirigea vers la maison de Flémeth, une fois arrivé, il se posa et fit disparaître ses ailes. Flémeth sortit de la maison, avec un petit sourire en coin, elle semblait de bonne humeur.

**Bon, je te rends le contrôle à partir d'ici, j'espère que tu auras une bonne excuse à servir au garde pour expliquer ta présence dans le monde des vivants.**

Mana eut à nouveau le contrôle de son corps, ce qui la rassura, voir son corps faire des choses sans qu'on le veuille est particulièrement dérangeant. Le changement de contrôle dû être perçu par la sorcière car celle ci prit un ton différent à celle qu'elle avait en parlant au démon, et surtout, elle tutoya la jeune mage.

-Ah te revoila, et cette fois ci, c'est bien à toi que je parle, et non à Pride, tu te nommes Mana, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, comment le savez vous ?

-Morrigan m'a raconté votre rencontre, ainsi que votre nom, vous venez voir comment va le jeune homme trouver dans la tour ?

-Oui, comment va t il ?

-Bien, compte tenu de l'état où on l'a trouvé, il s'est réveillé voilà une heure, mais apparemment la nouvelle ne lui a pas plus.

-J'espère que vous avez évité de dire que c'est moi la responsable de ce désastre.

-Oui, et je précise que vous n'êtes pas la seule responsable.

-Pardon ?

-L'homme qui devait répondre au signal, le feu au sommet de la tour, s'est retiré, abandonnant le roi à son sort, même sans lancer votre boule de feu, l'armée humaine aurait été décimé de toute façon, vous avez abrégé leur souffrance en quelque sorte.

-Hum, je doute que ça ai une quelconque importance maintenant, voyons plutôt comment ce porte notre garde des ombres, dit Mana en se dirigeant vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle constata qu'Alistair et Morrigan étaient en train de se crêper le chignon ( s'engueuler) comme un vieux couple.

-Je dérange peut être ?

-Non, partons d'ici, je ne supporte plus cette garce, fit Alistair d'un ton énervé.

-La garce vous remercie et vous invite à ne plus revenir, grinça Morrigan.

Alistair était en train de remettre son armure quand il s'aperçu de ce qui n'allait pas. La femme qui venait de rentrer, interrompant un débat houleux entre la garce et lui concernant sa sagacité proche d'une huître, ne devrait pas être là, mais dans un cercueil. Il la regarda, se tourna, se massa les yeux et les tempes, puis la regarda à nouveau, pour constater qu'elle était toujours là, en le regarda avec un air amusé.

-Mais…Comment pouvez vous être là ?

-Je ne suis pas là, plaisanta t elle, je ne suis qu'une manifestation de ton esprit malade, qui pour combler sa solitude, te fais croire que je suis là, bien vivante.

-Haha…très drôle, dit il en avançant vers elle, il la toucha à l'épaule, et vu qu'elle était bien réel, ce qui déçu Mana, elle qui espérait le voir paniqué à l'idée qu'il devenait fou.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle, vous n'avez pas marché, soupira t elle en roulant des yeux, mais bon, maintenant que vous savez que je suis bien là, on va pouvoir discuter des événements à venir.

Malheureusement, Alistair n'était plus là, du moins mentalement, apparemment, le fait qu'elle soit devant lui ne lui paraissait pas vrai, malgré le fait qu'il pouvait la toucher, puis soudain, son regard devint méfiant.

-Je vous ai vu mourir pendant l'Union, j'ai moi même vérifié, votre cœur ne battait plus, vous devriez être dans cercueil où l'on vous avait mit.

-Je me sentais à l'étroit, dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie en haussant des épaules.

-Répondez moi ! rugie t il de colère. Comment pouvez vous être là ?

Mana sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il hurle de colère, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi il le prenait comme ça, il devrait être content de ne pas être seul. La jeune elfe ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait donner comme excuse, et elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'elle abritait en son sein un des plus puissants démon existant. Elle essaya alors d'improviser un truc.

-Heu…Je ne sais pas…Franchement, je me suis réveillé comme ça, et j'étais dans un cercueil, après avoir réussi à en sortir, j'ai vu que notre armée avait été décimé, alors je me suis enfuis, entre temps je vous ai trouvé inconscient, alors je vous ai pris avec moi et amené ici pour être soigné, voilà.

-Comment avez vous pu me trouver en vous enfuyant alors que j'étais au sommet de la tour d'Ishal ? demanda t il perplexe.

-Et bien, en voyant le feu en haut, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut être des survivants, et qu'il valait mieux aller les chercher pour fuir ensemble, afin de maximiser nos chances de survie.

Alistair resta silencieux et scruta longuement le visage de la mage, à la recherche d'un signe de mensonge. Mais apparemment il ne trouva rien de suspect et se détendit.

-Dans ce cas je vous remercie d'être venu me chercher, bien que j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez vaincu les engeances qui nous avaient mis à terre, mais vous auriez du aller sauvez Duncan, il était notre chef et…

-Elle n'aurait pas pu, dit Flemeth en l'interrompant, elle vous a dit que la bataille était perdu, aller chercher quelqu'un la bas aurait été du suicide, même pour une mage aussi puissante qu'elle.

-Je vous remercie, madame ? demanda t il d'une voix mal assuré.

-Ah ? vous désirez connaître mon nom ? Les chasind m'appellent Flémeth, ce nom suffira pour le moment.

-Vous êtes la Flémeth de la légende ? s'écria Alistair, avec une certaine crainte dans la voix.

-Quelle importance ? Je connais des brides de magie qui vous a été salutaire, mon identité a t elle vraiment de l'importance ?

-Heu…Non, enfin peut être…

-Peu importe, merci de l'avoir sauvé, dit Mana pour couper court à balbutiement du grand blond.

-Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi nous avons perdu. Le plan du tiern Loghain était parfait, après avoir vu le fanal s'allumé, ses troupes auraient chargé depuis leur couvert, et prit les engeances en tenaille, ce qui nous aurait assuré la victoire, alors pourquoi nous avons perdu ?

-L'homme qui devait répondre au signal n'est pas venu, il a fait replier ses troupes, et s'est enfuis, abandonnant le roi à son sort, répondit Flémeth, voyant que Mana ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

-Quoi !…Mais…Ce n'est pas possible, Loghain n'aurait jamais fait ça, pourquoi trahirait il le roi ?

-Voilà enfin une bonne question, qui sait ? Peut être qu'il croit que l'engeance est une armée qui peut être défaite sur le champs de bataille, il ignore que est la vrai menace.

-L'archidémon, dit Alistair d'un ton grave.

-L'archidémon ? Qu'est ce que c'est, une créature de l'immatérielle ? demanda Mana perplexe.

-Non, l'archidémon est un ancien dieu Tévintide corrompu par l'engeance, c'est une créature d'une puissance inimaginable, répondit Flémeth, ces créatures font parti des légendes et seul les fou et les imbéciles se défient des légendes.

-Vu que nous sommes des gardes des ombres, j'en déduis donc qu'on va devoir jouer le rôle des fous et des imbéciles, soupira Mana en ayant l'air fatigué rien qu'a l'idée de la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir. Quel est donc la marche à suivre ? demanda t elle à Alistair.

-Heu…Hé bien, je crois que nous devrions aller voir en premiers lieu le iarl Eamon, c'est un homme d'honneur, il nous aidera, surtout lorsqu'il apprendra que Loghain a trahis le roi.

-Bon, on a donc une piste, fit Mana, mais vous pensez que ses forces suffiront ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, pas seul contre la horde des engeances.

-Hum, et si nous utilisions les traités ?

-Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Alistair. Grâce à eux, nous pourrons solliciter l'aide des nains, des elfes et des mages, ils ont tous obligation de nous aider en cas d'Enclin.

-Des nains, des elfes des mages, votre iarl Eamon, ça ressemble fort à une armée, énuméra Flémeth avec un ton amusé.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, nous pouvons encore nous battre et gagner, dit Alistair avec un sourire, ayant retrouvé espoir.

-Du calme, c'est loin d'être gagné, on risque gros dans cette affaire, surtout que dans l'immédiat, nous ne sommes que deux, ce qui est un peu limite.

-Pour ça, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je vais vous fournir de l'aide, glissa Flémeth avec un sourire.

Sortant de la maison, Morrigan se dirigea vers sa mère.

-Le ragoût est prêt, mère, si vous et ces messieurs dames daignez venir…

-Les gardes des ombres sont sur le point de partir, et tu les accompagneras.

-Quel dommage…Quoi ! s'écria t elle, croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Tu m'a parfaitement entendu, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es doté d'oreilles.

-Mais n'ai je pas mon mot à dire ? se rebella la jeune sorcière.

-Voilà des années que tu veux quitter les terres sauvages, c'est une occasion pour toi de partir découvrir le monde, répliqua Flémeth, puis elle parla plus doucement, de plus, ces gardes ombres vont avoir besoin d'aide, j'aimerais que tu leur prête tes pouvoirs.

-Très bien, finit par céder la jeune sorcière puis elle se tourna vers les deux gardes des ombres, si vous le permettez, je dois aller chercher mes affaires.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la maison, avec un sac en bandoulière et son bâton magique.

-Voilà je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller, dit elle sèchement, Adieu mère, faite attention au repas qui est en train de cuire, il serait embêtant que je doive extraire votre corps du logis calciné

-Hahaha, le moins surprenant serait que ma maison finisse engloutit par l'Enclin, ricana la vieille sorcière.

-Je…Je ne voulais pas…

-Oui je sais, va donc découvrir le monde ma petite, dit Flémeth d'un ton doux

-Moi je sais pas trop, ça risque de nous poser plus de problème qu'autre chose, vu qu'hors de cette forêt, c'est une apostat, marmonna Alistair, mais il reçut un coup de coude de la part de l'elfe.

-On ne crache pas sur de l'aide, surtout quand on en a tant besoin, répliqua t elle d'un ton acerbe.

-Ok j'ai rien dit, dit il en s'éloignant boudeur.

-Quel gamin, marmonna Mana en le suivant.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux, ricana Morrigan.

To be continued.

J'espère que le Lemon vous a plu, et si vous trouvez bizarre que le fait qu'ils "baisent" les rendent plus fort à chaque fois, n'oubliez pas que j'ai mit "Lemon power" au début du premier chapitre, et que c'était à prendre au pied de la lettre, c'est la puissance du sexe, baiser rend plus fort (du moins dans leur cas à eux(^_^). Heureusement, pour la description, j'ai pu utiliser des trucs vu dans step up love story.


	5. La soeur

Voici la suite, alors là, je commence à emprunter à pas mal de manga pour approfondir les problèmes de mon personnage, à vous de deviner lesquelles (^_^) Si vous ne trouvez pas, et que vous voulez absolument savoir, demander moi en message privé, et je vous répondrais le plus rapidement possible. Vu que lusaphira semblait presser de connaître la suite, je la donne rapidement, par contre le prochain chapitre demandera beaucoup plus de temps.

Chapitre V La sœur

Après deux jours de marches, le groupe composé de Mana, Alistair et Morrigan sortirent enfin des terres sauvages, grâce aux connaissances de la sorcière. Ils arrivèrent près de la voie impériale, ce chemin de pierre surélevé, reliant la tour du Cercle des mages, Dénérim et Aeonar, la prison des mages. Ils préférèrent emprunter le chemin de terre un peu plus loin, car la voie impériale était certainement surveillée par l'engeance, car ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé la Horde. Soudain, Mana et Alistair sentirent des engeances approcher par devant, un groupe assez restreins, une dizaine peut être. Ils se préparèrent alors au combat, mais ce qu'ils virent arriver dans l'immédiat était un chien, un Mabari pour être précis, ce dernier courait ventre terre et s'arrêta devant Mana, il aboya, et ça ressemblait beaucoup à un avertissement. Et en effet, même pas dix secondes plus tard, un groupe d'une douzaine d'engeances, arriva par là d'où venait le chien. Ces engeances étaient des Hurlocks, des engeances crée à partir d'homme corrompu, ils sont grands et puissant, pouvant tenir en respect plusieurs hommes normaux en respect. Le chef, qui portait une armure lourde et donc le casque était pourvu de corne, fit passer son pouce levé le long de sa gorge, geste très explicite sur leurs intentions. Alistair dégaina son épée, prit son bouclier et chargea, il fonça dans le groupe d'engeance et en faucha deux d'un coup d'épée rageur. Les autres commencèrent à l'encercler, mais Mana ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de frapper son frère d'arme dans le dos, et invoqua un cône de feu, sans la puissance de Pride bien sûr, ce qui envoya un long jet de flamme, brûlant au moins quatre engeances. Morrigan envoya une puissante décharge électrique qui réduit instantanément un hurlock à l'état de cadavre calciné. Quand au chien, il sauta au coup d'une engeance, l'écrasa au sol sous son poids et l'égorgea de ses dents. Les engeances restantes reculèrent, voyant que le combat ne tournait pas en leur faveur, vu que plus de la moitié du groupe étaient déjà tombé, mais le chef, qui était resté derrière, faucha lui même la première engeance qui essaya de fuir, ce qui bloqua les autres, coincé entre le chef et les ennemis. Finalement ils chargèrent le groupe humains et elfe (et chien). Ils attaquèrent les deux femmes, tandis que le chef s'occupait du seul mâle du groupe. Il attaqua Alistair avec sa hache à deux mains, le garde des ombra tenta de bloquer le coup avec son bouclier, mais la hache traversa le bouclier de bois et se ficha dans le bras du blond. Il cria de douleurs, encore plus lorsque le hurlock retira son arme, et qui réattaqua, comme il ne pouvait plus bloquer les coups, Alistair dû esquiver les attaques de l'engeance, qui fort heureusement était lente. Hélas, Alistair se prit le pied dans une racine en reculant et tomba à la renverse, le chef profita de l'occasion et abattit sa lourde hache sur sa victime. Alistair prit son épée avec ses deux mains et essaya de parer le coup, qui brisa son épée pour se ficher dans sa poitrine, défonçait sa cotte de maille et sa cage thoracique par la même occasion, Alistair n'eut même pas la force de crier, crachant seulement du sang pour éviter de s'étouffer avec. Mana vint à sa rescousse, désarticulant le chef hurlock grâce à un sort télékinétique. L'engeance, devenue une poupée de chiffon, s'effondra sur elle même, tout les os broyées et les articulations déboîtés. La jeune elfe se précipita vers Alistair, le débarrassa rapidement de sa cotte de maille, et regarda la plaie, le coup avait été fait verticalement, les poumons et le cœur n'avaient pas été touché, mais la trachée avait été ouverte, et ça allait asphyxier le garde des ombres. Ce dernier respirait très difficilement, et son pouls avait presque disparu.

-Non non non ! répéta Mana, prise de panique, et elle utilisa un sort de soin qu'elle ne maîtrise pas très bien, mais elle priait pour que ça marche.

-Créateur ou Faiseurs peu m'importe, s'il vous plait, faite qu'il vive ! murmura t elle presque en concentrant toute sa puissance magique dans le sort de soin.

**Tu es ridicule, toi qui disais que tu ne prierais jamais et que tu ne te soumettrais jamais à une divinité quelconque, te voilà en train de prier pour qu'un pauvre humain vive. Quelle importance a t il donc pour que tu veuilles le sauver à ce point ? **demanda la voix suave et moqueuse de Pride.

_De toute façon, je me suis déjà soumise à toi, alors pourquoi pas à une divinité, je verrais pas la différence de toute façon_, répondit sèchement Mana.

**Tu ne t'es pas soumis à moi, tu t'es associer, c'est différent.**

Mana préféra ne pas répondre et se concentra sur son sort, hélas, la magie de la guérison n'avait jamais été son fort, et l'état d'Alistair se dégradait petit à petit. Ce qui fit paniquer encore plus la mage, ce qui brisa sa concentration, rendant son sort encore moins efficace, ce qui la fit paniquer davantage, une spirale vicieuse.

**Tu devrais laisser tomber, cet humain est presque mort, tu ne fais que prolonger son agonie, tu devrais l'achever, ce serait bien plus charitable, **fit remarquer le Démon avec une voix amusée.

Sa nonchalance énerva Mana au plus haut point. Au lieu de l'aider, il se moquait d'elle, n'était il pas sensé l'aider lorsqu'elle en avait besoin ? C'était pourtant les termes du contrat, mais cet enfoiré ne lui fournissait de la puissance uniquement lorsque ça l'arrangeait.

**Hé, je ne te permets pas, si tu as besoin de ma puissance, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, tu peux l'utiliser à ta guise.**

_Comment ça ? _

**Une partie de ma force est implantée dans ton corps, tu peux l'utiliser comme tu le souhaite, je ne peux pas t'imposer de restriction la dessus. Ceci dit fait très attention, utiliser la puissance démoniaque n'est pas sans…contrepartie, car même si j'ai pu te transmettre ma force sans détruire ton corps, l'utiliser est différent, ce n'est plus seulement ton corps que tu risque de mettre en péril, mais l'essence même de ton être.**

_Tu veux dire que je risque de changer…Si j'utilise ta puissance._

**Oui, car la magie démoniaque et la magie des mortelles sont diamétralement opposées, et comme l'âme sert de vecteur…**

_Pas besoin d'en jeter plus. J'ai parfaitement compris._

**C'est pour ça que je te déconseille fortement d'aider cet humain, car ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

_Sur ce point, c'est à moi d'en décider, et je veux le sauver. Alors dis moi comment faire, vite._

Après un soupir de résignation, Pride finit par lui enseigner la méthode pour utiliser la puissance démoniaque en elle. Mais elle devait être prudente, car non seulement, son âme se verra altéré à chaque utilisation, mais son corps physique sera lui aussi modifier, du moins temporairement.

_Bon, j'ai compris, maintenant, c'est parti, _pensa t elle en puisant dans sa magie démoniaque_._

xxxIIIxxx

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Alistair cru qu'il était arrivé dans l'au dela, mais une voix, qu'il détestait, lui prouva qu'il était bien vivant…à moins d'être tombé en Enfer.

-Ah, le grand garde des ombres est enfin revenu à lui, pas trop tôt, persifla Morrigan, assise en face d'un feu de camps, cinq mètres plus loin. Tu devrais la remercier, c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore en vie, bien que je trouve ça dommage.

Alistair remarqua alors que Mana était endormie, allongé à moitié sur le lit où il se reposait, elle avait certainement veillé pendant longtemps et c'était endormie ainsi. Alistair était gêné, dire qu'il avait été soupçonneux envers elle, bien que sa mystérieuse résurrection le laissait toujours perplexe, même s'il avait un petit doute en lui, car il avait aussi la possibilité qu'il avait mal prit son poids, et cru qu'elle était morte alors qu'elle avait seulement perdu connaissance. Il ne connaîtra sans doute jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, alors autant partir du principe qu'elle avait juste perdu connaissance. Il se leva difficilement, et vu qu'il n'avait aucun bandage autours du torse, en inspectant sa poitrine, il constata que la blessure avait disparu sans même laisser une cicatrice derrière, Morrigan du voir son expression surprise car elle répondit à la question qu'il se posait lui même.

-C'est Mana qui t'a soigné, avec un sort de soin, elle doué cette elfe, vu ton état, n'importe qui t'aurais jugé condamné, je crois que même ma mère n' aurait pas pu te sauver d'une telle blessure.

-C'est…Incroyable, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginée si puissante, balbutia Alistair.

_Puissante ? Non, elle est bien plus que ça,_ pensa nerveusement Morrigan.

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

**Mana avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se concentrer, mais son sort ne révélait pas plus efficace qu'avant. Soudain, l'atmosphère devint oppressante, dense, comme si une chape de plomb leur était tombé dessus, mais bizarrement, l'elfe ne semblait pas affecté alors que Morrigan avait des sueurs froides et des nœuds au ventre. Quelque chose de dangereux approchait, la sorcière le sentait, seule une créature purement maléfique pourrait posséder une telle concentration de puissance noire. Mais étrangement elle n'arrivait pas à en localiser la source, car la magie corrompue était partout autours d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Mana pour la prévenir du danger et lui demander de laisser tomber, et c'est là qu'elle la vit sous son vrai jour. Ses yeux d'ordinaire bleu cyan étaient maintenant écarlate, brillant d'une malice terrifiante, ses pupilles noires fendu comme celle d'un félin étaient plus menaçantes qu'une lame, ses dents semblaient avoir pousser, car les canines de sa mâchoire supérieurs dépassait maintenant de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux, autrefois noirs, étaient devenu aussi blanc que la neige, et l'ensemble était plus froid que le blizzard des plus hautes montagnes de la Dorsale de Givre. À peine Morrigan avait elle finit de l'observer que l'elfe avait finit son oeuvre, il ne restait plus une seul trace de la blessure béante, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Mana se releva, toujours sous cette apparence froide et menaçante, puis regarda Morrigan, qui l'observait toujours avec crainte, puis lui parla d'une voix dénuée de toute chaleur.**

**-Si tu racontes ce que tu as vu à qui que ce soit, je te tue.**

**xxxFlashbackxxx**

Morrigan eut un frisson en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures avant, mais elle savait que cette…créature…n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'éliminer, ainsi que tout les témoins potentiels. Aussi elle se tu sur ce qu'elle avait vu, et préféra répondre sarcastiquement pour de pas éveiller des soupçons.

-Sûr qu'a côté de toi, elle a l'air puissante.

-Je constate que vous avez toujours toute votre verve malgré votre fatigue, remarqua Alistair en la regardant.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous êtes très pâle, soit vous êtes exténué, soit vous êtes malade, déclara le garde des ombres.

-Ce…Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste sommeil, et comme cette fichue elfe s'était endormis, j'ai du veiller, et pas la peine de compter sur le sac à puce, on venait à peine de dresser le bivouac qu'il ronflait comme une scie, dit elle avec un ton méprisant en désignant d'un geste de la tête le mabari qui dormait derrière Alistair. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant ce chien de guerre ronfler juste à côté de lui.

-Mais que fait ce chien là ?

-Aucune idée, après t'avoir soigné, Mana te porta jusqu'ici, et le chien nous a suivit, d'après elle, ce serait un chien qu'elle aurait soigné à Ostagar.

-Je vois, apparemment, il l'a choisit comme maîtresse.

-Hélas, on va devoir se coltiner ce corniaud maintenant, se lamenta la sorcière en se laissant tomber sur sa couchette. Bon, maintenant que t'es réveillé, tu va pouvoir veiller à ton tour, moi j'ai sommeil.

Alistair garda le silence et se leva, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Mana. Après s'être mit debout, il prit son armure, qui avait maintenant une belle entaille dans le plastron, l'armure était d'ailleurs bien tâchée de sang, sang qui était en grande partie le sien. Il s'assit près du feu, et entreprit de nettoyer son armure, ou ce qu'il en reste, il lui faudra trouver un forgeron pour la réparer. Alors qu'il était en plein nettoyage, il vu que Mana commençait à frissonner, voir à trembler, et compris d'où cela venait. Les cauchemars avaient commencé. Il se rappelait très bien des siens, faire partie de l'esprit collectifs de l'engeance était…dérangeant, et il était dit que c'était encore pire lorsque l'on rejoignait la garde durant un Enclin. Il se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, pour la poser délicatement sur le lit de camp où il dormait auparavant, puis rabattit la couverture sur le corps de la dormeuse afin de la prémunir de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle était encore plus belle pendant son sommeil, même s'il était tordu par une douleur mentale provoqué par les visions d'horreur commune aux gardes des ombres. Il alla ensuite se rasseoir près du feu et continua à nettoyer son armure, ce qu'il termina une demi heure plus tard. Il venait à peine de terminer, que Mana commença à émerger de son sommeil, il se leva et alla la voir. Elle était trempée de sueur, conséquence de ses peurs nocturnes, et avait le teint assez pâle.

-Est ce que ça va ? demanda Alistair en se penchant vers elle.

-Normalement, c'est moi qui devrait vous demander ça après ce qui vous arrivé cette après midi, répondit la magicienne avec un sourire fatigué.

-Normalement oui, mais vous venez de vivre ce que tout garde des ombres connaît lors de ses premières nuits après l'Union.

-Vous voulez parler du Dragon ? demanda t elle perplexe.

-Oui, enfin il en a l'apparence en tout cas, mais la créature que vous avez vu est l'Archidémon, c'est lui le responsable de l'Enclin.

-Mais comment puis je…

-Le voir ? compléta Alistair. Hé bien en fait, les gardes des ombres ont un lien privilégié, si l'on peut dire, avec l'engeance. Le dragon…parle à sa horde, et nous pouvons l'entendre nous aussi, ce qui nous confirme qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un Enclin. Mais ne vous en fait pas, vous pourrez bientôt les repousser. On raconte d'ailleurs que les plus anciens gardes pouvaient comprendre ce que disait l'Archidémon, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-Et c'est tant mieux, répondit Mana avec un sourire, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je tiens à rester jeune aussi longtemps que possible.

-Effectivement, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, concéda Alistair avec un hochement de tête entendu.

-En tout cas, merci pour votre sollicitude.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, dit le garde des ombres en reprenant la phrase de Mana, après avoir refermé une blessure qui aurait pu tuer un Qunari.

-Ce…n'était pas grand chose, murmura la magicienne en détournant les yeux.

-Ben voyons, c'est vrai que vous devez sauver beaucoup de gens éventrés, dit il avec une ironie dégoulinante, si je venais à perdre la tête, vous pourrez me soigner ? refaisant le signe de l'hurlock qui lui avait infligé cette blessure.

-Désolé, les maladie mentales ne font pas partie de mon rayon, répondit elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Alistair ne compris pas sur le coup, ne faisant pas tout de suite le rapprochement entre perdre la tête, ce faire décapiter, et perdre la tête, devenir fou. Après être resté coi pendant une dizaine de secondes, il ria de bon cœur.

-Hahaha, elle est bien bonne celle là, vous m'avez eu.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au matin, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Une fois le soleil levé, ils reprirent leur marche vers le premier village "important" juste à la sortie des terres sauvage, un joli village appelé Lothering. Comme ils avaient dépassé la Horde, ils voyagèrent désormais sur la voie impériale, ce qui était beaucoup plus commode que les routes de terre. Après plusieurs heures de marche, ils arrivèrent finalement au village, mais un obstacle leur barrais la route. Un obstacle guère impressionnant, vu les dangers qu'ils avaient affronté, mais il fallait quand même le citer. Apparemment, un groupe de bandit n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire un barrage, réclament une "taxe de passage", autant dire un moyen de se faire de l'argent facile, hélas pour eux, ça ne tourna pas comme ils l'avaient prévu. Voici à peu près ce qui s'est passé.

-Regardez qui voilà, dit homme en armure de cuir en utilisant se mettant au milieu de la route puis il se tourna vers compères en train de somnoler, réveillez vous messieurs, nous avons de nouveaux clients, avec une elfette à leur tête, on aura tout vu, dit il d'un air condescendant en regardant Mana de haut en bas comme s'il pouvait évaluer le prix qu'il tirait d'elle sur le marché des esclaves.

Mana sentit sa colère poindre, et serra les poings, histoire de ne pas les carboniser sur place…pas tout de suite.

-Des brigands, ils rançonnent les réfugiés, des proies faciles, maugréa Alistair avec mépris.

-Ces imbéciles ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire, dit Morrigan d'un ton arrogant, non sans regarder Mana avec appréhension, même si elle doutait que cette…chose allait se manifester devant témoin, Alistair en l'occurrence.

-Allons, en voici des manières, dit le brigand avec un ton sarcastique, mais donnez nous dix pièces d'argents et je ne vous en voudrais pas.

-Votre avis, je m'en moque, répondit l'elfe d'un ton froid, si vous voulez profiter des jours qu'il vous reste avant d'être dévoré par les engeances, je vous conseille de partir loin d'ici.

-Hum, c'est dommage, parce qu'on n'a pas l'intention de partir d'ici, fit le bandit en croisant les bras, les autres bandits approchant en dégainant leurs armes.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me charger de vous faire partir…pour toujours, dit Mana comme si c'était anodin.

Les bandits n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lança une pluie d'éclair avec ses deux paumes, foudroyant le chef ainsi que trois hommes se trouvant à côté de lui. Alistair en faucha un qui eu à peine le temps de tirer son épée avant d'être décapité, le mabari, baptisé Misha par la magicienne, égorgea l'un des brigands, et arracha l'avant bras d'un autre qui parti ventre à terre en tenant contre lui son moignon, Morrigan s'occupa d'envoyer valser le dernier à l'aide d'un carreau magique contre l'une des colonnes de la Voie impérial, lui brisant l'échine, il vivait encore malgré sa blessure, et Alistair l'acheva, par sollicitude.

Après cette petite purge des désagréments routiers, le groupe se dirigea vers l'entré du village. Alors qu'il allait y arriver, un templier les arrêta.

-Je vous déconseille de venir ici, cet endroit est perdu, vous devriez partir le plus loin possible.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de nous attarder ici, répliqua Mana d'un ton pincé, ton qu'elle prenait presque toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait aux templiers, mais elle calma la colère qui brûlait en elle.

-Tant mieux pour vous, car la horde risque d'engloutir ce village très bientôt, alors fuyez, répéta le templier en s'éloignant.

Contente de ne plus l'avoir en face d'elle, Mana retrouva son sourire joyeux. Elle continua à avancer dans le village, elle constata de la pauvreté des lieux. Même si elle avait des souvenirs de son début d'enfance au bascloitre de Dénérim, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de la saleté, car si le Cercle était une cage, elle avait le mérite d'être au moins d'argent, à défaut d'être dorée. Elle fut donc presque repoussée par ce village qui n'était guère engageant. Non loin de l'entré, elle pu voir un couple d'elfe avec leur fille, tous les trois à la rue. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de les prendre en pitié, mais elle n'avait hélas que très peu d'argent sur elle, et il y avait quelque chose en elle, une petite voix qui lui soufflait de laisser ces "merdes" dans le caniveau où ils se trouvaient. Mais sa conscience, ainsi que sa bonté étaient plus forte que cette voix malveillante, et elle se décida à aller voir ses semblables, surtout s'ils ont une enfant à charge. Elle demanda à Alistair et Morrigan de l'attendre devant la taverne du coin, afin d'être tranquille lorsqu'elle leur parlera, à moins que ce soit un désir d'être "entre elfe". Lorsque ses compagnons furent parti, elle commença à s'approcher des elfes. A voir leurs vêtements, ils ne ressemblaient pas à des mendiants, même s'ils étaient habillé de vêtements simple, ce n'était pas des guenilles, ils ne devaient pas être à la rue depuis longtemps. La voyant approcher, le visage du père sembla s'éclairer, voir une personne "richement vêtu", il faut dire que les robes des mages sont assez belle, presque somptueuse même, il se releva, suivit de sa femme, et alla à la rencontre de l'elfe qui venait vers eux.

-Bonjour noble dame, commença l'elfe, pardonnez mon insolence, mais auriez vous quelques sous à nous donnez pour manger, s'il vous plais, demanda t il d'un ton presque implorant.

-Noble dame ? Moi ? Ne vous laissez pas berné par ma tenue, je ne suis pas riche, je suis mage, mais je peux peut être vous aider, que vous est il arrivé pour que vous soyez à la rue sans rien ?

-Nous sommes des réfugiés, et nous sommes venu à Lothering afin de rechercher la protection du bann et de ses soldats, mais il est partit à la guerre laissant le village sans défense, quand à notre situation, les brigand sur le chemin nous ont tous prit, bien que nous pouvons nous estimer heureux qu'ils ne nous ai pas tué.

-Je vois, dans ce cas, vous devriez retourner sur le Voie impériale, les brigands ont commis l'erreur de tenter de me voler, et ils en ont payé les conséquence, dit elle avec un sourire carnassier que fit déglutirent le pauvre couple. Se rendant compte qu'elle leur faisait peur, elle reprit un sourire chaleureux.

-En gros, je me suis débarrassé d'eux, donc vous pourriez récupérer ce qu'ils vous ont volé, sans parler de ce qu'il avait volé auparavant.

Le couple d'elfe était impressionné, intimidé même, mais comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, ils eurent la larme à l'œil, et la remerciant, car ils allaient pouvoir récupérer leurs biens, néanmoins, Mana leur glissa une recommandation.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas emmener votre fille sur les lieux, voir des cadavres n'est pas sain pour une enfant, surtout dans l'état où je les ai mis, chuchota t elle à l'oreille du père.

Celui ci compris parfaitement, et demanda à sa femme de rester avec leur fille, le temps pour lui d'aller récupérer ce que l'on leur avait volé.

-Merci noble dame, dit il en s'inclinant, et grâce à vous les autres réfugiés pourrons passer sans danger.

Puis il parti en direction de la voie, Mana salua la fille et sa mère et parti rejoindre ses compagnons à l'auberge. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le pont, elle trouva un petit garçon humain en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, ce qui lui fit fondre le cœur, lui donnant à elle l'envie de pleurer. Elle décida alors de l'aider, même si cette étrange voix lui conseillait de passer son chemin, que le petit shemlen n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, mais elle l'ignora, ayant autant de considération pour elle qu'un bruit de fond dans une salle d'auberge. Le petit garçon était assis par terre, les jambes plié vers lui, la tête caché entre ses genoux. Il entendit la magicienne approcher, et la regarda les yeux rouge de larmes, et lui posa d'office une question.

-Vous…Vous avez vu ma mère ? demanda t il d'une voix étranglé par la tristesse.

-Hein ? Heu…non, répondit Mana avec un air penaud, à quoi ressemble t elle ?

-C'est la plus belle des maman, avec des cheveux aussi rouge que la soupe de tomate qu'elle fait si bien et j'ai la chance d'avoir les même cheveux qu'elle, répondit il avec une once de fierté, bien que la douleur soit toujours prédominante dans le ton de sa voix.

Cette vague description n'allait pas vraiment l'aider, tout ce qu'elle avait apprit, ce que la mère devait avoir la même couleur de cheveux que le petit garçon lui même. Pas de quoi permettre de retrouver quelqu'un, même si elle en avait le temps.

-Où l'as tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Elle accompagnait mon père chez le voisin, car il avait besoin d'aide pour quelques chose, elle m'a demander de venir ici sans l'attendre, elle m'a promis qu'elle reviendrai très vite, mais ça fait longtemps que je l'attends…et elle n'est toujours pas là, termina t il en retenant difficilement un sanglot.

Mana ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en vaine recherches, d'autant plus qu'avec la très vague description qu'elle avait, et impossible de savoir si cette mère était seulement vivante. Ne pouvant pas vraiment l'aider à trouver sa mère, elle eut une idée, elle sortit sa bourse, et en sortit une pièce d'argent qu'elle donna à l'enfant.

-Tient prend ça, ça te permettra de manger, va à la Chantrie, ils s'occuperont de toi.

-Une pièce d'argent ! Merci, dit il avec un grand sourire, puis il regarda Mana avec un regard perplexe, dite, vous êtes vraiment une elfe ? demanda t il candidement.

-Ce sont mes oreilles qui m'ont trahis ? demanda t elle avec un petit sourire.

-Mon père disait toujours que les elfes sont méchants, mais vous avez été gentille avec moi, merci beaucoup madame, dit il avec un grand sourire avant de filé vers la Chantrie.

Mana ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle se sentait légère et puis une bonne action n'est jamais perdue, on ne peut qu'en espérer un bon retour. Elle traversa le pont, et se dirigea vers l'auberge située à 50 mètre en face du pont, ses compagnons l'attendaient devant l'établissement. Après les avoir rejoins, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, mais un paysan leur barra la route.

-A votre place je ne rentrerais pas, c'est remplit de soldats guère recommandable.

-Comment ça guère recommandable ? demanda Alistair un peu perplexe.

-Ils sont dangereux, ils n'arrêtent pas de picoler depuis qu'ils sont là, et ils ont faillit tuer un type pour la simple raison que sa tête ne leur revenait pas. Je suis près à parier que ce sont des déserteurs, et si ce sont de vrai soldats, ils auraient pu nous débarrasser des brigands…Enfin j'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un les avait éliminé.

-Vraiment, dans ce cas, j'espère que cette personne à laisser les corps bien en évidence afin décourager les éventuels voleurs, dit Mana avec un sourire inquiétant, sur ce, j'aimerais entrer, mais merci pour l'avertissement, je me méfierait de ses fameux soldats.

-Comme vous voulez, je vous aurais prévenu, dit il en s'écartant de la porte.

Le groupe passa alors la porte de l'entrée, et ils sentirent tous de suite qu'il devait y avoir foule. Non seulement par la chaleur, qui était étouffante, et aussi humide que l'extérieur, ce qui les fit transpirer alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'entrer. La chaleur aussi était forte, un mélange de bière, de viande rôtie, d'urine et de vomi, le tout étant très désagréable pour l'odorat, donnant un haut le cœur à la magicienne, comme à la sorcière, le garde des ombre sembla s'en accommoder plutôt bien, peut être trop. Dire que la taverne était bondé serait un euphémisme, si la salle centrale, si l'on peut appelé ça comme ça, était relativement vide, le reste de l'auberge était tellement bondé qu'il n'est tout simplement plus possible de se déplacer ailleurs que dans la salle centrale. Hélas, ils n'eurent même pas le loisir de boire une bière, que les fameux soldats, une bonne dizaine, leur fonça dessus.

-Tient tient, regardez qui voilà, la fortune nous sourit, dit celui qui semblait être le chef, le visage assez anguleux, les cheveux et la barbe noir, le teint hâlé.

Apparemment, Alistair les reconnu rapidement, vu son expression.

-Des hommes de Loghain, ça sent les ennuis, dit il nerveux.

-C'est étrange, ce matin encore, personne n'avait vu d'homme répondant à cette description, c'est étrange, fit remarquer un des soldats.

-On nous aurait mentit ?! s'énerva le chef, puis il se tourna vers Alistair. Au nom du roi Loghain, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de feu le roi Cailan.

-Le roi Loghain ? répéta bêtement Alistair, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Il a posé ses fesses sur le trône plutôt rapidement, le père loghain, dit avec dérision Mana.

-Quoi, sale oreille pointue, je vais te faire ravaler tes…

-Du calme, il est inutile de recourir à la violence, fit une voix à la gauche de l'elfe, une voix douce et mélodieuse.

La mage regarda celle qui avait parlé, et vit une sœur de couvent. Elle portait la bure blanche et marron, ainsi que plus bizarrement une dague, accessoire qui n'avait rien à faire là. La jeune femme était une belle rousse avec des magnifiques yeux bleu, ses cheveux avait une coupe carré, avec une mèche tressé sur le côté de la tête.

-Ce ne sont que des voyageurs fatigués qui cherchent un peu de repos, continua t elle.

-Du vent la sœur, cracha le chef des soldats, si tu protèges ces traîtres, tu finira comme eux.

-Vous devriez vous éloigner mademoiselle, ce qui va se passer de devrais pas être vu par une si belle jeune fille, lui dit Mana avec un sourire reconnaissant, mais merci d'avoir essayer de les raisonner, je dormirais mieux cette nuit.

-Tuez les ! cria le chef barbu.

Le combat commença, se trouvant dans une auberge bondée, autant dire qu'il était difficile voir impossible d'utiliser la magie sans faire de victime innocente. Mana et Morrigan mirent derrière Alistair, qui leva son bouclier, mais il ne pouvait hélas pas bloquer une dizaine de soldats à lui seul, heureusement Misha était également là, la présence du Mabari intimidait grandement les soldats qui connaissaient très bien la dangerosité de ces gigantesques molosses. Alistair réussit à en occuper la moitié, et Misha en repoussa un qui n'osai pas s'avancer vers le molosse, mais le reste se jeta sur les utilisatrices de magie, gêné par l'étroitesse du champs du champs de bataille, et par la proximité de leurs adversaires, car c'est bien connu, les mages ne sont pas de grands combattants au corps à corps. Du moins, c'était le cas de Morrigan qui paraît le coup le mieux qu'elle pouvait avec son bâton. Mana réussi à en assommer un avec un coup de bâton bien placé, il tomba inconscient par terre, et réussit à repousser les deux autres agresseurs avec un poussé psychique minime, mais qui fit tomber tous les badauds aux alentours. Elle profita de ce répit pour prendre l'épée du soldat sonné, et se mit en garde, elle avait toujours pensé que cette faiblesse au combat rapproché pourrait provoqué sa perte très tôt, c'est pourquoi elle avait réussi à espionner plusieurs templiers en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, et elle les avait imité afin d'apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Elle n'était pas devenu une fine lame, loin de là, mais ça lui permettait de se défendre un minimum au corps à corps si besoin. D'ordinaire, l'épée en question, à une main, est faite pour être utilisé avec un bouclier, mais Mana avait crée son propre style, épée/bâton, l'épée servant à se défendre et à tuer, le bâton servait à assommer et lancer des sorts, si besoin est. Bien que dans le cas présent, il y avait un besoin pressant d'utiliser les forces des arcanes, elle ne pouvait les utiliser sans faire des dégâts collatéraux. Elle se borna donc au combat à l'épée, bien qu'elle avait du mal à tenir tête aux deux soldats qui lui faisait face. Alistair avait réussi à se débarrasser de deux de ses adversaires, mais le chef et les deux soldats restant le repoussait vers un mur, ce qui est dangereux pour lui. Morrigan avait réussit à se débarrasser de son ennemi à l'aide d'un carreau mystique, sort peu puissant mais sans risque de provoquer des dégâts aux alentours, ce qui donna l'idée à Mana de faire la même chose. Son carreau envoya l'un des soldats valser contre le mur, mais elle avait baissé sa garde un petit moment, et le soldat réussi à la blesser au ventre, lui infligeant une blessure assez profonde, qui fit tomber la jeune elfe. Maintenant qu'elle était à sa merci, le soldat leva haut son épée pour l'achever. Voyant sa mort arrivé, Mana se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'utiliser un sort plus conséquents, mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lancé le sortilège, le garde tomba soudainement par terre, raide mort, avec une dague plantée dans son dos. La mage ne comprit pas sur le coup, mais voyant que la sœur au loin n'avait plus sa dague, elle ne chercha pas plus loin, bien qu'il lui semblait étrange qu'une sœur puisse tuer, mais elle se dit que ce n'était sans précédent, vu qu'elle avait vu Lily, l'amoureuse de Jowan, l'aider à combattre dans les tréfonds de la tour du Cercle. Elle commença à soigner sa blessure grâce à un sort de soin, et la blessure fut rapidement guéris, pendant ce temps, Alistair, soutenu par Morrigan, avait éliminé les deux soldats restants et Misha avait finit par égorgé le soldat qu'il tenait en respect, il ne restait plus que le chef. Ce dernier lâcha son épée et se mit à genou.

-Pitié stop, je me rends, dit il d'un ton plaintif.

-Pitié ? demanda Mana d'un ton menaçant. As tu éprouvé de la pitié en ordonnant à tes hommes de nous tuer ? Et comment ose tu dire que nous sommes des traîtres ? Nous revenons tout juste d'Ostagar, et nous ne sommes pas des déserteurs.

-Les gardes des ombres sont des traîtres ! cracha le soldat. C'est à cause d'eux que notre roi est mort, aussi le roi Loghain as donné l'ordre que tous les gardes des ombres survivants soit arrêté et exécuté.

-C'est stupide, jamais les gardes des ombres aideraient l'engeance, vous êtes un imbécile si vous l'avez cru, répondit Alistair, furibond.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, j'ai moi aussi été à Ostagar, si le roi Loghain n'avait pas donné l'ordre à ses troupes de battre en retraite, elles seraient aussi tomber dans le piège des gardes des ombres.

-Quel piège ? Les gardes ont tous péri ou presque, si c'était un piège, ils ne seraient pas mort en si grand nombre, ils n'auraient même eu aucune perte, fit remarquer Mana.

Le soldat devint livide à cette idée, qui pourtant semblait évidente, mais qui pour ces fanatiques n'étaient même pas envisageable, aussi le soldat persista dans l'erreur, ce qui exaspéra la jeune mage, celle ci leva son épée, près à l'achever.

-Pauvre fou, meurt donc comme le misérable que tu es, cracha t elle en abattant son épée, mais celle ci s'arrêta car la sœur s'interposa.

-Arrêtez, cet homme est sans défense, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer comme ça, dit elle en lui servant de bouclier humain.

-Et pourquoi pas, il n'aurait pas hésité, et je suis sûr qu'il vous aurait tué également si vous vous étiez interposé comme vous venez de le faire, répondit Mana avec un ton neutre.

-Je n'en doute pas, mais vous valez mieux que ça, j'en suis sûr, affirma la sœur en regardant Mana dans les yeux. Cette dernière soutint longtemps son regard, mais finit par baisser les yeux, et lâcha l'épée, vaincu.

-Très bien, qu'il parte vite, avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Merci infiniment, dit le soldat en s'inclinant, puis alors qu'il allait s'éclipser, Mana le rappela.

-Un instant, j'aimerais que vous lui transmettiez un message de notre part.

-Heu…très bien, que dois je lui dire ?

-Qu'ils ne perd rien pour attendre, les gardes des ombres sauront lui faire payer.

-Entendu, répondit sobrement le soldat, qui sortit d'un coup de vent.

Mana souffla, épuisée, cette confrontation avait été fastidieuse, et sans l'aide d'une sœur de couvent, elle aurait rejoins le Créateur, ou les Faiseurs. Mana se dirigea vers le soldat frappé par la dague, lui arracha du dos, et tendis la poigné à la sœur rousse.

-Jolie coup ma sœur, j'ignorais que l'on enseignait le maniement de la dague dans les couvent, dit elle avec une pointe moqueuse.

-Si cela peut vous rassurer, c'est n'est pas au couvent que j'ai apprit ça, mais oublions ça, je suis Léliana, sœur de la Chantrie de Lothering…enfin je l'était, et vous ?

-Je suis Mana Kyromis, ancienne mage du Cercle, et garde des ombres, dit la jeune elfe avec un salut respectueux.

-Alistair, je suis également garde des ombres, dit le blond avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Morrigan, dit simplement la sorcière, sans vouloir en dire davantage sur elle, et elle a bien raison, Mana n'imaginait même pas la réaction si elle venait à dire qu'elle était en quelques sorte une sorcière des terres sauvage de Korcari.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, fit Léliana en les saluant à son tour, puis elle se tourna vers Mana. Alors vous êtes vous aussi garde des ombres, surprenant pour une elfe, enfin même les elfes désirent mettre fin à l'Enclin. Mais je ne comprends pas, le garde que ces soldats recherchait était seul, alors pourquoi êtes vous deux ?

-Parce que Mana n'était pas présente sur le champs de bataille, répondit Alistair qui avait comprit pourquoi il était le seul recherché, elle est malheureusement arrivé après, répondit Alistair, par conséquent, elle n'était pas connu de Loghain, mais ça ne va plus durer longtemps étant donné le message qu'elle a envoyer au nouveau "roi".

-Je comprends, donc vous êtes tous les deux des gardes des ombres, vous luttez contre l'Enclin, n'est ce pas, c'est très courageux de votre part. Vous aurez certainement besoin de toute l'aide que vous trouverez, c'est pourquoi je viens avec vous, dit elle avec détermination.

-Hein ? fit bêtement Alistair qui avait cru avoir mal entendu.

-Pourquoi voulez venir avec nous ? demanda poliment l'elfe.

-Hé bien…Ça va vous paraître fou, mais c'est parce que le Créateur me l'a demandé, en me transmettant une vision, dans laquelle il me poussait à agir contre l'Enclin.

Mana resta pensive, si elle avait été une personne normale, elle aurait ri en traitant cette sœur de folle, mais quand on a certaine vision comme celle montrant d'effrayant dragon, on ne peut pas vraiment lui jeter la pierre, et puis, elle semblait très capable, elle l'avait prouvé en lui sauvant la vie.

-C'est d'accord.

-Quoi ?! Vous…vous acceptez vraiment ? demanda t elle, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Oui, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire à propos de votre vision, mais vous avez prouvé que vous savez vous défendre, et vous m'avez même sauvé la vie, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous veniez avec nous, puis elle réexamina Léliana, par contre vous devriez mettre autre chose, cette tenue n'est guère pratique pour les voyages.

-…Je…je vous remercie, je ne vous décevrai pas.

-Pff, encore un boulet, déjà qu'avec le clebs c'était pas la joie, maugréa Morrigan, mais Léliana ne l'entendit pas, ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Après avoir recruté un nouveau membre dans leur groupe qui commençait enfin à s'étoffer, Mana se dirigea vers l'aubergiste, ce dernier la remercia de l'avoir débarrasser des soldats, même s'il allait devoir enlever les cadavres. Lorsque Mana lui demanda s'il avait encore des chambres, l'aubergiste lui dit que s'il y avait dans la salle des gens qui dormait par terre, c'est justement parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Soupirant de lassitude après avoir compris qu'ils étaient bons pour une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile, ce dont elle n'est toujours pas habitué, elle se contenta de commander de la nourriture et de la boisson. Elle et ses compagnons s'attablèrent à l'endroit où était les soldats, après que l'aubergiste ai passé un coup de torchon dessus. Après s'être restauré ils discutèrent de la suite des évènements.

-Bon si nous allons voir le Iarl Eamon en premier, nous devons aller à Golefalois. C'est à environ deux jour au Nord Nord Est d'ici, dit Alistair en sortant une carte sommaire de Férelden.

-Une fois ça fait, nous pourrions aller vous les mages au Cercle, proposa Mana en pointant l'autre côté du lac Calenhad, nous allons avoir besoin d'eux, même si mon retour ne sera guère apprécié.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Léliana.

-Heu…oubliez ce que j'ai dit, enfin de toute façon, vous comprendrez lorsqu'on y sera.

-Et ensuite, où va t on ?

-Nous devons également trouver les Dalatiens, ce qui risque d'être compliqué, rien que pour les trouver, ensuite ils sont assez hostile, même avec les elfes non dalatien, je doute qu'ils nous accueille chaleureusement, commenta la magicienne elfe.

-Nous devons également aller voir les nains d'Orzammar, dans les Dorsales de givre, dit Alistair en montrant un point dans la chaîne de montagne qui séparait Férelden de l'empire Orlésien, les nains ne sont guère ouverts aux "surfaciens" comme ils nous appellent, mais ils ont un très grand respect pour la Garde des ombres, alors ça ne devrais pas être compliqué pour nous d'y entrer.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour, termina Mana, et ça va être très long, nous allons quasiment devoir traverser Férelden de long en large, ça va prendre des semaines, voir des mois, mais nous devons faire ça, sinon, ce royaume est perdu.

-Bon, si nous avons fini avec ces simagrées, nous pouvons nous mettre en route, objecta Morrigan.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe se dirigea vers la seconde sortie du village, et eurent une surprise au passage, car ils virent un géant enfermé dans une cage de fer. Intrigué, Mana s'en approcha, le géant parlait dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait, et qu'elle n'avait même jamais entendu, il fermait les yeux, comme s'il psalmodiait une prière. Puis après avoir posé les yeux, il les posa sur la petite elfe qui lui arrivait à peine au niveau du ventre.

-Je n'ai rien à dire pour votre amusement elfe, laissez moi, dit il d'une voix neutre, sans aucune agressivité ou colère, il était d'un calme olympien malgré sa situation.

-Que fait vous dans cette cage ? demanda Candidement l'elfe.

-Je suis prisonnier, vous le voyez bien, c'est la prêtresse qui m'a fait enfermer.

-Pourquoi ?

-D'après la révérende mère, il aurait massacré toute une famille, enfant compris, dit Léliana.

-Elle a dit vrai, et je vous suggère de me laisser à mon sort.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda la magicienne, ignorant le conseil du géant.

-Je suis Sten des beresaad, les régiments d'éclaireur des Qunari.

-Je suis Mana Kyromis, enchanté.

Le géant resta muet un instant, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse puis reprit.

-Soit vous vous riez de moi, soit vous faite preuve d'une politesse que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver dans ce pays.

-Vous devriez le libérer, ne serait ce par sollicitude, dit Morrigan, voir une si puissante créature être mis en cage m'insupporte.

-Nous pourrions le prendre avec nous, proposa Alistair, après tout les Qunari sont de féroce guerriers, et nous aurons grand besoin de lui.

-Bonne idée Alistair, dit Mana, puis elle se tourna vers Sten, si je vous libérais, me suivrez vous ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois arrêter l'Enclin, et j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible.

-L'enclin ? Êtes vous garde des ombres ?

-En effet.

-Etonnant, mon peuple a entendu bon nombre de légende sur les guerriers de cet Ordre, mais je n'ai jamais su si elle était vrai.

-Alors ? Vous accepteriez ?

-Si vous arrivez à convaincre la révérende mère de me libérer oui.

-Pas besoin de demander, dit elle avec un petit sourire effrayant, elle ouvrit sa main, paume vers la serrure de la cage, et concentra son pouvoir télékinétique. Hélas, la serrure était trop solide, et elle crissa un peu, mais elle n'arriva pas à l'ouvrit, son pouvoir seul ne suffisait pas.

_Tant pis, je vais devoir les utiliser, mais je ne vais en utiliser qu'une infime partie._

Mana fit alors appel à la puissance démoniaque de Pride, comme elle n'en utilisait que très peu, elle resta elle même, seul ses yeux changèrent. Sten le vu, mais ne fit pas de remarque et ne changea même pas d'expression, toujours imperturbable. Grâce à ce gain de puissance, la sort télékinétique réussit à broyer la serrure, laissant la cage s'ouvrir. Le géant resta toujours imperturbable face à ce tour de force, alors que les compagnons de la jeune magicienne elfe était plus qu'impressionné. Après avoir utilisé son pouvoir, Mana ressenti une vague de sensation très agréable, presque un plaisir sexuel, à travers tout le corps. Ce plaisir inhiba tout un instant, même la petite voix, qui souffla quelques chose

_J'attendrais, ton corps sera mien, un jour, _murmurait la voix.

Revenant à la réalité, elle vit Sten sorti de sa cage, il la regarda, puis parla.

-Ainsi soit il, je vous suivrais au combat, et ce faisant, j'y trouverais l'expiation.

-Merci de nous apporter votre aide Sten, heureuse de vous avoir avec nous, lui dit la jeune elfe avec un sourire.

-Partons d'ici, il me tarde de changer d'air, dit il avec la même voix monocorde, bien que Mana cru déceler un soupçon de joie dans sa voix, à moins que ça soit son imagination.

_Je me demande quand même d'où vient cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de Pride, c'est certain, mais alors qui ? _

Ils partirent donc, longeant la voie impérial, cherchant un escalier permettant de monter dessus, mais soudain, un groupe de paysan déboula, armé d'arme rudimentaire. L'un d'eux s'avança.

-On a entendu dans l'auberge, vous êtes des gardes des ombres, commença t il, j'ignore si vous avez réellement tué le roi Cailan et, le Créateur me pardonne, je m'en moque éperdument, mais cette prime sur votre tête pourra nourrir beaucoup d'estomacs vides. A l'attaque.

Les paysans, ou des réfugiés peut être, les chargèrent. Hélas pour eux, armé d'arme rudimentaire comme des fourches, et au mieux d'épée rouillé, et vêtu de simple vêtement, ils ne firent pas le poids contre une groupe de combattant aguerris. Même désarmé, Sten en tua deux rien qu'a mains nues, Léliana en tua un d'un coup de dague bien placé dans un organe vital, bien que sa bure la gênait pour se battre, Misha en invalida une autre en lui bouffant un bras, et le paysan parti ventre à terre, en tenant ce qu'il restait de son bras, Morrigan en tua un en absorbant toute son énergie vitale grâce à un sort de l'école de l'Estropie, Alistair en faucha deux à coup d'épée, et Mana foudroya le dernier avec un sort de foudre. Le combat avait duré une minute et demi, et le groupe de paysans avait été balayé. Constatant le massacre, Léliana joignit ses mains, et commença une prière pour les morts, la voyant faire, Morrigan ricana de mépris, mais s'étrangla en voyant Mana se mettre à prier, suivit par Alistair. Après une minute de silence, et de prière muette, le groupe parti, direction Golefalois.

To be continued…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais que j'ai sauté pas mal de truc, comme le dialogue avec le marchand, la trouvaille de la mère du petit garçon, le guerrier chasind, ou la rencontre avec le chevalier de golefalois dans la Chantrie, mais en même temps, ils sont juste de passage. Ils ne vont pas se mettre à visiter le village et à régler les problèmes de tout le monde ,il n'y a que dans le jeu vidéo qu'on fait ça, dans la "réalité", si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, ils ne s'amuserais pas à régler tous les problème du village.

P.S : Concernant la description de la transformation démoniaque de Mana, non elle n'est pas devenu un vampire, elle aura certes un certain attrait au sang, mais elle n'est pas un vampire, que ce soit clair, mais je me suis belle et bien inspiré sur l'apparence d'un vampire, qui est dans un manga, comme dit au début, à vous de deviner lequel.


	6. Le village détruit

I'm Back ! Avec un nouveau chapitre encore tout chaud. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Chapitre VI Le village détruit

-50 pièces d'argent pour l'ensemble, vous ne trouverez pas mieux, vous pouvez me croire sur parole.

-Hum, très bien bodahn, vous m'avez convaincu, dit Mana en donnant l'argent au marchant nain, celui ci lui donna l'armure de cuir clouté qu'elle lui avait acheté.

Le nain et son fils, Sondal, avaient faillit se faire tuer par un groupe d'engeance à un peine un lieu de Lothering, sur la voie impériale. Le groupe de la magicienne elfe les avait taillé rapidement en pièce, et Bodahn, impressionné par une telle efficacité leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient les accompagné, en contre partie, tous les membres du groupe profiteront de rabais conséquent. Mana se dit qu'un marchand dans le groupe n'était pas une mauvaise idée, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment doué pour la négoce, alors un marchand, nain qui plus est, c'était parfait. Ce dernier s'était très diversifié sur sa marchandise, on trouvait des armes, des armures, des potions et des éléments alchimique, et des objets plus divers comme des livres et autres babioles. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu équiper Sten d'une armure lourde, et d'une marteau à deux mains tout aussi lourd, et Léliana avait désormais une armure de cuir de qualité, bien plus protectrice que sa bure de religieuse. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui donna l'idée à Mana de s'équiper d'une armure légère, plutôt que d'une robe qui la protégeait aussi bien que ses sous vêtements. Elle était bien sur assez gêné et alourdit par cette armure, soi dite en passant légère, elle avait du mal à bouger, et se sentait atrocement serrer, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Alistair sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ça ressortait bien mieux ses formes que les robes amples que porte habituellement les mages. Mana se promit un jour de faire bricoler une armure pour mage.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement à environ une vingtaine de lieux* de Golefalois, mais la nuit était tombée, et ils avaient dû monter un bivouac pour dormir jusqu'à matin. C'était le moment du repas, et c'était Alistair et Léliana qui étaient de corvée de cuisine, ils s'affairaient autours du grand feu au centre du campement, autours, il y avait trois tentes rudimentaire. Morrigan s'était étrangement éloigné du groupe, et bien qu'elle prétendait ne pas vouloir dormir à côté d'hommes, c'était surtout que la présence de Mana l'intimidait, même si elle le cachait bien en temps normal. Sten était debout à proximité du camps, le regard dans le vague, le visage neutre, il semblait méditer, Misha, quant à lui, dormait un peu à l'écart du camps. Mana, quand à elle, s'exerçait à la magie un peu plus loin, à côté d'un petit étang. Elle s'entraînait aux sorts élémentaires, mais également ceux de l'école de l'esprit, qu'elle maîtrisait naturellement, bien que jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait apprit que le sort de répulsion et la technique très bourrin enseigné par Pride, cette dernière était d'ailleurs utile pour ouvrir des portes ou des cages. Après avoir réussit à soulever la moitié de l'eau de l'étang par la seule force de son esprit et l'avoir gelé pour faire une espèce de statue abstraite, Mana laissa tomber l'entraînement pour la journée, et alla près du feu pour se réchauffer. Une fois face au grand feu de camps, elle pu entendre les deux cuisiniers…cuisiner, enfin surtout les instructions de Léliana, qui semblait désespéré face à la nullité du garde des ombres, tellement cordon bleu qu'il arrivait à faire bruler de l'eau.

-Non, éloignez le ragoût du feu du feu ! Et n'oubliez pas de touillez, sinon ça va attacher et ça sera immangeable ! lançait sans discontinuer la belle rousse en préparant la sauce ainsi que les légumes. Elle semblait désespérée, au point que Mana eu pitié d'elle et décida d'aller l'aider, pour qu'elle puisse prendre en charge la viande. La magicienne s'occupa donc des légumes, du moins du mieux qu'elle pu, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie, ce qui ne fut pas aussi catastrophique qu'Alistair, mais ça donna la migraine à Léliana.

-Pardon, piteusement Mana en baissant la tête face au massacres de légumes qu'elle venait de commettre, en effet, les carottes coupées n'importe comment, les patates tellement épluché qu'il n'en restait plus rien à la fin.

Léliana se fit conciliante, en lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, elle avait fait de son mieux et que c'était comme ça que l'on apprenait. Elle rattrapa le coup en épluchant les énormes épluchures de patate faite par l'elfe, et recoupa les morceaux de carottes afin qu'ils soient à peu près de la même épaisseur. Une demi heure plus tard, le repas fut servit, et ils mangèrent tous autours du grand feu, Bodahn et son fils les rejoins, même Morrigan se joins à eux, ce qui anima la conversation, car entre elle et Alistair, c'était toujours des joutes verbales savoureuses. Les conversations furent donc assez animés, même ponctuer par des jappements de Misha qui semblait presque suivre la conversation, seul Sten restait muet, à part quand il disait un ou deux mot, pour commenter. Mana pu en apprendre plus sur ses compagnons, elle apprit ainsi que Bodahn avait fuit Orzammar afin d'échapper à une condamnation injuste qui lui aurait probablement coûté la vie, Léliana fut très évasive sur son passé avant la Chantrie, elle a juste dit qu'elle venait d'Orlaïs, bien qu'elle soit féreldienne de naissance et Sten muet comme une souche, même plus. Alistair raconta qu'il était orphelin et il avait été placé dans un monastère à l'âge de dix ans, et qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu ses parents, mais sur son enfance avant le monastère, il resta vague, comme quoi il aurait été recueillit par une famille amie de ses parents, quand à Morrigan, elle raconta simplement qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie dans les terres sauvages. Lorsque fut au tour de Mana de se présenter, elle raconta qu'elle était née dans le bascloitre de Dénérim, mais que ses pouvoirs s'était manifesté quant elle avait réduit en morceau tout le squelette d'un noble s'en prit à sa cousine, noble qui venait s'amuser avec les elfes, incapable de se défendre. Elle fut emmenée par les templiers le jour même à l'âge de cinq ans, elle était restée douze ans au Cercle, afin d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et après un moment d'hésitation elle décida de raconter sa mésaventure avant de devenir garde des ombres, une fois qu'elle eu finit, les autres la regardait différemment.

-Vous avez aidé un mage du sang ?! s'écria Alistair.

-Je vous l'ai dit, j'ignorais que c'était un mage du sang, je ne l'aurais jamais cru de sa part, dit elle, bien qu'elle mentait en partie, car elle se souvenait bien de ce jour où elle l'avait vu lire un livre sur cette magie, même si elle avait pensé qu'il avait abandonné depuis, mais elle s'était fourvoyé.

-Elle voulait aider un ami, l'intention était noble, on peut la pardonner, dit Léliana pour soutenir l'elfe.

-Je suppose, j'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas la Chantrie qui nous tombera dessus à cause de ça, les engeances sont plus que suffisante, dit finalement le garde des ombres en haussant des épaules. Quoique, s'ils nous tombait dessus en même temps, avec un peu de chance, ils s'entretueraient et on pourrait filer discrètement, rajouta t il avec un petit sourire ironique.

-Cette conduite est très lâche, dit Sten d'un ton monocorde.

-Il semble que les Qunari ne comprennent pas le concept appelé « humour », remarqua Morrigan.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde rejoignit sa couchette, Léliana et Mana se partageait la même tente, pareille pour Alistair et Sten, Misha dormait près de l'entrée de la tente de sa maîtresse, Morrigan avait installé sa propre tente plus loin afin d'être tranquille, Bodahn et son fils avaient monté leur tente près de leur chariot de marchandise, refusant de s'en éloigner. Tous le monde dormaient, sauf Mana, qui avait prit le premier tour de garde, puis ce serait au tour d'Alistair, et enfin Sten. La nuit passa lentement, jusqu'à ce que son frère d'arme prit la relève, elle pu donc rentrer dans sa tente pour dormir, en rentrant, elle se rendit compte que Léliana avait pris sa couchette, après l'avoir ouvert. Elle vu pendant quelques secondes le corps de la belle sœur rousse, et referma la couchette en ayant une sacrée bouffé de chaleur, elle alla dans l'autre couchette après s'être déshabillé, et se coucha. Elle essaya de s'endormir, mais le souvenir du corps de Léliana restait dans son esprit.

**Haha, je savais que tu préférais les filles.**

_Tient, un revenant , qu'est ce que tu était devenu ? Je commençais à être inquiète._

**Epargne moi tes sarcasmes. Disons que j'ai quelques…Problèmes, et j'ai du m'absenter un moment.**

_Un problème ?_

**Oui, mais ne t'en occupe pas, dors maintenant.**

Mana suivit son conseil, ou son ordre, et s'endormit.

xxxIIIxxx

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent enfin à Golefalois, ils s'arrêtèrent à environ deux lieux, afin de constituer l'équipe.

-Quelle équipe ? demanda Morrigan, agressive.

-On ne peut pas tous y aller, ce serait trop difficile à gérer en combat, de plus, il faut bien que certains reste pour protéger nos chères compagnons nains, dit Alistair en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Bodahn et sondal. Une équipe de quatre est l'idéal, assez réduite pour être discrète en cas de besoin, et assez nombreuse pour combattre n'importe quelle opposition tant qu'elle n'est pas organisé.

-Qui va donc rester ? demanda Léliana Nous sommes six combattants, ça signifie que deux resteront ici en attendant les autres.

-Hé bien, comme on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend, il va falloir équilibrer le groupe je crois, dit Mana, Il faudrait deux combattant au corps à corps, un à distance et si besoin au corps à corps, et au moins un mage. Pour ce groupe ci, il faut prendre Alistair vu qu'il a vécu à Golefalois, comme deuxième guerrier, on a le choix entre Sten et Misha, elle se tourna vers Sten, vous voulez y aller ?

-Non.

-Bon, dans ce cas, ce sera Misha qui ira. Pour le combattant polyvalent, il n'y a que Léliana, qui sache à la fois tirer à l'arc et combattre au corps à corps. Et comme mage, vous voulez y aller Morrigan ?

-J'ai déjà eu Lothering alors non merci.

-Bon, dans ce cas j'irai, Sten et Morrigan resterons donc ici. Maintenant allons y, histoire d'y arriver avant la tombé de la nuit.

Le groupe parti, parcourant les deux lieux restants, à leur arrivé, le crépuscule était arrivé, le soleil sera sûrement couché dans même pas deux heures. Lorsque le village fut en vue, Alistair tira Mana à l'écart.

-Attendez, avant que l'on arrive au village, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose, quelque chose dont je n'ai pas osé parler lors du repas d'hier, dit il presque en murmurant.

-Qu'y a t il ? Vous semblez inquiet.

-Hé bien, en fait, pendant mon enfance, avant mon entrée au monastère, c'est le iarl Eamon lui même qui m'a élevé.

-Vraiment ? Vous seriez son fils illégitime.

-Non…Enfin si je suis effectivement un enfant illégitime, mais pas le sien, ma naissance et mon existence a été bien caché. Ma mère était servante au château de Golefalois, et si je suis resté cacher, et bien c'est parce que mon père est le Roi Maric, ce qui fait de Cailan mon demi frère je suppose.

Mana bloqua un moment, se rendant compte qu'elle côtoyait un membre de la famille royale, puis pensa à quelques chose.

-Vous savez si Loghain le sait ?

-Evidemment, Maric et lui était comme des frères, alors il doit être au courant de mon existence.

-Cailan avait il des enfants ?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Alors pas la peine de chercher plus loin la raison de la prime sur votre tête, fit remarquer Mana.

-Vous pensez que…

-Bien sûr que j'y pense, Loghain veut vous éliminer parce que vous êtes désormais l'héritier du trône.

-M…Moi ? demanda Alistair éberlué en se pointant du doigt. Bien sûr que non, je ne suis qu'un bâtard du roi, et personne ne connaît mon existence. Et toute mon enfance, on m'a répété que je ne pourrais jamais prétendre au trône.

-Très bien comme vous voulez mon prince, dit Mana en haussant des épaules et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Léliana et Misha qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un petit pont, qui était gardé à première vu, mais le garde, qui en passant semblait être un gamin qui venait tout juste d'avoir de la barbe au menton, avait pour seul arme une pauvre épée, qui ne semblait pas très bien entretenu d'ailleurs, et avait pour seul armure… des vêtements de tissus, bref pas vraiment la sentinelle idéal, mais tant qu'il donnait l'alerte avant de crever, c'était l'essentiel. Lorsque Mana et son groupe s'approchèrent, il les apostropha en s'approchant d'eux.

-Hola, je pensais avoir mal vu en voyant des gens venir par ici, vous êtes venu nous aider ?

-Vous aidez à quoi ? demanda l'elfe.

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Le message n'est pas arrivé ?! s'écria t il surpris.

-J'ai ouie dire que le iarl était malade, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua Mana, qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Vivant ou mort, pour ce que j'en sais ça fait au moins trois jours que l'on a pas reçut de nouvelle du château. Nous sommes attaqués, chaque nuit ils nous attaquent, et nous combattons et mourrons.

-Doucement, qui vous attaquent ? demanda Alistair conciliant.

-Il vaudrait mieux que je vous mène au Bann Teagan, c'est lui qui nous dirige, il voudra sûrement vous parler suivez moi, dit il en tournant les talons en direction du village en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Le groupe le suivit, et ils rentrèrent dans le village. C'est là qu'ils purent constater à quel point ce dernier est en triste état, il ne devait pas être reluisant en temps normal, mais là…Le village était construit sur une pente, avec des maisons soit bâtit sur des terrasse soit monté sur des piliers. Une petite rivière semblant descendre de la montagne en surplomb, traversant le village et alimentant un moulin à eau, pour finalement finir dans le lac Calenhad. Ils arrivèrent à la place centrale du village, en face de la Chantrie, des paysans et des pêcheurs reconverti en milicien, s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc, Léliana fit d'ailleurs remarquer qu'ils avaient beaucoup de progrès à faire, surtout s'ils arrivaient à rater la cible à vingt mètres. A leur entrée dans la Chantrie, ils purent constater que tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se battre étaient réuni ici, que ce soit des femmes, des vieillards ou des petits enfants, ce qui était logique, vu que cette église était le seul bâtiment de pierre de tout le village. Ils étaient très nombreux, beaucoup plus nombreux que les défenseurs, ces pauvres gens attendaient, tous allongé ou assis le long des murs, craignant que ce jour ou cette nuit soit leur dernière. Ils allèrent vers le fond de la Chantrie, et virent le bann en pleine discussion. Une fois cette dernière terminée, le bann se tourna vers eux.

-Tomas ? Qui sont ces gens ? Des voyageurs ?

-Oui seigneur, je les ai vu venir dans le village, compte tenu de la situation je me suis dit que vous voudriez leur parler.

-Tu as bien fait, merci, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

-A vos ordres, fit le garçon avant de tourner les talons.

-Bienvenu à Golefalois, je suis le Bann Teagan, frère du Iarl Eamon, déclara teagan en se tourna vers le groupe. Le bann en question était un homme dans la trentaine, il portait une petite barbe brune, ses cheveux était court, mais une natte tressé sur le devant de sa chevelure partait derrière son oreille gauche. Il portait un tunique de très bonne facture mais qui ne semblait guère adapté pour le combat.

-Je vous connais bann teagan, bien qu'a l'époque j'était plus jeune et couvert de boue, dit Alistair avec un sourire triste.

-Couvert de boue ? Alistair, c'est bien vous ?! vous êtes vivants, quel excellente nouvelle !

-Vivant peut être, mais pas longtemps si Loghain a voix au chapitre.

-Je vois, il y a une semaine, le régent nous a convoqué à Dénérim, pour nous annoncer sa régence, et surtout pour nous faire croire que les gardes des ombres sont responsables de la mort de mon neveu.

-Vous ne le croyez pas ? demanda Mana agréablement surprise.

-Que Cailan les a tous mit en danger par désire de gloire ? Que Loghain a donné l'ordre a ses troupes de se retirer par sollicitude ? Pas vraiment non. D'après lui, les gardes des ombres ont trahis le roi, mais pour moi, ce sont les paroles d'un homme désespéré. Bon nombre de bann l'ont compris et se sont opposé à lui, nous allons droit vers la guerre civil. Mais ce n'est pas notre problème le plus urgent.

-En effet, j'ai cru comprendre que l'on vous attaquait, mais il ne m'a pas dit qui était l'ennemi.

-En fait, l'ennemi vient du château, voici plusieurs jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelle, et chaque nuit…Ils arrivent. Les cadavéreux, des cadavres ambulants, pourrissant, avide de chair humaine, on a beau les tailler en pièce ils continuent d'attaquer sans répit. Leur nombre ne cesse de croître tandis que nos rangs diminuent comme peau de chagrin, et j'ai bien peur que l'attaque de cette nuit risque d'être la plus meurtrière…Alistair, il m'en coûte de vous le demander mais…

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, dit il en désignant Mana d'un mouvement de tête.

-Nous vous aiderons, répondit Mana.

-Merci, votre aide nous sera inestimable ! s'exclama Teagan visiblement rassuré. Concernant la défense du village, deux personnes s'en occupent, Murdock le maire du village et le Chevalier Ser Gurvan. Vous devriez aller les voir pour savoir comment préparer notre défense, surtout qu'il y a beaucoup à faire.

-Bonne idée, mettons nous à la tâche tout de suite, la nuit va tomber dans quelques heures, dit Mana, je prends congé, dit elle en s'inclinant poliment devant le bann.

-Bon courage, dit il simplement en les voyant s'éloigner.

Une fois dehors, Mana demanda à l'un des paysans en train d'apprendre à utiliser un arc où pouvait se trouver le maire. Le villageois lui désigna un type dans la quarantaine, avec une moustache et une barbe, habillé de vêtement simple, il était en train de donner des ordres à un milicien, l'un des seuls hommes décemment armé qu'elle avait rencontré depuis sa venue dans ce village. Lorsque la magicienne et son groupe approchèrent, le milicien avait visiblement reçut ses ordres et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Le maire se tourna alors vers eux.

-Alors comme ça vous la êtes garde des ombres qui est là pour nous aider ? J'ignorais qu'ils embauchaient des femmes, encore moins des elfes, dit il tout à trac en regardant Mana des pieds à la tête avec un regard perplexe.

-Nous sommes effectivement là pour vous protéger, répondit rapidement Alistair voyant le regard énervé de Mana.

-Bah, à vrai dire, si on nous propose de l'aide, on ne va pas la refuser, ne me prenez pas pour un ingrat surtout, dit il en haussant des épaules.

-Pour ça aucun risque, en revanche, aucune chance pour que l'on vous prenne pour un gentilhomme, répliqua Léliana, qui ne supportait pas ceux qui manquait au civilités élémentaire, qui commence par "bonjour" ou "salutation".

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de l'être, je ne suis qu'un maire d'un petit village après tout, pas vraiment différent des villageois qui le peuple. Mais contrairement à eux, j'ai sur moi la responsabilité de leur survie et…

-C'est justement pour assurer cette survie que nous sommes là, coupa Mana, déjà fatigué par l'homme en face d'elle. Alors pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de nous dire ce qu'il vous faut.

-Grmb, grommela le maire fâché d'avoir été coupé, pour commencer, nous ne pouvons pas combattre avec des armures et des armes qui tombent en morceau. Nous avons un forgeron dans le village, appelé Owen, il est plutôt doué avec un marteau et une enclume, mais cet abruti s'est barricadé dans sa forge, et passe le plus clair de son temps au fond d'une bouteille.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Alistair, qui sait pertinemment que les hommes ne se bourrent jamais la gueule sans raison.

-Sa fille est servante au château, lorsqu'on a perdu tout contact, il a voulu que l'on y fonce tête baissée pour la récupérer, je lui dit que c'était impossible, surtout que nous avions déjà essuyé une attaque de cadavéreux, et nous avions perdu la moitié de nos forces, alors attaquer comme ça l'endroit d'où venait ces morts vivants…Il faudrait être fou. Il nous a tous traité de lâches, et depuis il s'est enfermé là dedans, refusant de réparer notre équipement.

-Je vois, c'est compréhensible, surtout que vous n'avez pas vraiment d'hommes expérimentés parmi vous.

-En fait si, mais on peut s'en occuper plus tard, dans l'immédiat, il faut faire en sorte que ce soiffard accepte de nous aider, sinon nous risquons de combattre cette nuit à poil, armé de balai, termina le maire.

-J'ai bien compris, fit Mana, puis elle se dirigea vers la forge située à l'opposé de la Chantrie sur la place du village, on s'en occupe.

-Mais comment comptez vous le faire sortir ? demanda Léliana.

-Je ne sais pas trop, on verra, répondit l'elfe en haussant des épaules.

Une fois arrivé, ils purent constater que la porte avait été renforcée par un grille d'acier, de quoi résister aux coups de hache et tenir tête à un petit bélier. Il serait plus facile de venir à bout d'un des murs que de la porte. Pour commencer, Mana frappa à la porte et attendit, mais rien ne vint, elle appela donc le propriétaire.

-Ho hé, il y a quelqu'un là dedans ?! cria t elle vers la porte, ce qui fut beaucoup plus efficace que de taper.

-Hein ? Allez vous en coquin, je sortirais pas de là ! dit une voix de quelqu'un qui semblait de se réveiller, sa voix était assez rauque et graveleuse.

-Je voudrais vous parler.

-Qui êtes vous ? Je reconnais pas vot' voix, demanda la voix derrière la voix.

-Ce serait plus facile de se présenter sans cette porte entre deux.

-Hum, très bien, je vous ouvre. Il eut le bruit de plusieurs serrures et de verrous qui coulissent, puis plus rien, la porte devait être ouverte.

-Tire la bobinette et la chevillette chéra, chantonna Alistair avec un petit sourire.

Après un soupir d'exaspération, Mana abaissa la poignet et ouvrit la porte, à peine cette dernière ouverte qu'elle reçut en plein visage une vague de chaleur, accompagné d'une odeur assez désagréable. Pour la chaleur, c'est à peu près normal, après tout, le risque de prendre froid dans une forge est assez faible, sauf si bien sûr elle est éteinte, en revanche, cette odeur, un savant mélange de sueur, d'urine et de d'alcool, ne devrait pas s'y trouver, enfin le premier est normal, conséquence directe de la chaleur et du travail, mais les deux suivants…Ce Owen ne doit pas avoir une hygiène de vie très salubre.

-Par le souffle du Créateur, quelle est cette odeur ? On croirait que quelqu'un a incendié une brasserie, demanda Léliana en mettant sa main devant son nez afin de se préserver de l'odeur.

-La dive bouteille a encore frappé, se moqua Alistair.

-Je crois que c'est bon, vous en êtes à votre deuxième blague douteuse en l'espace deux minutes, ça commence à être agaçant, répliqua Mana, plus cinglante qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu.

-Désolé, dit il d'un ton penaud.

-Dit, si je vous gênes, vous pouvez allez vous disputer dehors, dit la voix graveleuse.

Mana se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Appuyé contre une colonne en bois, un homme assez âgé, avec une barbe de belle taille, très costaud. Il portait un tablier en cuir bouillit, sans rien en dessous à par un pantalon, montrant un torse et des bras très musclé.

-Je vous ai ouvert, vous vouliez qu'on discute, alors discutons.

-Je m'appelle Mana, enchanté, dit elle avec un signe de tête.

-C'est drôle, vous n'avez pas la même voix tout à l'heure, vous m'avez eu. Il se décolla de la colonne, et marcha difficilement vers le groupe. Enfin bref, moi c'est Owen, mais ça vous le savez sûrement déjà, ça vous dirait de prendre un cuite mémorable avec moi ? dit il en s'avançant d'un pas chancelant.

-Hum…Sans façon, répondit la magicienne en dodelinant de la tête, j'aimerais plutôt que vous aidiez les habitants du village à se préparer à ce qui va arriver cette nuit.

-Pourquoi les aiderais je alors qu'eux ne veulent pas m'aider !répliqua t il d'un ton énervé. Ma fille Valena est bloqué au château, et ils refusent d'aller la chercher, alors moi, je n'ai pas envie des les aider non plus.

-Bon, soupira l'elfe, et si j'allais la chercher, vous accepteriez de réparer l'équipement des habitants.

-Vous feriez ça ?!

-Nous devons aller au château de tout façon, alors nous en profiterons pour chercher Valéna, mais pour ça il faut que nous survivions à ce qui va arriver cette nuit, et pour ça, on a besoin de votre aide.

-Bon d'accord, j'accepte si vous promettez de la trouver.

-Et si je ne trouve que son cadavre ?

-Ça me suffira, c'est toujours préférable de la savoir morte que de ne pas savoir.

-Je vous promet de la retrouver, morte ou vive.

-Alors marché conclue, mais je me remet au travail tout de suite.

-Dépêchez vous surtout, la nuit ne tardera pas à tomber, lui fit remarquer Alistair.

Une fois sortie, ils purent tout les trois respirer un grand coup d'air frais, rester dans ce lieu renfermé, où l'odeur est presque insupportable. Après avoir annoncé à Murdock que la forge et surtout son forgeron étaient de nouveau opérationnels, malgré que ce dernier soit beurré comme un petit Lu, le maire leur demanda de convaincre un nain de rejoindre leur force. Apparemment, ce vétéran pourrait mettre du baume au cœur aux hommes. Après avoir demandé où ce trouvait la maison de ce nain, ils s'y dirigèrent immédiatement. La maison se trouvait le long des quai, Mana essaya de toquer mais personne ne vint, et elle était évidemment fermé.

-Permettez moi, je pourrais m'en charger, fit remarquer Léliana en poussant gentiment Mana pour l'écarter, l'ex sœur s'agenouilla devant la serrure et commença à la manipuler. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, la porte se déverrouilla, Léliana se releva tout sourire en s'écartant de la porte pour laisser Mana entrer en première. Celle ci ce dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle parle des talents de cette ancienne sœur de couvent, qui ne correspondais pas vraiment au profil qu'on lui connaissait. Une fois rentré, elle tomba sur un nain entouré de deux armoires à glace.

-Qui êtes vous ? Qui vous a permit d'entrer ici ? Demanda t il d'un ton bourru.

-J'ai apprit que des poules mouillé étaient resté bien au chaud alors que d'autre risque leurs fesses dehors, je suis donc venu savoir pourquoi vous restez enfermé ici, répondit Mana d'un ton amusé.

-Je reste en vie, on assez de vivre en stock pour tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire, et mes gars et moi même, on sais mieux se servir d'une arme que tout les loqueteux là dehors.

-Ces loqueteux en question en on plus dans le pantalon que vous, dit elle acide.

-Tu commences à me les briser poupée, alors sort d'ici avant que ton joli cul ne fasse connaissance avec mon pied, ou les queues de mes gars.

Mana n'apprécia pas la menace, d'ailleurs, elle pu voir Alistair empoigner son épée, et Misha grognait en montrant les crocs. Ceux d'en face s'apprêtait eux aussi à dégainer, mais ne voulant pas que cette rencontre se termine par un bain de sang, l'elfe préféra y couper court.

-Je vous que vous avez le sens de la plaisanterie, mais faite attention à ce que vous dites, certain pourrait s'en offusquer, dit elle en laissant dégager une telle aura de mort que les hommes en face d'elle se figèrent avant de trembler, même ses compagnons furent surpris et Misha émis un gémissement craintif.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, nous pouvons discuter d'un arrangement à l'amiable.

-Comment ça ? demanda le nain, nerveux.

-C'est simple, je vous engage pour défendre le village.

-Sérieusement ?!

-Aie je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Non bien sûr, bredouilla t il, mais je ne mettrais pas le nez dehors en dessous de 100 pièce d'argent.

-Marché conclu, voici, dit elle en lançant sortant l'argent de son sac.

-Bon, alors allons y, souffla le nain en faisant signe à ses hommes de le suivre.

Le nain est maintenant recruté, reste encore à s'occuper des chevaliers. Elle retourna donc au moulin près de l'entrée du village, où était rassemblé les chevaliers qui étaient rentré. Une fois monté en haut de la colline, elle trouva un groupe de chevaliers, et se dirigea vers celui qui semblait être le chef, celui ci ce présenta respectueusement, il était vêtu d'une armure de plate argenté plutôt impressionnante, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment une lame pourrait l'atteindre à travers ça, même les épaules, le cou et les coudes sont très bien protégé, il faudrait la force d'un ogre pour percer une telle protection.

-Je me présente, Ser Gurvan, mais à mon grand regret, je ne sais pas comment appeler une elfe de votre stature, dit il avec hésitation.

-Mana Kyromis, mais vous pouvez m'appelez simplement Mana.

-Si fait grand merci, en ce qui nous concerne, nous ne manquons ni d'arme ni d'armure, mais nos rangs sont trop clairsemés pour pouvoir tenir.

Que vous faut il ? Que j'aille recruter des chevaliers ?

-Non, nous aurions besoin d'autre chose, si nous pouvions avoir des amulettes comme celle que porte les hommes de foi. Si vous pouviez demander à la Mère qui dirige notre Chantrie de nous donner des amulettes, notre courage ne sera que redoublé. Nous savoir protégé par le Créateur est la meilleure des protections.

-…Heu, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit elle un peu hésitante.

_A part les templiers, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un chevalier penserait avec une telle logique, il confond prêtre et mage ou quoi ?!_ pensa t elle à la fois amusée et blasée.

Après cette discussion très axé religion, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le centre du village, mais en passant, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une auberge sur le sommet d'une petite butte, elle ne l'avais pas vu auparavant, mais ça lui donnait envie de boire quelques chose. Sans parler que cette histoire de protection magique à partir d'une breloque l'ennuyait, il n'y a rien de pire que des hommes se croyant protégé par un dieu, ils deviennent totalement imprudents, ce qui leur est très souvent fatale.

-J'ai une idée, et si on allait boire un verre ? On risque de ne plus en avoir l'occasion avec ce qui se prépare, proposa t elle aux membres du groupe.

-Heu, comment pouvez vous penser à boire dans un moment pareille ? demanda Alistair, choqué.

-Je suis d'accord, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber alors nous devrions nous dépêcher.

-Bon d'accord, finissons ça et ensuite on va boire.

-Je ne vous pensais pas alcoolique, dit Léliana, un poil de déception dans la voix.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de boire de l'alcool, ça nous était interdit au Cercle, paraîtrait que ça nous rends plus dangereux en stimulant notre organisme, le rendant plus apte encore à utiliser la magie, mentit Mana

-L'alcool renforce les capacités magiques des mages ?! Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, dit Alistair, perplexe.

-Ben si, alors je me suis dit qu'un petit surplus de force ne serait pas de trop pour ce soir.

Si Alistair semblait convaincu, ce n'était pas le cas de Léliana, qui la regardait de travers. Elle n'était pas dupe apparemment, il faudra qu'elle garde ça en mémoire au cas d'une situation plus dangereuse.

Ils repartirent donc en direction de la Chantrie avec une elfe qui marmonnait des malédictions dans sa barbe, bien qu'un elfe ne puisse pas avoir de barbe. Après être entré, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la mère de l'église, il n'y avait qu'a suivre ces écoeurants prêchi-prêcha pour la trouver. Elle était en train de réciter le cantique aux enfants, comme quoi ils seront auprès du Créateur après leur mort, ce genre d'ineptie pour rassurer les esprits faibles. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé la vieille femme qui était la mère, elle se tourna vers eux une fois sa messe improvisée terminée.

-Tu es une étrangère, de sang elfique de surcroît et pourtant tu défends ce village comme s'il était le tient, nous t'en remercions, dit elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant Mana.

-Il est trop tôt pour remercier, faites le seulement si l'on se reparle demain matin, à moins que l'on serve de souper aux zombis avant, répliqua la magicienne.

-NOOON, LES ZOMBIS VONT NOUS MANGER ! crièrent les enfants qui écoutaient bêtement la messe. Ils commencèrent à paniquer et la mère réussi à les calmer tant bien que mal.

-Modéré vous paroles, vous êtes devants des enfant ! dit elle un peu en colère.

_Aaaah, que c'es jouissif d'énerver des prêtes sans rien avoir à craindre en retour, j'en mouillerais presque_, pensa Mana amusée de voir la vieille s'énerver en essayant de calmer les marmots braillard, _je crois que je vais en rajouter une couche._

-Je suis venu vous demander des amulettes, de la part de Gurvan, comme il a l'air de penser que son armure de plate de suffira pas à arrêter les dents des zombis, ils voudraient avoir des amulettes pour les utiliser comme bloque-mâchoire à zombis, mais je doute que ça servent à grand chose. Si leurs dents peuvent arracher l'acier, des amulettes ne peuvent pas grand chose. Pauvres mômes, dit elle en se tournant vers les enfants avec un air attristé totalement hypocrite, ils n'ont que leur peau comme protections, j'espère pour eux qu'elle est aussi solide que les écailles d'un dragon, sinon elle va finir au fond de l'estomac d'un zombi.

Les enfants étaient si effrayés qu'ils n'osaient plus bouger, les yeux complètement révulser, la bave aux lèvres, à croire qu'ils ont tourner de l'œil tout en restant debout. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle espérait, elle voulait les voir paniquer, en courant dans tous les sens, de quoi rendre chèvre cette maudite prêtresse.

-Décidément, je commence à me demander si votre présence est réellement profitable pour nous, dit la mère en la regardant d'un œil noir.

-C'est pas très gentil, je viens de le calmer je vous signal, répliqua Mana d'un air faussement vexé.

_Zut, j'ai laissé mon engouement m'emporter et j'en ai trop fait, du coup j'ai tout foiré !_ pensa t elle en ayant envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

-Je ne vous connaissait pas aussi sadique, murmura Alistair à son oreille, vous devriez être un peu charitable envers ces enfants.

-Ce n'est pas des enfants que je veux me venger, dit elle dans un murmure, que le garde des ombres fut le seul à entendre. Léliana resta muette, mais visiblement désagréablement surprise.

-Bref, reprit elle, je suis là car ser Gurvan voudrait que vous…

-Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais je ne peux pas. Gurvan pense que je peux les protéger de ces monstres, mais il me prête des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas, seul le Créateur pourrait lui donner ce qu'il désire.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire que le Créateur les protège vraiment, la motivation est la clé de la victoire.

-Vous voulez que je lui dise que le Créateur les protège au sens propre ?! Je refuse de leur mentir ainsi !

-Quel importance ? Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est un peu de réconfort, et ces amulettes peuvent la leur apporter, voulez vous vraiment les en privée ? demanda Mana la voix douce et mielleuse.

-Je…Non, vous avez raison, ils vont faire face à de grand danger pour nous protéger, s'ils souhaitent ces amulettes afin de se sentir protéger, je me dois de le leur donner, dit finalement la prêtresse.

**Bravo, tu t'améliore, tu commences à utilisé le pouvoir des mots et de la persuasion avec un certain talent. Continu ainsi et même un démon du désir ne pourra faire mieux que toi.**

_Si tu le dis._

Après avoir récupéré les amulettes, elle retourna voir Gurvan et les lui donna, autant dire qu'il était aux anges, tant mieux, comme ça il sera encore plus motivé.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait, nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre la nuit pour voir ces fameux cadavéreux à l'œuvre, fit la magicienne en s'étirant.

-Laissez moi devinez, vous voulez faire un tour à la taverne, c'est ça ? demanda Alistair.

-Vous lisez dans mes pensées, je vous invite ça vous dit ?

-Moi ça me va, après tout on a le temps, par contre attention à ne pas trop boire d'accord ?

-Chef oui chef, dit l'elfe d'un signe militaire, mais toute sourire, avant de partir au trot vers le lieu dit.

Une fois rentré dans l'auberge, ils constatèrent tristement qu'elle avait connu des jours meilleurs, surtout niveau propreté. À leur arrivé, une jeune femme les accueillit avec le sourire, triste mais un sourire franc.

-Bienvenu, je vous en prie, entrez vous mettre au chaud.

-Merci de l'accueille, il ne fait pas très chaud dehors, fit Alistair en se frottant les mains.

-Venez, je vais vous trouvez une place près du feu.

Alors qu'elle les amenait vers une table libre près de l'âtre, elle se tourna vers eux.

-Vous semblez être des voyageurs non ?

-Effectivement, pourquoi cette air surpris, les affaires ne sont pas bonnes ? demanda Mana avec un air amusé.

-Pas bonne, bel euphémisme, ce trou est déjà assez dur à supporter en temps normal, mais vu que ces derniers temps, cette salle est complètement vide, c'est encore pire, sans parler que Lloyd, mon patron, est un grippesou doublé d'un pervers.

-Pervers, ça veut dire qu'il t'a touché ? demanda Mana, passant directement au tutoiement.

-On peut dire ça, vu ce que j'ai du faire pour me faire embaucher…laissa t elle planer avec un frisson de dégoût. Bref, je vais pas vous accablez avec mes problèmes.

-Attends, on peut être t'aider, comment tu t'appelles ?

-Bella, mais je vois mal comment vous pourriez m'aider. Est ce que vous vous battez ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Je vois, c'est…rassurant.

_Heu, elle a pas l'air convaincu là._

Après qu'ils furent installés, ils purent passé commande, demandant une pinte pour Mana et Alistair, Léliana prit une cruche de vin. Quand la serveuse fut repartie, les trois compagnons purent entendre des hommes du village ronchonner au loin. En tendant l'oreille, Mana réussi à entendre leur conversation.

-Quand je pense qu'on risque notre cul depuis plusieurs nuits contre ces fichu morts vivants, et cet enfoiré de Lloyd ne veut même pas nous filer de la bière à l'œil, quel crevard, même une racoleuse d'Antivan n'est pas aussi près de ses sous !

L'elfe alla les voir, afin pouvoir parler du problème.

-Hé bien les gars, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, demanda t elle par pur rhétorique. Vous ne devriez pas être trop bourré pour le combat, ça risquerait de vous être fatal.

-Trois fois, j'ai combattu soûl, et je compte bien remettre ça cette nuit, si vous aviez vu ces morts vivants…Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, elfe, fit celui tout à gauche de la table avec un ton dédaigneux.

-Pas comprendre !? Moi ? Je suis mage, j'ai vu des choses qui vous ferait si peur que vous vous chieriez dessus avant de crever, dit elle d'un ton menaçant, car si il y a bien une chose qu'elle déteste, c'est qu'on lui manque de respect, surtout parce qu'elle est une elfe.

Les trois types semblèrent avoir vu un fantôme et désoûlèrent aussi sec.

-Pardon, dirent ils piteusement.

-C'est pas à vous de demander pardon, mais à lui, dit elle d'un ton froid en désignant le type de gauche. Mais je serais indulgente. Alors pour en revenir à ce que vous disiez, vous étiez en train de dire que le tavernier refusait de vous offrir de la boisson alors que vous risquez vos vies, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, dirent ils en même temps, toujours intimidés.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ce gérant.

Elle partit donc vers le bar, où un homme en surpoids, voir même obèse, nettoyait le comptoir avec un chiffon tellement noir qu'il s'était peut être torché avec pour être arrivé à cette couleur, au point qu'elle eu une grimace de dégoût, sans parler que le type en question empestait, et pas seulement l'alcool d'ailleurs.

-Vous voulez quoi ? demanda t il d'une voix aussi aimable que celle d'un maton hurlock, pour peu que ça existe.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous n'offriez pas la bière à ceux qui ce battent cette nuit, commença t elle doucement.

-Evidemment que non, c'est pas parce que l'on va tous mourir que je devrais leur payer un coup ! dit il d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude, lorsque l'on sait que l'on va mourir, on n'est pas vraiment du genre à garder des choses pour plus tard, à quoi vous servira votre bière et votre argent lorsque vous servirez de repas aux morts vivants ?

-Dites donc, qu'est ce que vous me chantez là ? Je…

-Vous devriez faire preuve de générosité, car sinon, la mort pourrait venir encore plus vite que ce que vous ne pensez.

-Hé c'est quoi ces menaces, vous n'oseriez pas !

-Pensez vous que quelqu'un ici regrettera votre disparition ? demanda t elle avec un petit signe en direction de la salle, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et leva sa main devant son visage, faisant apparaître une flamme par magie. Moi si j'étais vous, je me montrerais plus généreux.

-Heu…Je…

-Alors ?

-Ho, tenez, voici 50 pièces d'argents, et vous « protégé » mon auberge, qu'en dite vous ? dit il en essayant de l'acheter en posant une bourse sur le comptoir.

Ce qui fut sa dernière erreur, Mana n'eut besoin que d'un claquement de doigt pour broyer la tête du tavernier véreux. Tous fut complètement ébahis et horrifié par ce qui venait de ce passer. Mana se tourna ensuite vers la servante.

-Toute mes félicitations Bella, te voici maintenant propriétaire de cette auberge, j'aurais bien ajouter l'adjectif « belle », mais sans vouloir être blessante, ce serait mentir.

La servante resta coite encore un moment avant de ce ressaisir. Elle eut un moment de peur face à la magicienne, mais celle ci lui souriant de manière si douce et franche qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de se détendre, avant d'annoncer.

-Ecouter tout le monde, c'est la maison qui régale, vous pouvez boire jusqu'à plus soif.

-Ah t'es une sainte Bella ! s'écrièrent les trois paysans présent.

Bella se tourna vers Mana, avec à la fois un air reconnaissant et craintif.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais merci.

-Pas de problème, et puis je suis mage, alors ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, dit elle en haussant des épaules.

-Y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

-Moui, un petit baiser ne serait pas de refus…Voir plus si tu en a vraiment envie, fit l'elfe en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je vois, dire que je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les hommes pour demander ce genre de choses. Ecoute ma belle, si nous survivons à cette nuit, tu l'auras ton baiser…

-Seulement le baiser ? Zut !

-…Pour le début en tout cas, termina Bella en lui renvoyant son clin d'œil, ce qui donna un grand sourire à la magicienne.

-Décidemment, cette fille m'étonnera toujours, fit Alistair en soupirant.

xxxFINxxx

* :Une lieu correspond environ à 4,3 kilomètre, sept lieux font trente kilomètre.

Bon voilà, le chapitre est terminé et c'est pas dommage ! Comme pour Lothering, il y a des trucs que j'ai sauté, mais bon, moi mes chapitres font autours de 7000-8000 mots, pas 15000, ou du moins rarement. Et si vous voulez tout voir le mieux c'est de jouer au jeu, mais je vous raconte là ce que je juge de mieux. Et si vous trouvez que Mana commence à devenir mauvaise un peu trop vite, ben disont que c'est parce qu'à la base elle déteste la Chantrie et tout ceux qui y croient, et la corruption de son âme par ses pouvoirs démoniaque n'arrangent rien. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


End file.
